Sister in law
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Cuando Nanoha fue a conocer a la familia Harlaown no pensó que eso traería más complicaciones en sus vidas. Pero nada sale como se planea, ¿verdad, Fate? -NanoFate-
1. I

Miró con cierto temor hacia aquella casa tan grande que tenía delante. Tragó saliva y notó como le apretaban la mano con un poco más de fuerza, sonrió como pudo a la persona que tenía a su lado y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Entró algo cohibida y se encontró mirando alrededor mientras jugueteaba con el asa de su bolso entre las manos. Le había dicho que no tenía porque sentirse nerviosa pero aun así estaba barajando seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí. Llegaron a la cocina, donde una mujer se giró mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver su torpe reverencia de cortesía.

- Mama, te presento a mi novia.- Dijo la persona a su lado, con voz solemne.

- Encantada, señora Harlaown.- Repitió la reverencia y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

- Por favor, llámame Lindy.- Las dos mujeres se sonrieron de nuevo y al fin sintió como se le pasaba un poco el nerviosismo.- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- Igualmente, yo...

- Estoy en casa.- La voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas les hizo voltear a ver a quien acababa de llegar y sonrieron al ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba encima y que prácticamente ocultaban por completo su rostro. Todos se adelantaron rápidamente para ayudar.- Gracias... Oh.- Se sorprendió al ver a aquella desconocida.- Tú debes de ser...

- Soy Nanoha Takamachi.- Una nueva reverencia.- Puedes llamarme Nanoha. Y tú...

- Es mi hermana.- Explicó el hombre que tenía al lado y que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Fate, te presento a mi novia, llevaos bien.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law**

**-I-

* * *

  
**

Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras abría los ojos con lentitud, alguien estaba jugueteando con su cabello y le había arrastrado del mundo de los sueños. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no hacía falta que mirase para saber quien había a su lado, sólo había una persona en aquel lugar a quien le gustase juguetear con su pelo así. Y al fin y al cabo a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera.

- No deberías quedarte dormida aquí.- Dijo una voz suave.- Pillarás frío.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a la rubia que estaba a su lado. Se frotó un ojo y se estiró perezosamente bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, quien sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nanoha miró el reloj, era bastante tarde, al parecer había estado echándose una buena siesta.

- No sé que le pasa a este pupitre.- Comentó.- Pero cada vez que me siento me entra sueño.

- Será eso, y no que te aburren las clases.

Ambas rieron y Nanoha se puso de pie para empezar a recoger las cosas, lo metió todo dentro de la cartera y esperó a que su compañera se levantara. No quedaba nadie en clase y de hecho deberían de quedar pocas personas en el instituto a aquella hora, sólo los que pertenecían a algún club de deportes, como Fate, y los que esperaban a alguien de aquellos clubs, como Nanoha.

Salieron del instituto y empezaron a charlar distraídamente. Había sido una sorpresa para Nanoha el ver como la hermana de su novio acababa en su misma clase al empezar un nuevo curso, pero gracias a eso se habían hecho amigas y ahora se llevaban muy bien, hasta el punto de volverse inseparables.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve la cartera? –Preguntó la castaña mientras la veía hacer malabarismos con la mochila y la bolsa de deporte que cargaba.- Irás más cómoda.

- No hace... –Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Nanoha le había quitado la cartera.- Gracias.- Se reacomodó la bolsa sobre el hombro y soltó un suspiro.- El entrenamiento ha sido bastante duro, no me hace ninguna gracia tener que hacer ahora el trabajo de Historia, me tiraría en el sofá a jugar al Soul Calibur...

Suspiró teatralmente y Nanoha soltó una pequeña carcajada. Fate era una de las mejores corredoras del club de atletismo y, por algún motivo, había provocado que la presidenta del club se fijara en ella y se centrara en hacerla superar su record personal día sí, día también.

- Bueno, pero primero está el trabajo de Historia...

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Chrono entró por la puerta soltó un suspiro resignado al no recibir respuesta, más aun cuando en lugar del 'bienvenido' que esperaba escuchó un montón de gritos procedentes del salón. No se sorprendió de ver la sala invadida, con la mesa llena de apuntes y libros que habían quedado abandonados pues las propietarias estaban frente al televisión, sentadas en el suelo entre un montón de cojines y peleando ferozmente contra el mando de la consola. El chico dio un respingo cuando ambas soltaron un grito y Fate se puso bruscamente de pie, dando saltos de alegría mientras Nanoha arrojaba el mando contra un cojín.

- ¡Toma! Si es que Hilde es la mejor.- Exclamó orgullosa y alzó el puño al aire.- ¡La justicia siempre gana!

- ¡Oye! –Protestó Nanoha.- Sophitia sólo quiere proteger a su hija, mou.

- Es igual, el caso es que te he ganado de nuevo.

Chrono alzó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, contemplando el espectáculo que estaba dando su hermana en lo que parecía su propia versión de la danza de la victoria. Nanoha por su parte la miraba desde el suelo con los mofletes ligeramente inflados en señal de enfado, estaba a punto de ir a consolarla cuando la castaña se incorporó y se abalanzó contra Fate, tirándola contra el sofá de un placaje que incluso provocó que el chico hiciera una mueca de daño.

Las dos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Chrono se llevaba la mano a la cara y negaba con exasperación, ¿cómo había pensado por un momento que Nanoha necesitaba ayuda? Poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando mientras la pantalla de la televisión seguía con el "YOU WIN" de fondo, él se acercó por detrás del sofá y asomó por encima del respaldo, alzando una ceja al verlas.

Con aquel placaje Nanoha había acabado encima de Fate y ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermana mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos. Por un momento Chrono se sintió fuera de lugar al verlas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa calmada. ¿Desde cuando se habían empezado a llevar tan bien?

- ¿Con que haciendo deberes, eh? –Bromeó.

Las dos chicas dieron un respingo al escucharle y Nanoha se levantó de golpe, miró a Fate de reojo y dio un paso hacia atrás, resbalando con un cojín. Por suerte el chico pudo alcanzarla alargando el brazo por encima del sofá y tiró de ella hasta que acabó apoyada en el respaldo.

- Por poco...- Murmuró con alivio.

Fate se puso de pie justo antes de que Chrono se acercara a los labios de su novia para saludarla. Se agachó frente el televisor para quitar el juego y recogió los mandos mientras escuchaba a la pareja cuchichear a sus espaldas, entre risitas.

A veces la chica sabía que sobraba y simplemente se hacia a un lado. Desde que Nanoha empezó a salir con su hermano le había caído bien, era una chica amable y simpática y enseguida se llevaron genial y se convirtieron en las buenas amigas que eran ahora. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que fuera la novia de Chrono. Se levantó y por poco soltó una arcada al verlos tan pegaditos, normalmente no era así pero había ocasiones en las que la rubia tenía que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo al baño.

- Nanoha... –Murmuró, con su voz suave.

- Sí.- La castaña se separó y siguió a la chica a la mesa.- Hemos de acabar el trabajo, Chrono-kun, ¿te importa esperar?

- Por eso estabais jugando al Soul Calibur, ¿no?

Ambas chicas se miraron y soltaron una risilla a la vez que sacaban la lengua. Les había pillado. Cuando Nanoha provocó a Fate diciéndole que después de acabar con los deberes la apalizaría al juego, sin saber como, habían acabado encendiendo la consola.

- Una pausa siempre viene bien.- Comentó Fate mientras cogía los libros.

- Claro...- Se burló el chico.- Es igual, sólo venía a cambiarme, he quedado con Yuuno así que volveré más tarde.

Se despidió de ellas y las dejó solas. Durante un momento se quedaron sin hacer nada, mirándose en silencio hasta que Fate volvió su atención al libro de historia. Nanoha hizo lo mismo y cogió su libro aunque por alguna razón no podía centrarse en lo que leía, y de hecho Fate tampoco prestaba nada de atención a su lectura. Ambas sabían que había ocurrido algo extraño cuando Chrono entró en la habitación. Nanoha se preguntaba por qué se había levantado de golpe y de ese modo, como si le quemase el contacto con su mejor amiga, y Fate por su parte se preguntaba por qué había sentido tanta vergüenza cuando su hermano las pilló en el sofá.

Las dos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Porque les había encontrado saltándose sus deberes.

-.-.-.-.-

- No tardará en bajar, deberías saber que es algo lento.

Nanoha rió ante el comentario. Se encontraba parada frente la puerta de la casa de los Harlaown y quien había abierto había sido la menor de la familia, que apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta, mirándola con su expresión serena.

- Lo que ocurres es que tú eres muy rápida, Fate-chan.- Contradijo Nanoha.

- Y él muy lento.- Insistió.- ¿Dónde vais a ir?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _hermanita_.- Chrono apareció por la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta.- Perdona, Nanoha.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no lo había esperado demasiado rato y además así había podido hablar con su amiga. Fate se incorporó y pasó por al lado de su hermano alzando la mano para que el chocara los cinco.

- Te la cedo, trátamela bien.

- Oh, que honor.- Se burlo él mientras la rubia entraba en la casa.- ¿Vamos?

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, mirando de reojo hacía la puerta que se acababa de cerrar detrás suyo.

Fate se quedó un rato apoyada en la madera. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de su ensimismamiento y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto justo cuando el timbre sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró y abrió la puerta.

- Ah, eres tú, Hayate.

- ¿Cómo que 'ah'? –Protestó la chica.

- Perdona, pensaba que eras mi hermano, se acaba de ir.

Entraron en el salón y Fate fue directa a encender la consola, no había otro motivo por el cual Hayate se presentaría en su casa un día de fiesta. La chica se sentó encima de un cojín como si estuviera en su casa y la rubia suspiró mientras le pasaba un mando.

- ¿No está Nanoha, entonces? –Fate Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.- Lástima quería hacer un torneo.

- Pues deberás pedir hora a Chrono, últimamente la monopoliza.

Hayate no dijo nada y Fate al ver que no elegía personaje volvió su atención a ella y se la encontró mirándola fijamente. La chica se apartó un mechón de su pelo castaño que llevaba hasta los hombros, pero no dejó de mirar a Fate, quien se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó al fin, hastiada de que la mirase así.

- Acabas de sonar como una novia celosa.- La famosa sonrisa felina de Yagami Hayate que tanto miedo daba a la rubia, apareció en su cara.- Me preguntaba si tienes complejo de hermana menor o...

El ruido del televisor hizo que Fate volviera la cabeza a la pantalla para comprobar, con cierto horror, como Amy había empezado a luchar contra Hilde aprovechando la distracción de la rubia.

- ¡Tramposa!

Se pasaron prácticamente el día jugando después de que Fate perdiera la primera ronda y clamara venganza. No supo cuando fue, pero en algún momento se quedó dormida y cuando despertó estaba empezando a atardecer. Se levantó y su espalda crujió por haberse quedado dormida en el suelo.

- ¿Hayate?

Caminó por la sala buscando a su amiga hasta advertir una nota encima de la mesa. La cogió y agarró de paso una de las galletas que había por ahí, empezando a mordisquearla mientras leía la nota sin demasiado interés.

"Buenos días Fate-chan!

Estabas tan mona durmiendo que no he querido despertarte, pero me tengo que ir, me toca hacer la cena y si no la preparo pronto Vita-chan empezará a quejarse. Te he dejado los libros que me pediste en la bolsa que traía conmigo, está al lado del sofá.

Hayate.

PD.- Por cierto, al final me has ganado al Soul calibur, pero ya me he cobrado mi venganza."

La rubia se rascó la cabeza mientras se preguntaba a que se refería aquella post data, pero viniendo de esa chica no le gustaba nada como sonaba. Caminó hasta el sofá y comprobó que la bolsa estuviera ahí, estaba mirando el contenido cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

- Estamos en casa.- Anunció la voz grave de Chrono.

Entró en la sala con un par de bolsas en las manos y en seguida salió de nuevo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Nanoha apareció también por la puerta con algunas bolsas y miraba a su novio con curiosidad.

- Traemos la cena.- Dijo mientras se giraba a ver a la rubia y entonces ella también empezó a reír.- ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara, Fate-chan?

- ¿Eh?

- Tu cara... - Dijo entre risas Chrono.

La chica tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación y en seguida se giró para mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana. Su cara estaba marcada con rotulador negro, tenía algo escrito en la frente, una cicatriz en la barbilla, espirales en las mejillas y el contorno de los ojos pintado como un mapache.

- ¡¡HAYATE!!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono apiló los envases vacíos de la comida china que habían traído y al ver a Fate delante suyo tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no soltar otra carcajada. Nanoha a su lado le dio un codazo pero ella tampoco podía disimular del todo su risa. La rubia suspiró y se llevó el último rollito de primavera a la boca, mordiéndolo sin demasiada ceremonia. Había intentado borrarse el dibujo de la cara pero sólo consiguió emborronarlo todo y ahora parecía que se había metido en la mina de los siete enanitos a trabajar.

- Vale ya, ¿no? –Protestó, cuando el chico no pudo aguantarlo más y finalmente acabó riéndose.- No es para tanto.

- ¡Pareces un mapache! –Gritó Chrono entre risas, provocando que Nanoha se atragantara con su comida.

Un vaso de agua y varios golpecitos en la espalda después, la castaña dejó de ahogarse para mirar a Fate con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, ¿nos bañamos juntas e intento borrártelo?

La rubia asintió y se fue a preparar el baño mientras los demás recogían la mesa. Nanoha apareció detrás suyo al cabo de un rato, cuando la bañera estaba prácticamente llena, se pegó a su espalda y pasó los brazos por sus hombros hasta abrazarla. Fate soltó una risilla mientras notaba las manos de Nanoha desabrochándole poco a poco la camisa.

- Puedo desvestirme sola, ¿sabes? –Dijo con una risilla, apartándole las manos.- Voy a preparar las toallas, ves empezando.

Salió del baño y Nanoha soltó un suspiro cansado antes de empezar a desvestirse, dejando la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en la cesta. Llenó una palangana con agua caliente y se la tiró por encima para empezar a lavarse el cuerpo con cuidado de no olvidarse ninguna zona. Fate volvió al cabo de unos segundos, con una toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas debajo del rotulador, cosa que provocó que la castaña sonriera. A veces su amiga era tan tímida...

- Ven, te ayudaré con el pelo.

La rubia asintió y se colocó en el pequeño taburete que Nanoha había colocado delante suyo. Empezó a lavarse el cuerpo y pronto notó las manos de la chica lavándole el pelo con suavidad, cubriéndolo todo de jabón y haciendo una ligera fricción entre los mechones, con cuidado de lavarlo bien pero no enredarlo demasiado en el proceso.

- Espero que se vayan las marcas... –Rogó Fate.- Juro que voy a matar a Hayate.

Nanoha soltó una risilla mientras cogía la ducha para aclarar el jabón, una vez limpia Fate se dio la vuelta e instó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo para que le diera la espalda y así pudiera lavarle el pelo a ella también. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Fate haciéndole un pequeño majase en la cabeza y casi ronroneó de gusto mientras la rubia tarareaba una cancioncilla. Se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de la rubia, quien se sonrojó aun más.

- Listo.- Sentenció la rubia. ¿Me limpias?

A regañadientes se separó de ella y se puso de pie para aclararse y meterse en la bañera, Fate la siguió y le pasó una pequeña toalla para intentar borrar la obra de arte que Hayate había hecho en su rostro. Se pasó un buen rato frotando sin demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño, pero a pesar de eso la cara de Fate estaba bastante rojiza para cuando las marcas casi se habían ido.

- Parece que no se van a borrar más.- Murmuró Nanoha, cogiéndole de la barbilla para verla mejor.- Pero casi no se nota ya.

Fate asintió sonrojándose ligeramente cuando ella le pasó una mano por la mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Nanoha se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia, la primera vez que la vio ya se había fijado en que tenían un peculiar tono rojizo, pero ahora que los miraba con detenimiento se encontró intentando averiguar de qué matiz exacto eran.

- Hey.- La voz de Chrono al otro lado de la puerta les hizo dar un respingo y Nanoha apartó bruscamente la mano de la mejilla de su amiga.- ¿Pensáis tardar mucho más? Quiero ver la película.

- ¡Vaaa! –contestaron las dos al unísono.

- Saldré primera.- Dijo Fate cubriéndose con la toalla para ponerse de pie.- Quiero llamar a Hayate y darle las _gracias_ por su arte.

Nanoha sonrió mientras la veía salir del baño, no quería estar en el lugar de Hayate cuando se volvieran a ver. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la bañera hasta que el agua cubrió su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

La película era un verdadero coñazo. O eso era lo que pensaba Nanoha mientras veía como un empleado del zoo se metía en la zona de los leones y los provocaba hasta que le mordían. Chrono a su lado se rió de lo lindo mientras comentaba que parecía que le hubieran borrado el brazo con Photoshop. Bostezó y miró a la persona que se había dormido utilizando su regazo como almohada, Fate había sido la primera en decir que la película era un aburrimiento y también la primera en caer dormida. Y Nanoha creía que no aguantaría mucho más ahí, acurrucada contra el hombro de su novio y con el calor que la rubia le proporcionaba en las piernas, por eso se sorprendió cuando aparecieron los créditos del final.

Chrono se levantó a quitar la película y Nanoha se inclinó hacia delante para despertar a la chica que dormía placidamente en sus rodillas. Sonrió al ver su expresión tranquila al dormir, respirando calmadamente y con el pelo desparramado por sus piernas. Se encontró acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa antes de zarandearla con suavidad.

- Fate-chan...- Susurró.- Fate-chan, despierta.

La rubia abrió los ojos con pesadez y sonrió medio dormida al ver a Nanoha, ni siquiera se sorprendió de tener su cara tan cerca suyo que casi podía verse a ella misma en el reflejo de sus ojos, simplemente estaba demasiado a gusto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se giró acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo de la chica.

- Un poquito más... –Murmuró, y Nanoha soltó una risilla al sentir su respiración en el vientre.

- Parece que me tiene atrapada.- Rió la castaña.

Fate sonrió y cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga. Pensando que podría dormirse ahí de nuevo durante horas, sintiendo aquel agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica.

- Pues que te suelte.- Protestó Chrono a sus espaldas.- Esta noche te quiero para mí...

La sonrisa de Fate se esfumó al instante. Nanoha no contestó pero en cambió acarició el pelo rubio en silencio, ella finalmente se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir palabra. Aquel comentario de su hermano le había recordado que el tiempo con su amiga se acababa ahí. Y lo entendía, al fin y al cabo no era su novia.

Se le resbaló el cartón de leche de las manos y soltó una maldición mientras lo agarraba con rapidez y cogía un trapo para secar el estropicio.

- Buenas noches, Fate.- Dijo Chrono, apagando las luces del salón.

Ella alzó la vista para despedirse pero se calló al ver a Nanoha parada en medio del salón, con las luces apagadas y mirando fijamente hacia ella, con seriedad y tal intensidad que hizo que Fate tragara saliva.

La voz del chico se escuchó en el piso de arriba, llamando a su novia, quien se giró sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y susurró un buenas noches antes de irse.

- Buenas noches... – Contestó, pero Nanoha ya se había ido.

Suspiró algo confundida y acabó de prepararse el vaso de leche antes de apagar la luz de la cocina y subir a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se puso el pijama antes de meterse en la cama y colocar la almohada de modo que pudiera estar medio sentada. Encendió la luz de su mesita y cogió el libro que se estaba leyendo en ese momento, dispuesta a leer hasta que le venciera el sueño de nuevo, cosa que parecía difícil teniendo en cuenta la siesta que acababa de darse.

Se bebió la leche mientras pasaba páginas y leía distraídamente. El libro no estaba mal pero de momento no le interesaba demasiado, en realidad estaba leyendo por hacer algo.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente mientras escuchaba aquellos sonidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Aquellos ruidos inconfundibles que provocaron que se quedase pálida y luego se sonrojara con violencia. Gemidos. Bufó molesta mientras volvía a centrarse en el libro. Sabía que Chrono tenía que aprovechar que su madre no estaba en casa, pero al menos podría ser un poco considerado con ella, a fin de cuentas su cama quedaba justo al lado de la pared que daba con la habitación de su hermano, podrían ser más silenciosos.

- ¡Chrono-kun!

Abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar la voz de Nanoha gritando de aquel modo. Su libro se deslizó de entre sus manos mientras sin poder evitarlo se encontraba escuchando los jadeos de la chica. Tragó saliva. La voz de Nanoha sonaba entrecortada y sus gemidos le llegaban claramente, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara considerablemente. Al igual que su calor.

Se encontró destapándose debido al repentino calor que sentía. Casi podía imaginarse a Nanoha jadeando, respirando entrecortadamente, desnuda y sudorosa... Cerró los ojos mientras su imaginación volaba por unos instantes y de repente volvió a abrirlos de golpe, completamente sorprendida.

Bajó la vista. En algún momento su mano se había deslizado bajo la tela de sus pantalones y se encontró mirando con horror lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Saltó de la cama y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, completamente nerviosa. No podía ser, ¿cómo podía excitarse por escuchar a su hermano teniendo sexo? No... La pregunta no era esa. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió el cajón para sacar su mp3, se puso los cascos y subió el volumen al máximo mientras cogía el libro de química y lo abría por cualquier página. La pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza cuando la música empezó a sonar de manera estridente en sus oídos.

¿Cómo podía excitarse por imaginarse a _la novia_ de su hermano teniendo sexo?

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Notitas varias: **

Er... Sé que me queréis matar, o por lo menos yo querría XD Realmente no sé porqué se me ocurrió esta idea pero de repente me puse a escribirla y hoy por fin la he podido pasar toda a pc (RENFE va bien para escribir, pero sin portátil es poco útil xD) el titulo... es una mierda, lo sé, pero realmente soy patética para eso xD así que ahí se queda 'cuñada' que por algo será... ¿Se nota en qué dirección va el fic este? Bien, me alegro... Y sino ya lo veréis. En todo caso no creo que sea muy largo, 2 o 3 caps, 4 como mucho si me alargo y no lo creo. Tengo más o menos pensado qué pasará y algunas escenas medio escritas, pero a partir del lunes empezaran mis días de angustia pre-examenes así que... teniendo eso y 2 (5 de hecho) fics más a medias, perdón de antemano si tardo en actualizar. Intentaré que no, me divierte este fic aunque la idea sea absurda XD

Pero como siempre, ¿opiniones? ¿Impresiones? Esta vez también acepto sugerencias porque realmente no sé muy bien como va a acabar esto, así que si tenéis ideas bienvenidas son :D


	2. II

Dejó sus zapatos en la taquilla y se puso los del uniforme antes de dirigirse a su aula. Saludó a algunos compañeros de curso y esquivó a un profesor que pedía ayuda para llevar unas fotocopias a alguna clase. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar quedarse parada en la puerta, mirando hacia una de las mesas donde una chica rubia leía distraídamente, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el libro en la otra. Al parecer ella notó su mirada porque apartó la vista del libro y la miró unos segundos antes de volver a la lectura.

Nanoha frunció el ceño. Con ese hacía cuatro días que su amiga encontraba alguna excusa para no ir con ella a clase, misteriosamente le salían recados o su reloj se atrasaba y se quedaba dormida, lo que fuera, pero últimamente Chrono siempre llegaba solo a su lugar de encuentro y le decía que su hermana no iría ese día con ellos hasta el instituto.

Y lo mismo se podía aplicar para el resto de cosas, siempre que Nanoha se acercaba a decirle algo, aparecía algo urgente. Y al parecer ese sería el cuarto día en el que no existía para ella.

Dejó su cartera con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se girase para verla, pero Fate ni se inmutó, simplemente pasó un página más de su libro. Nanoha apretó los dientes dispuesta a ir a hablar con ella pero no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando entró el profesor en clase y el encargado de aquel día pidió orden al resto de alumnos.

A regañadientes volvió a su asiento.

- De pie. Saludad. Sentaos.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law  
-II-

* * *

  
**

La hora del almuerzo llegó con más lentitud de a la que Nanoha le hubiera gustado. Se había pasado todas las clases de la mañana pensando en posibles cosas que hubiera podido hacer para enfadar a Fate. Pero no había encontrado respuesta. De hecho llevaba días pensando en alguna posible causa, pero a su parecer no había ninguna y se había cansado de que la rubia la tratase como si no existiera. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era exactamente indiferencia, pues cada vez que estaban cerca la chica se tensaba y más bien siempre acababa buscando alguna excusa para huir.

Sí, eso era, Fate huía de ella.

Se puso de pie y se encontró con que Hayate se había acercado al pupitre de su amiga para hablar, seguramente le estaba diciendo de ir a comer juntas pues llevaba su obento en la mano. La castaña cogió su propio almuerzo y se dirigió hacia ellas con determinación.

- Hola.- Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y carraspeó para disimular el tono cortante con el que había salido ese saludo.

- Hola.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello era el colmo, encima le contestaba con un tono completamente frío e impersonal. Intercambiaron una mirada y Hayate las miró a ambas sin entender muy bien qué pasaba, sorprendida de que se mirasen con tanta frialdad. Sabía que algo extraño le pasaba a Fate y quería hablar con ella, pero ahora no tendría que preguntarlo, sabía con claridad que ocurría algo y que ese algo tenía que ver con Nanoha.

- Emh... –Carraspeó Hayate.- Le estaba diciendo a Fate-chan de ir a almorzar juntas, ¿te apuntas?

- Yo no puedo.- Fate se puso de pie y agarró su almuerzo.- He de hacer algo, nos vemos.

Salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y las dos chicas parpadearon completamente perplejas. Nanoha suspiró y se sentó con cansancio en la silla que acababa de dejar libre la chica.

- ¿Me lo parece, o te evita? –Preguntó Hayate.

- Gracias.- Apoyó la mejilla en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Podía notar el calor de Fate en aquella silla y casi podía notar también su olor.- Pensaba que me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha era más cabezota de lo que a Fate le hubiera gustado, o eso era lo que parecía que quería decir su mirada cuando la vio sentada en las gradas, dispuesta a observar el entrenamiento del club de atletismo. La castaña sonrió ante aquella mirada enfuruñada, su amiga nunca le había dejado asistir a su entrenamiento porque decía que el público le ponía nerviosa, pero esa vez Nanoha estaba dispuesta a no hacerle caso.

Hayate le había dicho que no creía que Fate estuviera enfadada con ella y le había aconsejado que hablaran. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Aunque para eso tuviera que morirse de frío en aquellas gradas mientras veía a su amiga dar vueltas a la pista.

El pelo suelto que normalmente recogía en un lazo bajo había sido sustituido por una trenza que se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba y, después de unas vueltas de calentamiento, la vio sacándose el chándal largo para quedarse con un top y unos shorts de atletismo, ambos negros con franjas rojas y que le quedaban bastante ajustados.

Fate miró disimuladamente hacia las gradas de nuevo y Nanoha tuvo que cerrar la boca y tragar saliva. Le pareció que la rubia se sonrojaba mientras su entrenadora la llamaba para que hiciera la primera carrera.

Nunca la había visto correr de ese modo. Sabía que era buena porque era la estrella de su club y aquello no podía decir ninguna otra cosa, pero se encontró mirándola completamente embobada. Corría más veloz que ninguna, las demás chicas del club llegaron bastante después que ella y Nanoha sonrió con orgullo por su amiga.

- Es muy rápida.- Dijo Hayate a su lado, después de unas cuantas carreras.

Pero al parecer la castaña no estaba prestándole atención, porque no contestó. Hayate alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa al ver a su amiga completamente absorta con el movimiento de Fate, no le quitaba el ojo de encima y la seguía con detenimiento.

- Es muy rápida.- Comentó Nanoha y Hayate soltó una risilla pues definitivamente no la había oído, ya que había dicho lo mismo que ella.

La chica de pelo corto se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a ambas chicas alternativamente. Fate acababa de parar para descansar y estaba con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Hayate miró de nuevo a Nanoha y la vio tragar saliva pesadamente cuando la rubia bebió de su botella y un poco de agua se escurrió de la comisura de su boca hasta el escote. Sonrió con malicia.

- Te la vas a comer con la mirada como sigas así.- Murmuró y Nanoha soltó un respingo porque se había olvidado de que su amiga estaba ahí.- ¿O no?

- ...¿O no, qué? –Preguntó Nanoha, algo perdida. Hayate soltó una risilla.

- Nada, que es muy rápida.

- Sí...

Fate estaba de nuevo en la línea de salida. Dio un par de saltitos para relajarse y miró hacia las gradas, haciendo que su mirada se cruzara con la de Nanoha. Se colocó en posición y su entrenadora le hizo una seña para que empezara a correr mientras la cronometraba desde el final de la pista.

Nanoha se puso de pie cuando la entrenadora soltó un grito de júbilo y Fate empezó a saltar compartiendo la alegría.

- ¿Ha superado su record? –Dijo Hayate.

- Eso parece.

La rubia paró de saltar y habló un momento con su entrenadora, que parecía más entusiasmada que la propia Fate. De nuevo miró hacia las chicas, sonrojándose notablemente para luego apartar la mirada y dirigirse rápidamente al banco, agarró una toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros antes de coger su bolsa y salir casi corriendo.

Nanoha se volvió a sentar con cara de confusión y entonces Hayate fue quien se puso de pie y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Que no se te escape de los vestuarios.- Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano.- Yo me voy a casa, dale la enhorabuena por mí.

La castaña la vio alejarse unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie de golpe.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate cerró el grifo de la ducha y suspiró mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo para quitar el exceso de agua. No se podía creer que hubiera superado su record personal, pero sólo con ver a Nanoha en las gradas se acordó de aquella noche y tuvo que distraerse como fuera, por eso dio lo máximo y al final el resultado había sido más de lo esperado.

Cogió una toalla y se secó antes de enrollársela para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y tomar una segunda toalla para su cabello. Tenerlo tan largo era un problema en esos casos. Salió de la ducha secándose el pelo con la toalla por encima, por eso no vio a quien estaba esperándola ahí, sentada en el banco que quedaba al lado de su taquilla.

- Hola.

La rubia dio un salto y la toalla cayó al suelo, por suerte pudo agarrar la que cubría su cuerpo antes de que se cayera también.

- Nano...ha.- Susurró y en seguida apartó la mirada.- Me has asustado.

Se dirigió a su taquilla y la abrió para coger la ropa y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, aun notaba la mirada de la castaña fija en ella y eso le ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero por suerte pudo colocarse la ropa sin mayor dificultad.

- Has batido tu record, ¿verdad? –Se había acercado por detrás y alargó una mano para coger un peine de dentro de la taquilla, rozando en el proceso el cuerpo de Fate.- Felicidades.

- Gracias.- Bajó la mirada mientras sentía como la chica le empezaba a peinar el pelo.- ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Le he dicho a tu entrenadora que quería felicitarte.- Fate vio a través del espejo como Nanoha hacía una mueca a sus espaldas.- Está contentísima con tu velocidad, me ha dicho...

Se quedó callada a media frase y sus miradas se encontraron gracias al espejo. Nanoha apartó la mirada y la rubia se sorprendió al ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿...Qué? –Le apremió.

- Me ha dicho que quiere celebrarlo contigo.- Su voz se volvió un susurro.- Quería invitarte esta noche a cenar, pero...

Centró su atención en el pelo que estaba cepillando, aun no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto la conversación que había mantenido con la entrenadora de su amiga. Sólo habían hablado cinco minutos y Nanoha ni siquiera la conocía, pero sin embargo le había caído fatal y no había podido evitar contestarle cuando le dijo que invitaría a Fate a cenar. Sólo recordar aquellos ojos llenos de brillitos hacía que su ceño se frunciera.

- ¿Pero...? –Volvió a preguntar Fate.

- Pero le he dicho que estarías ocupada...- Alzó la vista y Fate alzó las cejas ante la molestia que vio en los ojos de su amiga.- ...conmigo.- La rubia notó como se sonrojaba y ahora fue ella quien tuvo que apartar la mirada. Nanoha también se sintió incómoda y carraspeó con nerviosismo, aquello había sonado peor de lo que pensaba.- Quiero decir, quería celebrarlo contigo yo primera y...

Un silencio tenso las envolvió mientras la castaña seguía peinando con cuidado aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba. Cuando hubo acabado le dio el peine a Fate y se apoyó en una de las taquillas contiguas, aun sin mirarla. La rubia cerró su taquilla y cogió la bolsa poniéndosela sobre su hombro. Se paró delante de Nanoha y miró el suelo con fijeza.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a comprar una cosa.- Dijo en un susurro. Nanoha se incorporó.- Ya lo celebraremos, adiós.

Fate fue más rápida y empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero la castaña no pensaba darse por vencida así que la siguió con rapidez mientras la llamaba, sin embargo ella cruzó el instituto como una centella y salió a la calle con igual velocidad.

Nanoha iba jadeando detrás de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a correr de ese modo pero tenía el suficiente aguante y determinación como para no dejar escapar a su amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

La rubia miró hacia atrás mientras corría. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de perseguirla? Vio a lo lejos la parada de autobús e hizo señas al conductor para que la esperase, por suerte el hombre le hizo caso y pudo subir de un salto, con la respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, también decidió esperar a Nanoha.

- Fate...-chan.- Dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? –Preguntó mientras buscaba una posible salida de ahí.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? –Nanoha frunció el ceño cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta de atrás.- ¿Te he hecho algo para que...?

- No.- Su respuesta fue seca y cortante y provocó que el ceño de Nanoha se pronunciara aun más.- No has hecho nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué me rehuyes? –Le acusó.- ¿Me odias?

- ¡Claro que no!

Se quedaron mirándose con fijeza. Nanoha seguía con el ceño fruncido y ahora Fate estaba mirándola igual, sin embargo en los ojos de ambas había cierto dolor. Eran demasiado amigas y se querían demasiado como para seguir con aquella situación tan extraña.

Fate suspiró con alivio cuando el autobús frenó y se abrieron las puertas. Fue a bajar pero la castaña la retuvo agarrándola con el brazo con firmeza. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, con el autobús considerablemente más lleno que antes, y Fate se encontró acorralada contra la puerta, con Nanoha delante mirándola con seriedad.

- No te pienso dejar huir.- Sentenció, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.- No podrás.

Una curva provocó que la gente que estaba de pie se moviera y ambas quedaron más pegadas. La rubia cerró los ojos mientras notaba el pecho de su amiga contra el suyo, aquella era la peor situación que habría podido imaginarse. Su mente recordó aquella noche en su casa, con Nanoha en la habitación de al lado, cuando ella había estado a punto de...

- Lo siento.

Fate se sintió mejor después de pedirle disculpas. Después de aquella noche se encontró mirando más de lo normal a su amiga, pensando en cosas más que extrañas con ella, con la novia de su hermano, por eso había huido y por eso llevaba cuatro días esquivándola. Pero sin duda no había sido la reacción más inteligente, pues había llevado a esa situación.

- ¿Por qué huyes cada vez que estoy cerca?

Su pregunta fue un susurro y, por algún motivo, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro que tenía delante. Una de sus manos se separó del cristal para apartar un mechón del cabello rubio que aun estaba medio mojado. Fate abrió los ojos y se miraron fijamente. Nanoha descubrió que en esos cuatro días había echado de menos esas pupilas borgoña, que de repente se entristecieron.

- Eres la novia de mi hermano.- Declaró Fate, y Nanoha la miró sin comprender qué tenía que ver aquello.

- ¿Y eso qué? –Negó con la cabeza.- Tú eres mi amiga.

- No quiero meterme en medio.

El autobús volvió a pararse y ellas se apartaron para que la puerta pudiera abrirse. Fate no tardó en bajar del autobús y miró a Nanoha una última vez, mientras la castaña la miraba confusa y la gente bajaba esquivándola.

La puerta se cerró justo cuando Fate daba media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Chrono llenó la taza de su amigo con un poco más de té y éste se lo agradeció con un gesto, mientras seguía leyendo aquel enorme libro y tomaba algunas anotaciones rápidas. Le encantaba trabajar con Yuuno, pues con él seguro que sacaría buena nota, de hecho no hacía falta ni que trabajase él también, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para dejárselo todo a su amigo, así que cogió otro libro y buscó en el índice algo que hiciera referencia al punto que les faltaba. Y en ello estaba cuando el móvil vibró avisándole de que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Yuuno lo miró por encima de sus gafas y lo vio hacer una mueca al acabar de leer.

- ¿Es Nanoha? –Preguntó volviendo su vista al libro.

- Sí.- Asintió mientras se disponía a contestar.- Sus padres la necesitan en la tienda y no podrá venir hoy. Es una lástima, había preparado chocolate.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y pasó la página del libro mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- Estás obsesionado.- Comentó al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con el sexo.

Chrono soltó una carcajada y su amigo lo miró de reojo mientras hacía otra anotación en la hoja. El moreno negó con la cabeza y guardó el móvil.

- No es lo que piensas, cuando está mi madre en casa nos cortamos.- Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y sonrió.- Pero me encanta ver la carita de felicidad que pone cuando hay chocolate.

Cerró el libro que no había ni empezado a leer y jugueteó con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Durante unos minutos no se escuchó nada más que las hojas que Yuuno iba pasando mientras apuntaba algunas frases. El bolígrafo con el que jugaba resbaló de sus dedos y cayó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo, qué? –Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¿Cuándo piensas probarlo?

- ¿El chocolate? -Yuuno alzó la mirada.- Si me dejas probar ese que tienes guardado, ahora mismo.

El moreno rió de nuevo y se puso de pie mientras Yuuno sonreía. Abrió uno de los armarios de su cuarto y sacó una caja de bombones que llevó hasta la mesa.

- Ten, disfrútalos porque son de los caros.- El chico de gafas cogió uno, brindó con él y se lo metió de golpe en la boca, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sabor.- Pero me refería al sexo.

Yuuno cogió un par más de dulces. No es que le desagradaba el tema, ni siquiera le incomodaba pues lo encontraba normal, pero sabía por dónde iría la conversación, siempre iba por el mismo lado y eso sí empezaba a cansarle. Miró a Chrono, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta.

- No me corre prisa.- Dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya lo sabes.

- Pero es que siempre dices lo mismo, deberías empezar a buscar alguna chica.- Yuuno frunció el ceño ante el comentario.- ¿Qué te parece Fate?

El rubio suspiró cansadamente. Aquello era absurdo, ahora su amigo empezaría a nombrar a todas las chicas que conocían y él le diría por qué no saldría con ninguna de ellas. Una por una. Miró el libro que tenía delante y lo cerró, ya podía olvidarse de acabar el trabajo para antes de la cena.

- Fate es tu hermana.- Dijo hastiado.- Además es menor que yo y no soy tan pederasta como tú.

- ¡Eh! Sólo me llevo dos años con Nanoha. –Protestó.- Y créeme que eso no se nota en la cama...

Chrono sonrió con malicia y el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. El tono con el que había hecho aquella afirmación dejaba bastante camino libre a la imaginación. Pero por su salud mental prefirió no seguir ese camino.

- ¿Quieres seguir con el trabajo? –Preguntó, aunque sabía que ahora que habían tocado ese tema, el trabajo quedaba en un segundo plano. Al menos para Chrono.- En serio, no me interesa tu vida sexual…

- Pero si lo digo por tu bien, deberías probarlo.- Alargó la mano y cogió un bombón.- Yo estoy deseando que mi madre no esté para invitar a Nanoha de nuevo y pasarnos toda la noche… Wow, la semana pasada fue brutal. Empezamos en la cama y acabamos en el escritorio.- Yuuno se apartó ligeramente de la mesa y él soltó una carcajada.- Fue genial, y luego por la mañana en la ducha…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los dos hombres dieron un respingo y Chrono se giró con rapidez hacia la puerta, para soltar un suspiro al ver a Fate. No le importaba si era ella quien escuchaba, pero su madre le pondría en una situación comprometida, empezando a hablar sobre protecciones y responsabilidad. Como la última vez.

- Hola, Fate-chan.

Yuuno saludó a la chica para romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado en la habitación, ambiente que Chrono no había parecido advertir pero que él sí había notado. Al igual que la mirada llena de resentimiento que Fate le estaba echando a su hermano.

- Hola, Yuuno.- Dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio y suavizando la expresión.- Lindy dice que si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar.

- Me haría un favor, no creo que acabemos el trabajo antes de la cena.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa para pillar un par de chocolates y de nuevo miró a su hermano de reojo, con una mirada que esta vez no pasó desapercibida para Chrono. Yuuno la observó con detenimiento mientras volvía a la puerta y salía antes de cerrarla.

- Esta también necesita un novio.- Sentenció el moreno, soltando un bufido.- Últimamente está de un raro...

El rubio se ajustó las gafas y abrió de nuevo el libro. Nunca había visto a Fate lanzar una mirada tan cargada de odio y resentimiento, normalmente era dulce y muy tímida, pero aquellos ojos habían mirado a su hermano como si quisiera fulminarlo ahí mismo. Ni cuando Chrono la fastidiaba y se metía con ella la había visto actuar así.

Alzó sus ojos verdes por encima de las gafas y miró al chico delante de él, que pasaba páginas de forma distraída. Luego miró a la puerta y dedujo que posiblemente la chica le habría escuchado perfectamente. Pasó página, seguramente se había puesto así por oír como su hermano explicaba sus experiencias con su amiga. A veces Chrono era demasiado poco considerado.

- ¿Por qué dices que está rara? -Chrono alzó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No lo sé, simplemente hace como si no existiera.

- ¿Nanoha no te ha dicho nada? –El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Ella también está extraña.- Comentó.- Quizá se hayan peleado, no lo sé.

Yuuno suspiró, a veces se preguntaba como su amigo podía ser tan responsable para algunas cosas y tan despreocupado y torpe para otras.

- ¿Y no has pensado en preguntárselo?

El chico cerró de nuevo el libro y miró a su amigo con las cejas alzadas, dándose cuenta de que, como siempre, Yuuno tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-

La cafetería a la que solían ir estaba cerca del instituto y aunque en su opinión los dulces de la pastelería de su familia estaban más buenos, al menos en aquel lugar no tenía a su madre abochornándola delante de su novio. Nanoha sonrió a la camarera que les trajo los pedidos y se dispuso a atacar su trozo de tarta.

Después del tercer bocado se dio cuenta de que el chico frente ella no paraba de mirarla, de hecho no había ni tocado su propio postre así que masticó cuidadosamente y tragó.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás muy callada.- Observó el chico.

- Lo siento.- Dio un sorbo a su café mientras buscaba un tema de conversación.- Me ha sorprendido que me fueras a buscar, casi nunca lo haces.

- Eso es porque tu instituto me queda un poco lejos y tú normalmente vas con Fate. Pero como últimamente no es así, supuse que me tocaba.

La castaña desvió la mirada y él apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Chrono sonrió satisfecho por haber llevado tan rápidamente la conversación por donde quería.

- Quería preguntarte algo.- Nanoha alzó la vista y sus ojos relampaguearon por un momento.- ¿Le has dicho algo a tu hermana?

- ¿Eh? –Chrono parpadeó confundido, sin saber qué tenía que ver él en eso.- ¿Qué tenía que decirle?

- No sé... algo como que no se meta entre nosotros...- Nanoha suspiró al ver su cara de sorpresa.- Olvídalo.

- Yo no podría decirle algo así.- Él se incorporó y la miró con seriedad.- Me alegra que Fate se haya hecho amiga tuya, antes era muy tímida pero ahora es algo más sociable. No podría decirle que se alejara de su mejor amiga.

La castaña disimuló una risilla amarga al escuchar eso. "Su mejor amiga" decía. Al parecer la rubia ya no pensaba así, pues seguía evitándola siempre que podía. Al menos ahora sabía que no había sido por petición expresa de Chrono, aunque desde el principio sabía que sería así, tenía que comprobarlo.

Pero eso sólo la dejaba en el mismo punto muerto en el que se encontraba antes. La frase que le dijo aquel día en el autobús aun resonaba en su cabeza. La mirada entristecida que le dedicó antes de irse seguía grabada en su memoria. Y Nanoha seguía sin entender nada.

"No quiero meterme en medio."

¿Si Chrono no le había pedido que se alejara de ellos, entonces, qué había pasado para que Fate pensara que sobraba?

- No entiendo nada.- Declaró, abatida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico alargó la mano para agarrar la de Nanoha. Ella se quedó mirando aquella mano tan grande en comparación con la suya. Apartó la mirada y con suavidad quitó la mano de ahí para coger el tenedor y juguetear con el trozo de pastel que le quedaba, aunque ya no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Su melena rubia era inconfundible, tan larga que siempre destacaba, recogida por aquella cinta negra en forma de lazo y que provocaba que se meciera a un lado y a otro a cada paso, brillando con la luz. Nanoha se fijó en que la falda de su uniforme también ondeaba en su avance, mostrando sus piernas pálidas y fuertes debido al entrenamiento de su club.

Fate se paró en un semáforo y ella tuvo que tragar saliva cuando pudo vislumbrar la mirada perdida de la chica.

- Chrono... -Nanoha dejó el tenedor aun sin apartar la mirada del ventanal.- ¿Habías quedado con Yuuno, verdad?

Miró al chico con seriedad y éste parpadeó al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su novia. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse.

- Er... Sí, ¿por qué?

- Acabo de recordar que he de hacer un recado.- Cogió su cartera y se puso de pie.- Lo siento.

- No, tranquila... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta.- Nanoha se acercó a él y le dio un beso que en el último momento se desvió hacia la mejilla.- Adiós.

Salió de la cafetería para acercarse a ella apresuradamente, se colocó a su lado justo cuando el semáforo se ponía de nuevo en verde y caminó con tranquilidad mientras la miraba de reojo. La rubia no se había percatado de su presencia y Nanoha hubiera empezado a pensar que era transparente, si no fuera porque la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos borgoñas le decía claramente que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Fate se paró en otra intersección y Nanoha pensó que era buena señal que procurase que no la atropellaran. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera y entonces fue cuando se percató de la presencia a su lado, la miró de reojo y al advertir quien era su expresión cambio a una de perpleja sorpresa. La castaña tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

- Vaya, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.- Se burló.

- Nanoha...- Murmuró, aun demasiado sorprendida.- No... ¿Cuándo...? ¿Qué...?

- Llevo un rato a tu lado, pero estabas demasiado distraída.

Un rápido vistazo sirvió para cruzar la calle a toda velocidad. Nanoha soltó un gruñido y empezó a seguirla hasta atraparla, agarrándole de la muñeca para que no se le escapara. Fate se detuvo y la miró antes de bajar la mirada a su agarre y fruncir el ceño.

- Suéltame, he de...

- Me da igual la excusa que pongas.- Ella también la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Si es necesario romperé una ventana para entrar a tu casa y poder hablar contigo.

Fate alzó las cejas ante la expresión determinada de la ojiazul. Estaba tan seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza, de hecho, Fate _sabía_ que cumpliría esa amenaza. Sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron y no pudo contener una ligera risilla que provocó que el rostro de Nanoha cambiara a una amplia sonrisa, contenta por haber logrado hacerla sonreír.

- Está bien.- Dijo la rubia, provocando que ella soltara su agarre y le permitiera empezar a caminar.- Haz lo que quieras.

- Vaya.- Esta vez fue Nanoha quien alzó las cejas.- Deberé amenazarte más seguido.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo. Aquella chica era imposible pero lo cierto es que ella ya no se veía con fuerzas para seguir evitándola. Caminaron en silencio durante un buen tramo. Fate era consciente de que aquella situación tan incómoda y tensa la había creado ella misma y deseó volver atrás para reaccionar de otra manera ante sus sentimientos. Estaba segura de que si hubiera hecho como si nada, aquello no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Nanoha chutó una piedra que había en el camino e hizo una mueca cuando fue a parar contra un coche. La chica a su lado ahogó una nueva risa y ella la miró de reojo.

- Me alegra que sonrías de nuevo.- Comentó con sinceridad.- Y que me hables de nuevo.

- Lo siento.- Bajó la mirada.- No era mi intención que ocurriera esto.

- ¿El qué?

Silencio. Siempre era igual, cuando Fate quería evadir una pregunta simplemente se quedaba callada y guardaba silencio, esperando a que su interlocutor se cansara de esperar una respuesta y cambiase de tema.

Sin embargo Nanoha ya conocía ese sistema de defensa de su amiga y estaba dispuesta a hacerla hablar, así que simplemente cogió aire dispuesta a decir todo lo que pensaba, esperando que Fate decidiera intervenir en algún momento.

- ¿Sabes? –Empezó.- He estado dándole muchas vueltas, está claro que algo ha ocurrido que te ha hecho querer distanciarte de mi, pero después de estos días me he dado cuenta de que no lo soporto. No soporto tenerte lejos.- Se calló un momento, su mirada baja.- Lo siento si tengo la culpa de...

- Tú no tienes la culpa.- Fate se detuvo, mirándola con seriedad, Nanoha la miró confundida.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no debes disculparte, no lo hagas.

- Pero siento que...

- ¡No te disculpes! –La castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono elevado.- Te he dicho que no tienes la culpa.

- ¿Y entonces? –Fate bufó ante su pregunta.- ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Chrono?

La rubia la miró unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar y ella rápidamente la siguió. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

- Chrono tampoco.- Dijo al cabo de un rato, sin detenerse.- Déjalo, Nanoha, suelo darme cuenta cuando sobro y simplemente no quiero estropear lo vuestro.

- ¡Pero es que no sobras! –La cogió de nuevo por la muñeca para que frenara el paso.- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¡Nadie! Ni Chrono ni yo pensamos eso, deja de decir que estropearás lo nuestro, que no quieres meterte en medio, que no quieres estorbar. ¡Fate-chan, nunca estorbarías!

- ¿Y qué hago? –Se detuvo en seco y la encaró.- ¿Qué hago cuando quieras _tirarte_ a tu novio? –Nanoha la soltó sorprendida por el desprecio que escuchó en esa palabra.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Me pongo a filmaros? ¿¡Hacemos un trío!?

Nanoha la observaba perpleja. Fate respiraba con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, advirtiendo con su mirada a quienes se habían detenido al escuchar sus gritos. La gente empezó a caminar disimuladamente y ella echó a andar de nuevo a paso acelerado.

La castaña tardó unos instantes en salir de su asombro. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan exaltada, normalmente Fate era una persona calmada que hablaba con suavidad, pero toda aquella situación había logrado hacerla explotar.

Retomó su camino, había llegado a la calle de la casa de Fate y sin dudarlo caminó hasta ella. Entró en el portal y, justo cuando estaba llamando al ascensor, advirtió a la persona que estaba sentada en las escaleras, con la cabeza entre las manos que mantenía apoyadas en sus rodillas. Titubeó un segundo pero finalmente se acercó a ella.

- Antes has preguntado quién tenía la culpa.- Dijo en un susurro.- La tengo yo.

Alzó su cabeza, mirándola compungida y Nanoha tragó saliva al ver aquellos ojos tan llenos de dolor, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que la rubia intentaba guardar a toda costa. El ascensor emitió un aviso y las puertas se abrieron llenando el portal con un poco más de luz.

- Fate-chan... –Le cogió de la mano y notó como se estremecía ante el roce.- Ven, mejor hablemos arriba.

La chica asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el ascensor, entraron y se quedaron en silencio. Nanoha la miró de reojo y se la encontró con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas, ella también bajó la mirada para observarlas. La mano de Fate era ligeramente más pálida y ella movió la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos, notando que ambas manos eran prácticamente de la misma medida.

- Lo siento.- Murmuró la rubia.- A veces creo que Chrono te acapara y... Debes pensar que soy una amiga horrible.

- Nunca pensaría que eres una mala amiga.- Le cortó.-

Ella la miró y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera irónica. Se puso delante y llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de la castaña, su mirada borgoña se encontró contra el azul de Nanoha, quien se sonrojó ante la repentina cercanía de Fate.

- ¿No lo pensarías...? –Susurró, acercándose aun más, provocando que Nanoha tragara saliva.- ¿Ni aunque hiciera esto?

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó contra ella para rozar sus labios con los de la castaña, quien de repente se tensó. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se miraron unos segundos antes de que Fate volviera a besarla con suavidad. Nanoha parpadeó confundida y se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su amiga recorrer sus labios con lentitud, un escalofrió subió por su espalda y ahora fueron ambas quienes cerraron los ojos. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que ocurría, entreabrió la boca para permitirle el paso y la rubia no se hizo esperar y profundizó el beso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando Nanoha empezó a devolver el beso. Sintió la mano de su amiga enredándose en su pelo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y volvía aquel beso un poco más frenético. Por fin había entendido cuál era el problema. Se separaron para mirarse fijamente, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento.

Fate estaba enamorada de ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Y Nanoha no sabía porqué eso le hacía tan feliz.

**To be continued...

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias**:

OMG!!! XD Y ahora definitivamente no sé como va a ir esto porque todo lo que tenía planeado se ha ido a tomar por Chu-ru chu-ru chu-ru para-pa XDD

En un principio esto no iba a ser así, de hecho en mi opinión ha quedado un poco ohtehdrama, pero creo que la cosa tenía que seguir así... o la _cosa_ opinaba que tenía que seguir así porque se ha escrito un poco sola...

Por los reviews veo que os parece un sacrilegio unir a Chrono y Nanoha... lo siento, pero no lo entiendo XD porque en muchos fics Nanoha está al principio con Yuuno, es parte de un argumento simplón y yo sólo he cambiado al sujeto X para darle más drama al asunto xD ¡Ahora Fate ha de luchar contra su hermano y no contra un hurón! Entiendo que pueda parecer una blasfemia que se acuesten pero en cierta parte es normal, ¿no? Son novios, llevan tiempo saliendo, son adolescentes, Chrono está hormonado hasta las cejas... xD De hecho esto último se demuestra en la conver de sexo entre Yuuno y Chrono que creo que no me ha quedado tan mal como pensaba en un principio... de hecho tenemos:

¡¡Toma falsa!! XD

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los dos hombres dieron un respingo y Chrono se giró con rapidez hacia la puerta, para soltar un quejido al ver a Fate. La rubia parpadeó en el umbral, mirando con las cejas alzadas al chico de gafas, quien estaba de pie, enfundado en un _vestido_ negro con un perturbante escote y una raja que dejaba gran parte de la pierna pálida del chico al descubierto. Por no hablar del carmín en sus labios y el pelo recogido en un moño.

Yuuno sonrió y alzó la bandeja de bombones que sostenía en una mano, la pirámide de envoltorios dorados resplandeció bajo la luz de la lámpara.

- ¿Un Ferr*ro?

Fate apartó la mirada de aquella extraña visión y se centró en mirar con enfado a su hermano, quien la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no cojas mis vestidos para transvestir a Yuuno!

Es cuestión de buen gusto... XDDDD Ni preguntéis...

En fin, nada más... ¿Qué os parece como va la cosa? Creo que se me va a alargar un poco más de lo esperado... *sigh* y yo de exámenes.

PD.- Gracias mil a Tifa_Lock por ayudarme con mis peleas contra Porqués y gerundios XD


	3. III

Hayate charlaba animadamente, contando alguna de las típicas batallas que sufría en su casa cada mañana. Nanoha no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, se había perdido cuando Signum había montado un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar su ropa interior. Dio un respingo cuando notó la mano de su amiga en su hombro.

- ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó Hayate.

- ¿Eh?

La chica de pelo corto suspiró de nuevo. Ya se había imaginado que Nanoha llevaba un buen rato perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Te decía que la sonrisa que tenía Vita era bastante sospechosa, pero olvídalo.

- Lo siento.

Nanoha bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con el asa de su cartera. Estaban apoyadas en una pared, en aquel mismo sitio donde cada mañana quedaban para ir todos juntos a clase. Llevaban un rato esperando al resto de sus amigos pero en el fondo Nanoha no quería estar ahí. Miró al final de la calle, con cierto alivio al ver que no aparecían quienes faltaban.

-Quizá debamos adelantarnos.- Sugirió, echando un rápido vistazo al reloj.- O nosotras también haremos tarde.

Hayate comprobó la hora en su reloj y estaba a punto de acceder cuando una voz masculina las llamó desde lejos.

- Ah, ahí están.- Sonrió, saludando a Chrono con la mano.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law  
-III-

* * *

  
**

Nanoha tragó saliva mientras los veía acercarse. El chico estaba algo más avanzado y las saludaba con el brazo alzado. Y detrás, ella. La vio alzar la mirada y bajarla en el preciso instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron. La castaña también apartó la vista algo cohibida.

Chrono se acercó a ellas y las saludó sin fijarse en la repentina atención que Nanoha había encontrado por el suelo, le cogió de la barbilla para alzarle la cara y unió sus labios a los de ella. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó ante el contacto pero él se separó como si nada ocurriese, dirigiéndose a Hayate que pedía una explicación de por qué habían llegado tarde.

Nanoha se giró lentamente para mirar a Fate y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver sus ojos rubíes fijos en ella, sin aquel brillo característico que siempre tenían. La sonrisa tímida que normalmente adornaba el rostro de la rubia, había sido sustituida por una expresión seria y fría que le hizo tragar saliva.

- ¿Vamos tirando? –Preguntó Hayate a su espalda, pero Nanoha no podía moverse.

Fate dejó de mirarla y su expresión se volvió una máscara sonriente antes de dirigirse a Hayate y dejar atrás a Nanoha.

El camino al instituto se hizo especialmente largo para ellas, quienes no paraban de lanzarse miradas de reojo mientras se mantenían más calladas de lo normal. Hayate había vuelto a la historia de la ropa interior de Signum y Chrono se estaba riendo con la anécdota cuando giraron una esquina y el edificio se hizo visible al final de la calle. Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio a la vez y se miraron con sorpresa por ello.

Nanoha fue a cruzar la verja sin pensárselo pero algo la retuvo. Miró con horror la mano en su cintura y luego a Chrono, quien la había pegado a su cuerpo mientras sonreía.

- Sé que vas algo tarde, pero quiero mi despedida.- La castaña miró a sus compañeras en busca de una salida pero el rostro inexpresivo de Fate y la mirada felina de Hayate no le ayudaron.- ¿Por qué no te pasas luego por casa? Mi madre llegará tarde...

No hacía falta ser un genio para captar claramente el significado oculto de aquella frase. Los ojos azules de Nanoha se desviaron automáticamente hacia Fate, quien se había girado para empezar a caminar hacia clase. Hayate le sonrió y decidió seguir a la rubia para dejarles intimidad.

- Yo... –Volvió a mirar al chico. Chrono la observaba con una sonrisa y Nanoha sintió como la mano que mantenía en su cintura empezaba a subir lentamente por su espalda.- No lo sé... no creo que pueda.

La mano de él se detuvo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La castaña se mordió el labio al ver su cara de decepción pero pronto Chrono volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, si no puedes no pasa nada.

La campana del instituto sonó a sus espaldas y ambos miraron hacia el recinto. El moreno echó un vistazo al reloj e hizo una mueca.

- Vas a llegar tarde.- Observó ella.

- Sí... –Se inclinó para darle un beso rápido antes de alejarse a toda prisa.- ¡Nos vemos!

Nanoha le despidió con la mano mientras lo veía marcharse y soltó un suspiro cansado antes de empezar a caminar a paso rápido hacia el edificio. Aquello estaba resultando mucho más incómodo de lo que había imaginado que sería.

Alcanzó a las demás en los casilleros de la entrada. Fate estaba cerrando ya su taquilla mientras la castaña la esperaba un par de pasos más lejos, buscando algo en su cartera.

- ¿Por qué no vienes tú también a casa? –Preguntó la rubia a Hayate y ésta, al alzar la cabeza para mirarla, vio a Nanoha detrás de Fate.- Podemos jugar al Soul Calibur, así al menos no los escucharé.

Hayate se sorprendió al ver una amarga sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia. Aquella mueca torcida no tenía ninguna similitud con su habitual sonrisa y rápidamente sus ojos miraron por encima del hombro de Fate para echar un vistazo a la chica que estaba detrás. Nanoha se había quedado helada y su rostro estaba completamente pálido mientras la rubia se alejaba sin haber notado su presencia. Hayate dudó un instante pero empezó a caminar detrás de su amiga y dejó a la castaña ahí.

Una vez a solas Nanoha abrió su casillero y cambió los zapatos sin demasiado miramiento. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que Fate siempre estaba en casa cuando ella se quedaba a dormir con Chrono? Se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos mientras cogía aire y lo soltaba lentamente. No quería ni imaginarse lo difícil que debía haber resultado aquello para la rubia, normal que decidiera alejarse de ella, Nanoha nunca había advertido sus sentimientos y había sido una desconsiderada sin saberlo.

¿Qué habría hecho ella en su lugar? ¿Si fuera Fate quien estuviera en la habitación de al lado con su hermano? Parpadeó y cerró el casillero de un portazo al darse cuenta de que, en todo caso, tendría que haber pensado en Chrono con su hermana. Aquello estaba confundiéndola demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate estaba mirando por la ventana, ajena a la explicación del profesor. Su mente no paraba de recordarle la peor metedura de pata que podría haber hecho nunca. ¿En qué maldito momento se dejó vencer por sus deseos de besar a Nanoha? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ahora la situación era peor que antes.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios casi con lascivia. No podía evitar recordar el beso que le robó a su mejor amiga ni las sensaciones que le recorrieron al hacerlo. Y después de aquello había salido corriendo sin decir una palabra.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la frente y se dio un par de golpecitos disimuladamente, el compañero a su lado la miró algo extrañado pero ella sólo le sonrió algo sonrojada antes de volver a sus pensamientos. Si se hubiera quedado podría haberse inventado cualquier excusa, podría incluso haberse echado a reír mientras decía que era una broma, seguro que Nanoha se hubiera creído eso antes que cualquier otro motivo. Pero no. En cuanto sintió como la lengua de Nanoha buscaba la suya se olvidó por completo de todo, y el beso se volvió demasiado pasional como para enmascararlo en una broma. Peor aun cuando se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas pupilas azules que tantas sensaciones despertaban en ella últimamente.

Simplemente no pudo hacer otra cosa que huir.

Miró hacia Nanoha. La chica estaba dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, aparentemente atenta a la clase, pero Fate sabía por ese gesto que en realidad no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la lección. Sin dejar de mirarla dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa y su cabello rubio se desparramó por la madera. Esa mañana iba dispuesta a hablar con ella, pero al verla besándose con Chrono había sentido tal rabia, que había preferido no dirigirle la palabra. Por no hablar de aquello que le había propuesto su hermano a la castaña. ¿Aceptaría? Hayate le había dicho que no podría quedarse así que volvería a estar a solas con la pareja. Fate cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que le esperaba si Nanoha iba esa noche a su casa, no creía que lo aguantara. Empezaba a odiar a Lindy por faltar tanto en casa.

Una sombra le hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la mirada para ver qué era sin demasiado interés. Se incorporó de golpe mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

- ¿Se duerme, señorita Harlaown? -Preguntó el profesor, cruzado de brazos delante de ella.

- Sí... ¡Digo, no! -Se corrigió pero la clase ya había estallado en carcajadas.

El hombre le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la libreta de notas y volvió al frente de la clase mientras pedía al resto de alumnos que dejaran de reír. Fate sintió como le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza y se hundió en la silla al ver como Nanoha intentaba disimular una risilla.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro. El día había sido bastante largo y estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. En un par de ocasiones Fate se había acercado a ella y había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente siempre la cerraba mientras apartaba la mirada y Nanoha la veía alejarse completamente sonrojada. Por su parte ella también había intentado hablar con la rubia pero el resultado fue similar. Ante aquellos ojos escarlatas era como si su cerebro se bloqueara y se empeñara en recordarle el sabor de los labios de su amiga.

Rodó por la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. Le iba a resultar difícil pero tenía que aclarar lo sucedido, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle... ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué había significado para ella? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? O lo peor de todo, ¿había sido sólo una broma? Sin embargo también se hacía preguntas a ella misma, como por ejemplo aquella que llevaba formulando una parte de su mente a la que prefería ignorar, una pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza desde que Fate salió corriendo después de besarla.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios?

Se puso de pie de un salto y se cambió el uniforme rápidamente antes de salir camino a la tienda de su familia. Su madre estaba sirviendo en una mesa cuando la vio entrar y la saludó con la mano, Nanoha le hizo un gesto diciendo que iba a ponerse el delantal de trabajo y se dirigió a la trastienda saludando a su padre en el camino. Abrió la taquilla que había en el pequeño cuarto y sacó uno de los delantales negros con el nombre de la pastelería. Mientras se lo colocaba miró con fijeza su reflejo en el espejo que había en la puerta. Su mirada se perdió en sus ojos mientras nuevamente su mente divagaba en aquel beso del día anterior.

Si se centraba un instante en el recuerdo aun podía sentir con claridad la mano de Fate entrelazada con la suya. Podía notar incluso su calor o el roce suave de sus dedos en su mejilla. Pero sobre todo podía sentir sus labios. Se llevó la mano a la boca y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, sin esforzarse demasiado podía sentir la lengua de Fate desplazándose por ellos. Podía ver su rostro a escasos centímetros, sus ojos borgoñas fijos en los suyos, podía notar su aliento... Podía sentirla.

- ¿Nanoha? –La nombrada dio un respingo y miró con asombro a la figura que la observaba desde la puerta.- ¿Qué hacías? Parecías absorta.

- N-nada, sólo estaba...- Miró de reojo al espejo y cerró la taquilla.- Nada.

Su madre sonrió de medio lado provocando que se sonrojara. Momoko se parecía bastante a Nanoha, o más bien ella se parecía a su madre, pero a diferencia de Nanoha la mujer era bastante más perspicaz. Y la expresión perdida y el gesto con el que se había encontrado a su hija eran un par de pistas indiscutibles sobre el qué pensaba. Además el sonrojo de su cara se lo confirmaba.

- ¿Estabas pensando en Chrono-kun? –Ante la mención del nombre la chica palideció mientras su madre se acercaba a colocarle bien el delantal.- Me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que habrías quedado con él.

- Quería... ayudar un poco.

Nanoha no pudo mirar a su madre a la cara. Se suponía que debería estar pensando en Chrono, sí, no en su hermana, no en los labios de Fate. Pero ni siquiera cuando Chrono le dio su primer beso se había sentido así. Se vio arrancada de nuevo de sus pensamientos cuando Momoko le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Miyuki ha preparado ese pastel de chocolate que te gusta tanto, luego podrás comer un trozo.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y salió con su madre para atender a los clientes. Tenía que reconocer que la pastelería se había hecho bastante famosa en la zona y a esas horas estaba llena de gente, la mayoría madres que venían de recoger a sus hijos del colegio, o chicas que acababan de salir del instituto y hacían una parada con sus amigas.

Estuvo bastante ocupada durante un buen rato y eso era precisamente lo que quería cuando decidió pasar la tarde ayudando a su familia. Estar ocupada no le dejaría tiempo para pensar en cosas que la confundieran.

El sol se estaba empezando a ocultar cuando la campana que había sobre la puerta sonó y ella se giró para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente. Pero las palabras no lograron abandonar su boca.

- Hola.- Saludó Fate desde la entrada, aun con el uniforme y con la bolsa de entrenamiento en el hombro.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y notó el sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas de su amiga, así como algunas gotas que escurrían de su pelo medio mojado. Seguramente venía directa de su club.

- Hola...- Murmuró la castaña sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

Se quedaron de pie una delante de la otra. La atmósfera tensa e incómoda que se empeñaba en acompañarlas desde hacía unos días estaba de nuevo presente, como una molesta presencia de la que no podían deshacerse.

- ¡Hola Fate-chan! –La voz de Momoko las sobresaltó a ambas. La mujer se acercó y le dio un golpecito a su hija.- ¿No piensas decirle que se siente? –Bromeó y guió a la rubia poniendo una mano en su espalda.- ¿Qué quieres, Fate? Hoy invita la casa.

- Siempre invita la casa.- Observó Nanoha con una sonrisa burlona.

- Para mí es un placer.- Admitió la rubia sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.- Me encantan vuestros pasteles.

- Eres un encanto, Fate-chan.- Sonrió Momoko ante el cumplido.- Espera aquí, te traeré un trozo del pastel de Miyuki.

- ¡Tráeme otro a mi! –Exclamó Nanoha pero la mujer ya se había marchado.- Espero que me haya oído, a veces está en su mundo.

- Os parecéis mucho.- Rió Fate, sentándose en la mesa.

- ¡Oye! No es cierto.

La castaña hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba y eso provocó una leve carcajada de su amiga. Ambas se quedaron mirando ahora con más calma, la tensión se había esfumado de repente y volvían a ser las buenas amigas de siempre, sin problemas ni confusiones de por medio. Sonrieron contentas de notar que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido esos días, seguían llevándose igual de bien y mantenían aquella complicidad que habían encontrado en la otra desde un principio.

La madre de Nanoha no tardó en venir con un par de trozos de pastel y los dejó en la mesa. Fate se lo agradeció y se quedó mirando a la mujer que se alejaba después de sonreírle. Cuando dijo que Nanoha y su madre se parecían no lo decía en broma, ambas tenían la misma sonrisa cálida y físicamente se semejaban bastante. De repente la rubia se encontró preguntándose si su amiga sería así cuando creciera, una madre amable y sonriente. La miró de reojo y disimuló una sonrisa, seguramente sería una madre muy estricta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que el padre fuera Chrono.

- Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer.- Dijo directamente, sin rodeos, y Nanoha se tensó ligeramente en su silla.- Siento lo que ocurrió, no debería haberlo hecho.

La seriedad en el rostro de Fate desconcertó a la chica por un instante. Debajo de aquella máscara de ceño fruncido y mirada decidida era difícil leer lo que realmente pensaba. De hecho Fate siempre había sido difícil de leer y, ahora que pensaba que empezaba a entenderla un poco más, Nanoha se daba cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía tanto como se imaginaba.

Ese pensamiento y las palabras de la rubia provocaron que bajara la mirada un poco apenada.

- ...¿Por qué te disculpas?

Fate parpadeó, su expresión seria se quebró y la miró desconcertada. ¿No era eso lo que debía hacer, disculparse? La besó sin más y encima salió corriendo sin darle una explicación, ni siquiera habían podido dirigirse la palabra en todo el día por culpa de su acción. ¿No le tocaba disculparse?

- Bueno... –Carraspeó y volvió a su expresión seria.- Pensé que debía disculparme por mi comportamiento, ayer hice algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa y...

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado? –Nanoha no supo por qué aquello le había dolido tanto, ni por qué su voz había salido tan cortante.- ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! –Fate cogió aire y lo dejó ir lentamente. Aquella conversación estaba siendo más extraña de lo que se imaginó- Mira, Nanoha... No tenía ningún derecho a...–Se sonrojó.- ...Bueno, a besarte. En aquel momento lo hice sin pensar y la verdad es que me preocupa lo que puedas pensar al respecto. Dejando a parte lo que sienta yo, no quiero que todo esto destruya nuestra amistad y... y no quiero que estropee lo que tienes con Chrono.

Se miraron unos segundos. Fate parecía algo nerviosa y avergonzada, pero la seriedad y sinceridad de sus palabras se anteponían a eso. Nanoha bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio un segundo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Verás, Fate-chan, desde ayer... –Titubeó un instante y se mordió el labio buscando las palabras.- He estado pensando y...

La rubia se puso de pie y ella la miró con asombro. Por un instante los ojos borgoñas brillaron con algo similar al pánico.

- ¿Sabes? –Fate miró a su alrededor, incapaz de mirar a su amiga.- Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que pasó. Fue un error por mi parte, un error que nunca debí haber cometido. En serio, Nanoha, olvídalo por favor.- La miró de nuevo y esta vez su expresión era casi una súplica.- Olvídalo y volvamos a estar como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Será lo mejor para ti y... y para Chrono. Será lo mejor para todos.

- Fate-chan... -Nanoha se levantó rápidamente pero la chica ya se estaba alejando de ella.- ¡Fate-chan!

La alcanzó llegando a la puerta, la cogió del hombro pero ella se resistió y se apartó negando con la cabeza. La castaña tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer.

- Sólo, por favor, no te alejes de mí...

Nanoha se quedó estática en la entrada mientras la chica salía prácticamente corriendo de allí y se alejaba entre la gente. Se quedó un instante sin saber si seguirla o no hasta que su madre apareció a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica la miró aturdida y Momoko la observó con curiosidad, preguntándole por lo sucedido sin necesidad de palabras.

De repente frunció el ceño, cansada de que Fate siempre hiciera lo mismo y saliera corriendo. Se quitó el delantal con un gruñido de frustración y se lo dio a su madre, quien lo aceptó en silencio y la vio alejarse de ahí en dirección a su casa.

Momoko entró de nuevo a la tienda y soltó un suspiro al ver, en una mesa vacía, dos trozos de tarta sin tocar.

**To be continued...

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias:** Yo debería de estar estudiando en plan a muerte, peeeeeero, el NanoFate a veces se antepone a los deberes XD Otro cap... en el que no he contado ni la mitad de lo que quería...U De hecho se podría decir que es un cap de transición (que suena más pro que 'de relleno' xD) dónde sólo explico "el día después de" XD y aunque quería poner un par de cosas más, una vocecita (de las muchas que hay en mi cabeza) me ha obligado a dejarlo ahí. Así que parece que al final la cosa se va a alargar de mala manera, vaya por diox.

En el próximo prometo que habrá cosas más interesantes -alzamiento sutil de ceja- y es que Nanoha se ha cansado de la situación. Y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando The white devil se cansa de la situación. ¡Que hay SLB para todos! XD

Como parece que la cosa de las tomas falsas gustó...

**¡Toma falsa II!**

Hayate charlaba animadamente, contando alguna de las típicas batallas que sufría en su casa cada mañana. Nanoha no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, se había perdido cuando Signum había montado un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar su ropa interior.

- Así que nos dividimos en grupos.- Contó Hayate.- Vita y yo miramos en la planta de arriba, Shamal y Signum buscaban por la de abajo y nos hemos pasado como una hora buscando la dichosa ropa interior de Signum, no me ha dado tiempo ni a desayunar, pero la mujer es fan de la lencería y parecía un verdadero demonio. ¡Cualquiera se negaba a ayudarla a buscar su colección! -Nanoha parpadeó al escuchar ese dato. ¿Desde cuando Signum tenía una colección de ropa interior?- El caso es que al parecer Shamal se cansó de buscar y se escaqueó al jardín... y entonces encontró la lencería.

- ¿En el patio? –Preguntó la castaña extrañada, y Hayate asintió mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- En la caseta de Zafira.- Rió.- El pobre estaba sentado al lado con cara de pena porque no podía entrar de la cantidad de sujetadores que abarrotaban su casa. De hecho incluso la desbordaban, muchos conjuntos estaban encima del tejado.- Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada, Hayate al recordar la estampa y Nanoha al imaginársela.- Zafira ha sufrido la ira de Signum y eso que posiblemente el perro no tenía ni idea de qué hacía toda esa ropa interior en su caseta.

Nanoha se había quedado mirando un punto perdido en el suelo. La imagen de un montón de ropa interior había invadido su mente y por alguna razón aquella imagen se distorsionó hasta adoptar la forma de Fate en un conjunto de lencería negro, posando con mirada lujuriosa y sonrisa provocativa. La castaña se sonrojó con violencia al imaginarla encima de una cama enorme con aquel conjunto y dio un respingo cuando notó la mano de su amiga en su hombro.

- ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó Hayate y la expresión embobada, sonrojada y lasciva de su amiga le hizo soltar un suspiro.-Te decía que la sonrisa que tenía Vita era bastante sospechosa, pero olvídalo, la tuya lo es más.

- Vale... -Nanoha bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con el asa de su cartera.- ¿Crees que Fate aceptaría un conjunto de lencería negro para navidad?

¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

PD.- Por cierto, con Ferr*ro de la toma anterior me refería a una marca de bombones. El anuncio antes lo hacía Isabel Preysler, de ahí la coña xDDD


	4. IV

Metió el lápiz en su estuche y se estiró pesadamente mientras soltaba un quejido por tener todos los músculos agarrotados. Movió sus muñecas de forma que sus huesos soltaron un fuerte crujido ante el movimiento, pasarse toda la hora tomando apuntes a la desesperada era bastante agotador.

Abrió su cartera y rebuscó hasta dar con un zumo, puso la pajita y empezó a beber mientras se dirigía a la ventana. El cielo estaba algo nublado, pero había parado de llover y eso le hizo soltar un suspiro. Estaba demasiado cansada para entrenar pero al parecer la lluvia ya no le servía de excusa.

Se volvió hacia la clase y se recostó en el cristal mientras bebía de su zumo. Muchos alumnos ya habían recogido y se habían ido, así que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Su vista se dirigió hacia Nanoha. Inconscientemente siempre la buscaba y últimamente en más de una ocasión se la encontraba mirándola, cosa que provocaba que ambas apartaran la mirada rápidamente.

Tal y como acababa de ocurrir.

Fate sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo mientras miraba en dirección opuesta a la que sus ojos se dirigían hacía unos segundos. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber vuelto a apartar la vista pero, a pesar de esas miradas furtivas que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, tenía que admitir que después de la visita de la rubia a la cafetería de Nanoha las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

O al menos en apariencia.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law**

**-IV-

* * *

  
**

Sus ojos rojizos se dirigieron tímidamente de nuevo en busca de su amiga. Nanoha estaba recostada en una mesa y la miraba fijamente, provocando que por poco volviera a apartar la mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos. Sin embargo esta vez ninguna de las dos rompió el contacto visual.

Las pupilas azules de la castaña se desviaron momentáneamente hacia un lado, y Fate se fijó en que Hayate estaba sentada en frente de la chica, diciéndole algo. De hecho llevaba ahí desde el principio aunque no la hubiese visto. Nanoha asintió a lo que le decía su amiga y sonrió mientras Hayate se ponía de pie.

El brick de zumo hizo un ruido de succión cuando se acabó y Fate lo apartó de sus labios mientras veía a Nanoha acercarse directamente hacia ella.

- Hey, Fate-chan.- La nombrada miró a Hayate, quien también se había acercado hasta ahí.- Nanoha dice que podemos invadir su casa para hacer un torneo, ¿te apuntas?

- Y-yo...- Balbuceó, sorprendida por la proposición.- Tengo entrenamiento.

- Te esperamos.- Dijo la chica.- ¿Verdad, Nanoha?

La nombrada alargó la mano y le arrebató el zumo. La rubia abrió la boca cuando Nanoha se llevó la pajita a los labios, sorbió con cuidado e hizo una mueca al ver que no quedaba bebida. Fate cerró la boca completamente sonrojada mientras Nanoha le pasaba el cartón con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No me has dejado nada.- Protestó.- Hayate también tiene que hacer cosas en su club. Anda, ve a entrenar, te esperamos aquí. Luego podemos pasar por el Midori Ya para llevarnos un pastel, ¿vale?

Asintió distraídamente, más por inercia que por realmente pensar en su acción. Sus amigas sonrieron y se alejaron dejándola ahí, aun medio aturdida. ¿Nanoha acababa de darle un beso indirecto? Negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en estupideces. Seguro que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Seguro que aquella extraña mirada que le había dirigido cuando sus labios rozaron la pajita había sido su imaginación. Seguro que aquella sonrisa se le había antojado provocativa porque estaba empezando a tener serios problemas mentales.

Miró el zumo en la mano y lo apretó antes de caminar hasta su mesa y coger la bolsa. Salió de la clase y lanzó el cartón vacío a la papelera mientras se dirigía a entrenar.

Más quisiera ella que Nanoha le diera un beso... directa o indirectamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió al aula se sorprendió al encontrarse únicamente con Hayate, quien alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo sólo un segundo para ver quién era. La rubia dejó su bolsa de deporte sobre una mesa y se acercó a la chica mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de Nanoha.

- No sé dónde está.- Dijo Hayate, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada.- Cuando he vuelto ya no estaba.

Fate asintió con la cabeza mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj. Era más pronto de lo habitual. Se había dado prisa al acabar el entrenamiento porque realmente se moría de ganas de volver a pasar tiempo con Nanoha, tal y como lo hacían antes. Antes de que a ella se le ocurriese la estupidez de enamorarse de la castaña.

Suspiró y echó un vistazo rápido a la ventana mientras daba media vuelta. Hayate bajó la revista al notar como se alejaba completamente decidida hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A buscarla.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Fate se paró en la puerta y apoyó una mano en el marco mientras miraba el suelo con una sonrisa torcida. Claro que sabía donde estaba. Si no estaba en clase esperando a que acabase su entrenamiento, entonces sólo quedaba un sitio donde pudiera estar.

- Ven.

Hayate se puso de pie y dejó la revista sobre una mesa mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a la rubia, cuyo paso decidido dejaba en evidencia que sabía donde iba.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? –Repitió la castaña al llegar a su lado.

- Se ha despejado el cielo.- Hayate alzó una ceja ante sus palabras. Fate vio su expresión confundida y sonrió.- Esta mañana llovía, pero ahora el cielo está despejado y gracias a la lluvia el aire está limpio de contaminación. El cielo se debe de ver perfectamente, ¿no crees?

- Ya... –La chica la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- A Nanoha le gusta el cielo.

La ojiazul fue a preguntar pero entonces se fijó en el camino que habían tomado y todo encajó en su mente. Su boca se abrió en un "oh" silencioso y eso provocó que Fate soltara una risilla.

Empezaron a subir una larga escalera y Hayate sonrió al mirar hacia arriba. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido buscar a Nanoha ahí porque, para empezar, no sabía que a la chica le gustase el cielo ya que no solía hablar demasiado de ella misma. De hecho ninguna de las tres solía hablar demasiado de su vida privada. Y seguramente por eso se llevaban tan bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo al ver la puerta del final. Fate la miró sin entender la pregunta.- ¿Cómo sabes que le gusta el cielo?

- Porque siempre lo está mirando.

Hayate sonrió. Tenía que admitir que nunca se había fijado en ese detalle, a pesar de que conocía a Nanoha desde hacía más tiempo que la rubia.

- Te fijas mucho en ella.

Fate se detuvo con la mano en la manivela y miró de reojo a la chica, quien sonreía de forma despreocupada. A veces Yagami Hayate le desconcertaba con sus comentarios ya que nunca sabía cuando iban con segundas intenciones. Aunque probablemente siempre iban con segundas intenciones.

- Sí... –Admitió mientras giraba la manivela.- Demasiado.- añadió en voz baja para que no la escuchase.

Tal y como esperaba Nanoha estaba sentada contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, aprovechando que la cornisa del tejado había dejado un hueco de suelo seco. Sus ojos azules se apartaron del cielo para cruzarse con las pupilas rojas unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia el cielo.

- ¿Ya me he vuelto a despistar? –Preguntó Nanoha con una sonrisa.- A veces no me doy cuenta del tiempo que paso aquí.

- No.- Fate negó con la cabeza, también sonriendo.- Hoy he salido antes del entrenamiento.

- Oh...

Hayate se asomó ligeramente por encima del hombro de Fate, ya que ésta se había parado en medio de la puerta y no le dejaba pasar. Nanoha seguía mirando el cielo, con una expresión extrañamente serena y no se atrevió a romper el silencio en el que se habían hundido. Una brisa las sacudió y agitó los cabellos de las chicas y Hayate tuvo que apartarse del pelo rubio que le iba a la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Fate, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

- Miro el cielo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Nanoha miró a la rubia por la pregunta.- Hoy hace frío, así que algo debe de haber pasado para que estés aquí.

- Sólo quería pensar.

La chica de pelo corto aprovechó que Fate había dado un par de pasos al frente y se colocó bajo el umbral de la puerta, manteniéndose resguardada del viento frío. Miró a Fate y luego a Nanoha, quien había vuelto a fijar su vista en el cielo. Hayate alzó las cejas al ver la complicidad que había entre ambas, como al parecer Fate entendía a la perfección a Nanoha y como ésta sonreía ante la agudeza de su amiga.

- Nanoha... –Cerró sus ojos borgoñas al acordarse de que Hayate seguía detrás de ella, no era momento para hablar de sus problemas.- ¿Vamos?

- Ha venido Chrono a verme.- Fate se tensó notablemente y desde la puerta Hayate alzó las cejas ante el gesto de la rubia.- Me ha llamado poco después de que os fuerais. Ha venido a buscarme a la puerta ya que últimamente no me paso demasiado por su... por vuestra casa.- Nanoha suspiró.- Me ha sonreído y me ha dicho "Tenía ganas de verte, últimamente no quedamos demasiado. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?"

- ¿Por qué no has ido con él?

- Por que... –Cerró los ojos y guardó silencio un momento.- Por que Fate-chan yo...

Se calló de golpe. Al alzar la vista para mirar a la rubia se encontró con que Hayate también estaba allí, escuchando en silencio mientras miraba a ambas chicas sin entender nada. Nanoha la miró con horror y Fate se giró ligeramente para ver a la chica que seguía bajo la puerta.

Hayate notó el ambiente tenso que acababa de formarse por su presencia y sonrió forzadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- Quizá deba dejaros a solas...

- No, tranquila.- Nanoha recuperó su expresión alegre y se incorporó sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.- Simplemente no he ido con Chorno porque ya había quedado con vosotras. ¿Vamos?

Fate asintió y salió de ahí pasando por al lado de Hayate. Nanoha se puso al lado de la castaña y le sonrió con algo de vergüenza por lo que había pasado. Las tres se dirigieron a clase en silencio para buscar sus cosas. Las tres sabían que ese no era el motivo por el cual Nanoha no había ido con Chrono.

-.-.-.-.-

Hayate hubiera preferido inventarse alguna excusa creíble que la sacara de allí, pero como horas antes había estado entusiasmada por la idea, ya no había marcha atrás. Por mucho que el ambiente fuera tan tenso que tuviera ganas de gritar.

Dejó el mando en el suelo y echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigas. Fate se estiró para agarrar el mando libre y así poder seguir con la batalla. Eso era normal, pensó Hayate, lo que era extraño era el titubeo que tuvo al rozar a Nanoha y que ésta tuviera que apartar rápidamente la vista porque se había encontrado echando un vistazo al escote de la rubia.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Definitivamente tenía ganas de gritar. Puede que se hubiera pasado parte de su infancia en una silla de ruedas, pero nunca había sido ciega.

Y aquello, lo mirase como lo mirase, en su mundo se llamaba tensión sexual.

Se levantó mientras en la pantalla empezaba una nueva pelea. No hacía falta que se quedase para ver quén ganaría, Nanoha al parecer estaba de mal humor y se desquitaba con el juego, así que llevaba una victoria tras otra.

- ¿Te importa si me sirvo un zumo? –Preguntó desde la cocina.

- No, adelante.

Hayate suspiró y abrió la nevera. Normalmente las tardes en las que se reunían las tres para pasarse las horas frente la consola era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, pero necesitaba salir de ahí. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo miró con una sonrisa. Suerte que tenía gente que podía salvarla.

- Me temo que voy a tener que irme.- Informó cuando llegó al salón. Sus amigas la miraron con sorpresa.- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Signum, me necesita para no sé qué así que viene a buscarme.

Mentalmente se estaba reprendiendo por aquella mentira, pero era una mentira piadosa que no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

- Oh... vale.- Nanoha se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.- Entonces quizá debamos comernos el pastel mientras esperas.

- Buena idea.- Sonrió Hayate mientras se sentaba. Fate le pasó el mando que al fin Nanoha había dejado libre y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Supongo que me iré también.- Contestó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- ¿Crees que Signum me podría acercar a casa?

- No.- La rubia se giró para mirarla, sorprendiéndose de la seriedad en el rostro de Hayate.- Quédate y habla lo que tengas que hablar con Nanoha. Es lo mejor.

Fate abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar antes de apartar la mirada. No podía contradecir a la castaña cuando tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero...

Hayate sonrió y se puso de pie para ayudar a Nanoha con el pastel. Sabía que no tendría que haber dicho nada, pero le gustaba demasiado meterse en la vida de la gente. Se sentaron a comerse el pastel y se llevó un trozo a la boca distraídamente mientras observaba a sus amigas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que venía viendo en ellas desde hacía unos días. Las miradas, los sonrojos, los silencios, la incomodidad... Sólo esperaba que no fueran tan lentas como aparentaban y... que la situación acabara bien. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería sencillo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el timbre sonó indicando que debía marcharse. Se puso rápidamente de pie y se dirigió al trote hacia la puerta. Su salvación había llegado.

- ¡Signum! –Tarareó cuando abrió la puerta y se colgó del cuello de la mujer.- Gracias por venir.- Le susurró.- ¡Ahora salgo!

Dio media vuelta para volver corriendo al comedor a por sus cosas, cruzándose con Nanoha en el camino, que se había acercado a la puerta para recibir la visita. La castaña sonrió al encontrarse a la mujer que siempre tenía una apariencia callada y severa. Se saludaron y, tras unos segundos, Signum no pudo evitar fijarse en como Nanoha se quedó en silencio, con la vista perdida en el cielo, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Takamachi?

- No... –Susurró, bajando la mirada al suelo.- Nada.

Signum la miró de reojo, nadie se creería que no pasaba nada con la expresión entristecida que tenía. Carraspeó y le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

- Lo mejor es afrontar los problemas.

Nanoha la miró y sonrió al ver como la mujer miraba hacia otro lado. Signum aparentaba una cosa, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por sus amigos. Asintió con la cabeza justo cuando aparecía Hayate por el pasillo, se despidió de ellas y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate se había acercado a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. Desde ahí sólo se veía el jardín por lo que se encontró mirando el césped sin demasiado interés. Apoyó una mano en el marco y soltó un suspiro antes de poner la frente en el frío vidrio. Hayate le había dicho que hablara con Nanoha. ¿Tan obvio era que había algo de que hablar? Pero ella ya lo había intentado. Fue a verla a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, se armó de valor y le dijo que lo olvidase todo. ¿No era lo mejor? Por eso le había dicho aquello, que lo olvidase, porque era lo mejor para todos.

Lo mejor para Chrono y Nanoha.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Hayate y Signum debían de haberse ido ya, por lo que ahora estaban solas. No se giró cuando la escuchó llegar al comedor y ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un momento.

Nanoha la observaba desde la puerta, recorriendo su figura de arriba a bajo, fijándose hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Se fijó en el pelo rubio que caía por su espalda, recogido con aquel sencillo lazo, en las largas piernas que dejaba ver la corta falda del uniforme, en la curiosa arruga que formaba su camisa al tenerla medio descolocada tras las horas de juego, en el flequillo levantado por tenerlo apoyado en el cristal, en la expresión serena que podía ver en el reflejo... Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Debemos hablar.- Susurró al fin Fate.

- ...Sí.- Afirmó.- ¿Me escucharás?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá en aquella ocasión no habían llegado a hablar, por eso no habían solucionado nada, porque ella siempre huía de la situación. En realidad había preferido decirle que lo olvidase todo y salir corriendo, a esperar una respuesta adversa. Sonrió de medio lado, qué cobarde que llegaba a ser.

Abrió los ojos y vio el reflejo de Nanoha en el cristal, parada en el umbral de la puerta y mirando al suelo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos. Quería encararla, pero supo que si la veía a la cara todo sería más difícil así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Siento que todo haya acabado así.- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, era el momento de soltarlo todo.- Pensé que si hacíamos como si nada todo volvería a la normalidad, pero está visto que la cosa no ha funcionado. Al menos no por mi parte, no puedo actuar con naturalidad y... Lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya Fate-chan.- Contestó Nanoha.- Yo tampoco puedo hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me es imposible.

- ¡Por eso! –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un leve golpe contra el cristal.- No sé porqué tuve que besarte, no debías enterarte de mis sentimientos... No son normales, no son apropiados... Te mereces unos sentimientos puros, como los de Chrono, no los míos.

- Fate-chan...

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. La rubia cogió aire un par de veces y lo soltó lentamente para tranquilizarse. Nanoha vaciló sin decidirse a acercarse a su amiga.

- Siento haberme enamorado de ti.

La voz de Fate fue un susurro pero logró que Nanoha reaccionara. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la rubia sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y un peso leve sobre su hombro, que no tardó en advertir que era la frente de Nanoha. Fate se tensó ante el contacto pero luego se relajó, permitiéndose disfrutar del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amiga. Al menos unos segundos antes de intentar apartarse.

Nanoha se aferró más a ella y no le permitió moverse, negando con la cabeza a la silenciosa petición de la chica, quien intentaba romper su agarre para alejarse.

- No lo sientas, no es sólo culpa tuya.- Fate volvió a tensarse ante esas palabras.- Desde que me besaste soy yo quien no ha podido dejar de pensar en tus labios.- Nanoha tragó saliva, intentando ordenar las palabras mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos.- Soy yo quien debería disculparse, he intentado evitarlo, pero últimamente prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo antes que con... –Dejó la frase a medias, no queriendo pronunciar su nombre.- Y desde que me besaste no he podido evitar desear que lo volvieras a hacer. Soy una persona horrible, Fate-chan...

El silencio las envolvió unos segundos. Nanoha se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga con todas sus fuerzas y escondía la cabeza en su espalda para intentar tranquilizarse, cosa que no lograba con el perfume que desprendía Fate y que lograba aturdirla por completo. Fate movió sus manos hasta las de la castaña, rozó su piel y recorrió sus dedos antes de alejar sus manos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Nanoha...- Murmuró.- Tú no eres una mala persona, mucho menos una horrible. He sido yo quien se ha metido en medio de algo que era sólo tuyo y de Chrono. No tienes por qué decir todo...

- No.- Le cortó, negando con la cabeza.- No lo entiendes. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, siempre contigo. Chrono no me hace reír como tú, él no me hace desear detener el tiempo para quedarme a su lado... Pero es mi novio y supongo que me convencí de que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas. Pero tú me besaste y... Fate-chan, nunca me he estremecido tanto con un simple beso. No puedo olvidarme de ese beso, se ha vuelto una obsesión, casi una necesidad... Necesito volver a sentir tus labios.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, era como si la garganta se le hubiera secado y las palabras hubieran huido de ella. Nanoha se separó ligeramente y, después de unos segundos de duda, Fate poco a poco empezó a girarse para poder mirarla. Sus ojos borgoñas se encontraron con las pupilas azules de la chica, quien se mordía el labio inferior con inquietud.

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué debía hacer. O en realidad sí que lo sabían pero no se atrevían a hacerlo. Sus ojos seguían fijos los unos en los de la otra, sus cuerpos seguían cerca, demasiado cerca.... y la cabeza de ambas daba vueltas vertiginosamente mientras sus corazones se desbocaban. ¿A quién hacer caso? ¿A la razón o al corazón? Básicamente esa era la pregunta que resumía la situación. ¿Dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento inapropiado, por esa extraña sensación de deseo o... resignarse y seguir actuando conforme lo que la sociedad calificaba de normal?

Fate dio un paso al frente y Nanoha se alejó un paso algo cohibida, provocando que la rubia se paralizase insegura. La ojiazul frunció el ceño con determinación y dio un paso al frente, haciendo que esta vez fuera Fate quien retrocediera y su espalda topase con la ventana. Ambas se miraron con sorpresa y de pronto soltaron una risilla mientras unían sus frentes. Nanoha envolvió la cintura de Fate con los brazos y ella pasó sus manos por su espalda para abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¿Puedo... besarte? -Murmuró contra el cuello de la rubia.

Los ojos rojizos se abrieron sorprendidos para volverse a cerrar a medida que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y notó como Nanoha apretaba el abrazo unos segundos antes de separarse con cuidado, muy lentamente, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento brusco por si aquello lograba romper le hechizo que las envolvía. La castaña miró con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Alzó la mano para apartarle un mechón rubio y aprovechó para acariciar el contorno de su cara hasta llegar a los labios, que Fate abrió con un suspiro. Nanoha se estremeció al notar su aliento tan cerca y se acercó para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Apenas fue un roce, pero logró que las dos sintieran un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas.

Fate entreabrió los ojos y se miraron unos segundos mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban en los pocos centímetros que las separaban. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, como antes, un roce ligero y corto pero que para ambas era intenso y estremecedor.

- ¿Y ahora...? –Soltaron un suspiro al notar el roce de sus labios ante las palabras de Fate.- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora... –Nanoha sonrió ligeramente haciendo que sus labios volvieran a rozarse.- Ahora bésame.

La rubia contestó a aquella sonrisa y sus labios atraparon los de Nanoha. O tal vez fueron los labios de Nanoha quienes atraparon los suyos.

**To be continued...

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias**:

Yahoooo!! Vaya corte de rollo, lo sé, pero es que creo que es un buen sitio dónde dejarlo, si si... Por otra parte, ya no os podéis quejar, ha pasado algo entre nuestras queridas protas. ¡Y joder! la última escena me costó horrores escribirla xDD espero que os haya gustado, me lo hacéis saber, si? Si xD

Por cierto, que nunca lo digo, pero gracias por los reviews, que son los que me motivan (bueno, los reviews y cierta lerda que si no lo sigo me mata XD) para abrir el word a pesar de estar saturada de apuntes...U XD merxi.

¿Soy la única que cree que esto se está alargando demasiado? ...En fin, como sé que os habéis quedado con las ganas de saber como sigue... aunque no sea lo que realmente pasó, aquí os dejo la...

**¡Toma falsa III! **

La rubia contestó a aquella sonrisa y sus labios atraparon los de Nanoha. O tal vez fueron los labios de Nanoha quienes atraparon los suyos.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos y unas voces anunciaron que habían llegado a casa. Las dos chicas sin embargo no se separaron, demasiado entretenidas en explorar la boca de la otra y en sentir el cuerpo que sus manos recorrían con avidez. Para cuando los recién llegados aparecieron en el salón, Nanoha estaba encima de Fate desabrochándole la camisa mientras ésta se entretenía en investigar bajo su falda.

- Ara... –Exclamó Momoko.

- ...Ara –Le siguió Miyuki.

- ¿Pero qué coñ...? –Se extrañó Shiro.

- ¡Ostras! –Gritó Kyoya.

Las dos chicas en cambio pasaron totalmente de ellos, siguiendo a su rollo (nunca mejor dicho).

- ¡Miyuki, corre, llama a Hayate! –Dijo la madre mientras sacaba también su móvil y marcaba con rapidez.- ¡Lindy, corre! Yuri gratis en mi casa, ¡YA!

- Hayate pregunta si se trae su armada de lesbianas y su _kit de juegos_. –Informó Miyuki, a lo que Momoko asintió enérgicamente.

El hombre mayor pasó una mano por su cara mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado y su hijo le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro, dándole su apoyo.

- Vamos, Kyoya, a los hombres hoy nos toca desaparecer.- Suspiró de nuevo.- Llama a Chrono y Yuuno.

- Vale... ¡Wow! –Silbó el chico.- A Nanoha se le da _extrañamente_ bien esto, ¿no?

- No preguntes, Kyoya.- Le aconsejó su padre mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta, esquivando a Miyuki, que se había puesto a grabar la escena.- No preguntes...

¿To be continued?


	5. V

Una melodía bastante animada resonó por toda la habitación. A tientas, y con el cuerpo e incluso la cabeza cubiertos por las mantas, Nanoha buscó la fuente de aquella canción que le taladraba el cerebro. Su mano topó contra el móvil y éste se deslizó hasta caerse contra el suelo. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía pasarle cada mañana lo mismo?

- Maldito móvil...

Se peleó contra las sábanas y finalmente logró sacar medio cuerpo para apagar el dichoso despertador. Se quedó un rato ahí, medio colgando de la cama mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz. Bostezó. Si pudiera volvería al mundo de los sueños, pero su deber la llamaba.

Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse mientras tarareaba la canción que le había despertado, la verdad es que le había pillado algo de manía al usarla de despertador, pero tenía que admitir que la canción era pegadiza. Estaba delante del espejo peinándose el pelo en su característica coleta ladeada, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se giró y miró las fotos que adornaban una pequeña estantería. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ellas, observándolas una a una. Ella de pequeña con sus amigas Arisa y Suzuka, ella con Hayate y Fate, ella sola con Fate... Cogió esta última y la observó con una sonrisa. Era extraño. Habían pasado unos de días desde que ambas se habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero extrañamente no estaba nerviosa por encontrársela cada mañana, al contrario, se moría de ganas de verla y estaba segura de que, como cada día, la rubia se sonrojaría sólo con cruzar sus miradas.

Dejó la foto y cogió la última de todas, una de ella junto a Chrono. Para alivio suyo, el chico estaba en plena temporada de exámenes y prácticamente no tenía tiempo, así que no le había resultado demasiado difícil evitarle. Y aun así no sabía cómo actuaría cuando se encontrarse con él a solas.

Observó unos segundos más la imagen y la puso bocabajo antes de salir de la habitación.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law**

**-V-

* * *

  
**

Para sorpresa de Nanoha, cuando llegó al punto de encuentro había un montón de gente esperándola. Alzó las cejas y entonces recordó que Chrono tenía un examen importante ese día así que, al parecer, se había pasado la noche estudiando en su casa junto con algunos compañeros más.

- Buenos días. –Saludó cuando llegó a su altura y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al ver cómo Fate se sonrojaba al verla y apartaba la mirada.- ¿Habéis estudiado mucho?

- Yo sí.- Afirmó Yuuno, luego sonrió con burla y señaló hacia el grupo restante.- Ellos no tanto.

- Vice cayó dormido en seguida.- Rió un chico de largo cabello verdoso, para descontento del nombrado.

- Y vosotros os habéis pasado la noche jugando a cartas.- Observó Yuuno, ganándose un codazo triple por parte de ellos para que callara.- ¡Ouch! ...Además, ni tú ni Amy tenéis este examen, ¿para qué habéis venido?

- ¿Y perdernos una fiesta? –Rió la chica.- No podíamos hacer eso, ¿verdad, Verossa?

- Claro que sí, no podíamos faltar.- Asintió él, riendo junto a Amy.

- Ya... -Chrono se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró con cansancio.- Y gracias a vosotros no me sé nada del temario.

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Verossa pasaba un brazo por los hombros del moreno y Amy le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole que no se preocupara que, con Yuuno al lado, el examen era pan comido. Nanoha rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, esperaba que no pillaran a Chrono copiando del rubio. No otra vez.

A pesar de ser bastante temprano, y que seguramente muchos no habían logrado dormir ni un par de horas, las conversaciones eran bastante animadas y las risas no se dejaban de escuchar.

- Creo que necesito un café.- Fate bostezó pesadamente para corroborar su comentario.- Son unos escandalosos, no me han dejado pegar ojo.

Hayate y Nanoha se miraron y disimularon una risilla. La verdad era que, de todos, Fate era la que más cara de cansancio tenía. La rubia se paró de golpe y cerró los ojos mientras hacía una mueca. Alzó una mano y murmuró una maldición mientras se frotaba el ojo con un dedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Nanoha se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Te ha entrado algo en el ojo? –Preguntó Hayate, parándose un par de pasos más adelante.

- Sí...- Asintió mientras intentaba abrir el ojo, que había empezado a llorarle.- Escuece.

Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver la cara consternada de Fate. Parecía una niña pequeña, mirándolas con un único ojo abierto mientras el otro era frotado por su puño y soltaba algunas lagrimillas.

- Déjame ver.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y le apartó la mano. Fate intentó abrir el ojo pero involuntariamente lo cerraba ante el escozor, así que la castaña llevó su mano hasta el párpado para intentar abrirlo con cuidado. Los ojos rojizos de la chica estaban llorosos pero se mantenían fijos en los azules de su amiga, quien se puso de puntillas y sopló con suavidad. Fate hizo una mueca y parpadeó un par de veces antes de intentar abrir los ojos y comprobar, para su alivio, que ya no había nada que le molestara. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y una vez más, ambas quedaron perdidas en los ojos de la otra.

Por un momento Nanoha se olvidó de que estaban en público y, aun de puntillas, sin darse cuenta se iba acercando más y más al rostro de Fate, mientras ésta también se había empezado a inclinar dispuesta a encontrar los labios de la chica.

- ¡EJEM! –Ambas se detuvieron ante el carraspeo de Hayate, quien las miraba con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Ya está?

Las dos se separaron con rapidez y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, completamente sonrojadas. Fate miró a la chica de pelo corto y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Hayate negó con la cabeza, entendiendo aquel gesto como un agradecimiento por haberlas detenido. Nanoha por su parte miraba con nerviosismo hacia Chrono. Al parecer el chico no se había enterado de nada porque iba discutiendo con Amy y Verossa, pero tragó saliva al pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera llegado a besar a Fate, tal y como su mente se lo pedía a gritos unos segundos antes.

Hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano al pecho. Aun le latía el corazón con fuerza al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de sus labios. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban intrigados. Sonrió a Yuuno algo nerviosa y apartó la mirada, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no se hubiera percatado de la extraña escena que acababa de ocurrir.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate llenó las palmas de sus manos con agua y se mojó la cara. Unas gotas cayeron desde su nariz hasta el vacío antes de decidir que no tenía suficiente con eso y meter la cabeza bajo el grifo. Su pelo se mojó casi por completo y el agua resbalaba por su cuello y espalda. Soltó un suspiro ante la sensación y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que miles de gotitas salieran disparadas.

- ¡Eh, ten cuidado!

Se giró para encontrarse con su entrenadora, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se secaba la cara de las gotas que la rubia le había lanzado. Ella fue a disculparse pero la cara de la chica cambió a una completamente seria y Fate supo qué era lo que diría a continuación.

- Arf-san, yo... –Intentó explicarse, pero una mano frente su cara se lo impidió.

- Piensa bien en lo que vas a decir.- Le aconsejó.- Búscate una excusa que pueda creer, Fate, porque si no, no evitarás mi bronca.

- Yo... –Bajó la vista.

Realmente no tenía ninguna excusa para lo que venía sucediendo desde hacía unos días. Su estado de ánimo influía inevitablemente en su velocidad, y ambas cosas venías sufriendo altibajos descontrolados.

Cuando estaba con Nanoha quedaba cegada por la felicidad del momento. Sentirla a su lado provocaba que su corazón quisiera gritar, pero siempre era acallado por su conciencia, así que sus piernas gritaban por él. Era como si corrieran más veloces que nunca para demostrar al mundo que estaba alegre, que era feliz porque Nanoha estaba con ella.

Pero cuando la realidad enturbiaba esa felicidad, tanto el ánimo como la velocidad de la chica quedaban reducidos a una sombra.

Y eso era lo que ocurría hoy. Fate no había podido correr como siempre, y de hecho había sufrido lo suyo para no quedar la última en la carrera que acababa de hacer. Para desespero de su capitana.

- ¿No tienes ni una triste excusa?

Fate negó con la cabeza y alzó ligeramente la vista tras escuchar un suspiro cansado. Miró a aquella mujer. Arf era una buena entrenadora, a pesar de exigir lo máximo, se alegraba con las victorias de su equipo y si tenías algún problema siempre estaba ahí para infundirte ánimos. Fate no era muy sociable, pero desde que entró en el club de atletismo, Arf se había convertido en un pequeño apoyo para ella. Bajó la vista de nuevo al ver su mirada expectante y comprender que seguía esperando una explicación. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto sería buena idea que otras personas conocieran la situación que estaba viviendo con Nanoha.

- Es complicado.- Susurró al fin.

- Tengo tiempo, dime qué te ocurre.

- No puedo, Arf.- Negó con la cabeza.- No es algo que pueda contar. Supongo que es un secreto...

- Uno que te está haciendo sufrir mucho.- Fate asintió y la chica soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras se apartaba su pelo pelirrojo.- Escúchame bien, Fate. No debes permitir que nada... ni nadie te deje en este estado.

- Lo sé... la competición.

- ¡Olvídate de la carrera! –Fate alzó las cejas ante ese grito.- Hablo de ti. No puedes seguir así, tan buen punto estás irradiando felicidad como ahogándote en pena. No. Si tienes un problema, soluciónalo. Si ese secreto te duele, ¡grítalo a los cuatro vientos! Pero no puedes estar así, sin hacer nada.

La rubia asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Realmente una parte de ella se moría de ganas de gritar su secreto, pero no pensaba que fuera la solución a sus problemas porque de hecho sería empeorar la situación. Sólo le quedaba una salida.

- ¡Fate-chan!

Se tensó al escuchar su nombre y al girarse comprobó que aquella voz era de Nanoha. La castaña se acercaba a ellas saludando con la mano mientras sonreía como sólo ella sabía hacer. Fate se sonrojó al ver cómo la falda se le movía de un lado a otro por la carrera y se sonrojó un más al contemplar cómo sus pechos se movían por el movimiento. Finalmente la chica llegó a su lado y saludó a Arf escuetamente antes de girarse de nuevo hacia a la rubia, alzando una ceja al verla prácticamente empapada. Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Nanoha mientras su vista recorría con fervor la piel y la ropa mojada, con tal intensidad que Fate sintió que estaba desnuda ante sus ojos azules.

- V-voy a cambiarme y... a-ahora... -Se alejó un paso pensando en que lo único que faltaba encima era ponerse a tartamudear cuando estuviera con ella.- Ahora vengo.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y la vio alejarse. La sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios y su mirada seguía pendiente de cada movimiento de la rubia. Realmente quería desnudarla con la mirada.

- Si le haces daño a la estrella de mi club...

Alzó las cejas al escuchar esa voz, que había sonado a amenaza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arf, quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. La sonrisa embobada se borró completamente del rostro de Nanoha mientras encaraba a la mujer.

- Cualquiera diría que es más que eso.

- Es que lo es.- La castaña parpadeó sorprendida, al no esperarse esa respuesta.- Así que procura no hacerle daño.

Nanoha apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlarse para no gritarle cuatro cosas a, como había decidido bautizarla, "aquella pelirroja impertinente". Gritarle, por ejemplo, que no permitiría que para ella Fate fuera nada más que la estrella de su club.

- Nunca le haría daño a Fate-chan.- Casi siseó.

- Pues deja de jugar con ella.- Le reprochó, inclinándose para encararla más ferozmente.

- No estoy jugando.

- Ah, ¿no? –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se separaba de ella.- Permíteme que lo dude.

La vio alejarse de ahí y no pudo decir nada. Se quedó mirando el suelo mordiéndose el labio, sin encontrar ningún argumento que pudiera rebatir aquella acusación. Era cierto, parecía que jugaba con Fate-chan, a fin de cuentas la quería a ella pero estaba con Chrono. Pero también quería a Chrono y estaba con Fate. Apretó el puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ante la presión. Había estado enamorada del chico, claro que lo había estado, y aun ahora le tenía un cariño muy especial... Pero no era lo mismo. No, ya no estaba enamorada de él. Lo estaba de Fate.

- La quiero...

Pero también quería a Chrono y no quería herirle.

-.-.-.-.-

Una cabeza se asomó ligeramente al interior de la clase y soltó un suspiro cansado al ver la figura que estaba sentada en una de las mesas.

- ¿No te he dicho que ahora salía? -Fate entró al aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí.- ¿Por qué te has ido? Arf-san me ha dicho que te has marchado sin decir nada, menos mal que me ha dado por mirar aquí antes de...

Nanoha miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió de tal forma que las palabras murieron en la boca de la rubia. Había algo provocativo en aquella sonrisa, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Fate. La castaña se movió ágilmente sobre el pupitre. Sus piernas describieron un exquisito movimiento mientras su cuerpo se giraba para quedar encarado hacia la recién llegada, quien tragó saliva ante la pequeña visión que había podido entrever bajo la falda de la chica.

- ¿Sabes....? –La voz de Nanoha también sonó con un tono provocativo que logró volver a hacerla estremecer.- Estás muy sexy toda mojadita.

La rubia alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en sus labios. En esos días habían jugado demasiado a ese juego de seducción y no pudo evitar unirse a la partida.

- Ah... ¿Y eso?

Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al ver cómo se acercaba lentamente a ella. Nanoha apoyó su peso sobre una mano y esperó a tenerla en frente.

- Verás, las gotas resbalan por aquí... –Alargó el brazo que no tenía apoyado sobre la mesa y llevó un dedo al cuello de la rubia, sonriendo al verla estremecerse por un escalofrío. Deslizó su dedo desde el mentón hasta el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó ligeramente para reseguir su clavícula.- ...Y se pierden por aquí. No sé dónde.

- Oh, ya veo. –Murmuró Fate. La misma sonrisa provocativa en sus labios, el mismo brillo en su mirada.- Y eso... ¿es sexy?

- _Muy_ sexy.- Afirmó Nanoha, jugando con en el lazo del uniforme.- Me dan ganas de ir a buscarlas.

Las pupilas de Fate se dilataron al escuchar aquellas palabras susurradas de aquella forma tan... sugerente. Aquella mirada azulada deseosa y clavada en ella. Aquella sonrisa perversa que adornaba su rostro. Aquel roce provocativo de su mano en el cuello de su camisa. Aquella posición tentadora en la que se encontraba, sobre la mesa, con aquellas piernas cruzadas de forma pecaminosa... No podía evitarlo, sus pupilas rojizas se dilataron y la contemplaron de forma casi obscena.

Nanoha era como una droga. Tan tentadora y sabrosa como una droga, tan peligrosa y dañina como tal.

Se separó con brusquedad. Nanoha dejó su mano en el aire, sorprendida de encontrarse de repente con el vacío entre sus dedos, donde hasta hacía unos segundos estaba el lazo de Fate, casi deshecho ya. Miró con curiosidad a la rubia, preguntándole sin palabras el por qué de aquella distancia repentina.

- Yo... Verás, Nanoha.

Fate se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeó el cuello intentando tranquilizarse. La castaña bajó la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces habían jugado al mismo juego? Ambas se querían, se deseaban, sus cuerpos se llamaban con insistencia y a veces ganaban y se encontraban. Pero a veces también perdían, y entonces se distanciaban. Un constante tira y afloja.

- Se lo voy a decir a Chrono.- Sentenció Nanoha.

- ¡No!

- ¿¡Por qué!?

Los gritos resonaron en el aula, igual que lo hizo el silencio que los siguió. Fate apartó la mirada haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro. Habían repetido esas mismas palabras montones de veces desde aquella tarde en la que reunieron el valor de confesarse. Nanoha era consciente que no podía salir con dos personas a la vez, era inmoral y peligroso, sobre todo si una de las dos personas no sabe nada al respecto. Sobre todo si en realidad sólo había una única relación verdadera y la otra se había vuelto una mentira.

Pero Fate le había pedido que no dijera nada. Chrono era su hermano y quería protegerlo del dolor que pudiera causarle la ruptura, a pesar de que ese dolor lo habría causado en gran parte ella. Nanoha lo entendía, o quería entenderlo y por eso no decía nada.

Lo peor de todo era que, a veces, era la rubia quien le pedía que se lo contase a Chrono pues ya no podía aguantar más. Pero entonces era Nanoha quien no se veía con valor suficiente para explicárselo todo al chico, para hacerle el daño que sabía que le haría.

Y la situación cada vez era más agobiante. Para las dos.

- Con el tiempo verás que es lo correcto.

Nanoha resopló ante esas palabras. Ahora le tocaba a Fate negarse a contar nada.

- Lo correcto es decírselo.- Protestó.

- No.- Fate alzó la mirada para verla fijamente, completamente seria.- Lo correcto es que estés con él. Y me tengas a mí de amiga.

Bajó de la mesa y de una zancada acabó delante de la rubia, quien la miró con sorpresa. Estaba harta de ese juego. El tira y afloja no estaba hecho para Takamachi Nanoha, a ella le gustaba tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque ésta se rompiera.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –La cogió por los hombros y unió sus labios en un beso brusco.- ¿O es esto? Me pediste que no se lo dijera y yo asentí, me mordí la lengua y me trago las palabras y las ganas de besarte cuando y donde quiera. Lo seguiré haciendo, si es lo que quieres, pero no pienso permitir que salgas huyendo.- Su mirada brilló llena de determinación.- Por una vez en tu vida di lo que quieres tú, no los demás.

Ante esas palabras Fate la agarró de los brazos y dio un paso brusco al frente, cosa que provocó que ella trastabillara y acabara topando contra la mesa. Apoyó un brazo encima de la madera para no caer y se encontró acorralada entre el cuerpo de la rubia y el mueble, prácticamente sin espacio. La miró sorprendida y se la encontró a escasos centímetros de su boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior, titubeando.

Los ojos borgoña la miraban fijamente y la castaña pudo ver claramente el reproche en ellos. Cuando una reunía el valor suficiente para afrontar la situación, era la otra quien huía, así que realmente ninguna de las dos tenía derecho a protestar.

Nanoha suspiró, y su aliento revoloteó sobre los labios de Fate provocando que ésta cerrara los ojos. Llevó una mano a la frente de la chica y le apartó el pelo rubio de la cara. Qué difícil era todo. Nanoha sabía qué era lo que en realidad quería Fate, era obvio. Pero también sabía que se encontraba en un conflicto interno entre lo que ella deseaba y lo que consideraba que debería desear.

Fate era así, pensó la castaña, demasiado pendiente del resto de personas como para preocuparse de sí misma.

- Fate-chan... No pienso volver a echarme atrás.- Susurró.- Cuando quieras decírselo, no volveré a echarme atrás. Sólo dímelo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo... –Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sus pupilas rojizas resplandecieron por un segundo.- Yo te quiero a ti, pero...

Sus labios fueron acallados por un dedo. Nanoha negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Eso es todo lo que quiero oír.- Murmuró, cada vez más cerca de los labios de Fate.- Nada de peros.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un corto beso. Ambas sonrieron. Un segundo beso se unió al primero y luego llegó el tercero, más largo que los anteriores y, entonces, perdieron la cuenta mientras simplemente sus labios se exploraban y sus lenguas se reencontraban de forma frenética.

Fate cogió a Nanoha por los muslos y la alzó para colocarla sobre la mesa. Sus labios no se alejaron ni un segundo mientras la castaña separaba las piernas para dejarle el sitio libre a Fate, quien se pegó más a ella.

- Nanoha... -Un susurro que provocó que su piel se erizara.- Nanoha...

Los labios de la rubia se deslizaron por el mentón yendo a parar al cuello. Su lengua recorrió la yugular de la chica y se paró un momento allí donde notaba la sangre bombear con rapidez. Nanoha se abrazó a ella mientras arqueaba la espalda y cogía una gran bocanada de aire al sentir la mano de Fate deslizándose por su espalda, levantando la camisa en el proceso justo hasta donde estaba el broche del sujetador.

- Fate-chan...

Nanoha desabrochó los primero botones de la camisa de Fate y soltó un gemido al notar como la mano de la rubia se posaba en su pierna y subía pausadamente, con toda la palma de la mano rozándole con una calidez que quemaba. Sintió los dedos juguetear con el elástico de su ropa interior y tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza a la camisa mientras la apartaba bruscamente de su camino para dejar ver el sujetador violeta de la chica.

- De... debemos parar. -Murmuró Fate, separándose de ella.- ...Lo siento.

Los ojos azules la miraron con sorpresa, más oscuros que nunca debido a la excitación. Nanoha suspiró y sonrió de medio lado al verla completamente sonrojada, la respiración exaltada y la mirada lejos de ella. Era tan tímida... Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente intentando acallar su cuerpo y recolocándose la ropa en el proceso.

- No pasa nada, tranquila.- Sonrió.- Tampoco es el mejor sitio.

Fate la miró apenada y ella se levantó para ayudarla a abrocharse la camisa. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Sus juegos normalmente eran cortados por la rubia, quien se sentía desbordada por la situación. Unos días atrás entre susurros había confesado que el roce de sus manos la volvía loca, que tenía miedo de todas las sensaciones que le hacía sentir. Nanoha se sintió orgullosa de escuchar que podía hacerle sentir eso, pero también entendió que Fate no estaba preparada. Así que hasta que lo estuviera, simplemente se dejaba hacer... Porque a pesar de todo, a Fate le encantaba poder tocar el cuerpo de Nanoha de ese modo. Y a la castaña le encantaba que lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –Preguntó Fate, intentando normalizar la situación.

- Arisa me ha dejado un nuevo videojuego, ¿vamos a mi casa y lo probamos?

Se dirigió a su mesa para recoger su cartera y los ojos rojizos la siguieron con fijeza. Cuando tuvo sus cosas se giró y se topó con aquellas pupilas que le hicieron sonrojarse violentamente ante la intensidad de la mirada de Fate.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la mía.- Propuso la rubia.- Hace demasiado tiempo que no te pasas... Y Chrono empezará a sospechar.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Nanoha se aguantó las ganas de suspirar y protestar. Con aquella frase Fate dejaba en claro que quería seguir manteniendo todo eso en secreto, ocultándoselo a Chrono.

- ...Está bien.- Accedió.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha miró con cierto recelo hacia el interior de la casa, siguiendo a la propietaria hasta la cocina. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa al comprobar una nota colgada en la nevera, que indicaba que Chrono pasaría la tarde en la biblioteca.

- Mi madre tampoco está.- Informó la rubia.- Así que acomódate mientras hago un poco de té, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y se dirigió al comedor dispuesta a preparar el juego. Para cuando Fate volvió con un par de tazas y algo para picar, Nanoha ya estaba con el mando en la mano y la pantalla lista para jugar.

- Gracias.- Dijo al recibir el vaso que le tendía su amiga, antes de inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso, cosa que provocó que Fate se sonrojara.- ¿Qué personaje quieres?

El juego era bastante entretenido. Uno de esos que te absorbe hasta tal punto que no sabes cuántas horas llevas frente el televisor, peleando contra enemigos, entrenando, superando acertijos y misiones... Por ello, cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió, las dos miraron con cierto asombro al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? –Preguntó Chrono, acercándose a ellas.

- Sí que has venido pronto... ¿no? –Fate miró de reojo a Nanoha y esta le devolvió la mirada igual de incómoda.- Pensé que vendrías más tarde.

- Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar.- Se quejó el chico, dejándose caer prácticamente sobre Nanoha para poder abrazarla desde atrás. Fate lo miró con asombro al principio y luego su mirada se oscureció.- Qué bien que estés aquí.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro un poco más abajo.- Estoy cansado de tanto estudiar, ¿no me das ninguna recompensa por mi esfuerzo?

Chrono besó el cuello de la chica y ésta se tensó mientras a su lado el mando crujía ligeramente bajo los dedos de Fate, quien apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el aparato, no creyendo soportar lo que veía. ¿Su mano se había colado bajo la camisa de Nanoha? La castaña la miró de reojo con algo parecido a la súplica en sus ojos, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ayudarla y de paso romperle la cara a su hermano.

No era culpa del chico, se repitió una y otra vez, no era culpa de Chrono.

- ¿Por qué no subís arriba? –Propuso, poniéndose de pie. Nanoha la miró con asombro y temor ante esa idea.- En lugar de dar el espectáculo en público.

- Fate-chan... –Murmuró la chica, casi sin voz.

- Tiene razón.- Sonrió Chrono.- Mi madre no está, ¿no? Y tú me prometiste que me compensarías todos estos días sin vernos...

La mandíbula de Fate se tensó ante ese tono de voz incitante y fulminó con la mirada al chico, que estaba demasiado entretenido besando el cuello de _su novia_.

- No creo que...- Intentó decir Nanoha.- Quiero decir, está Fate-chan y...

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios al darse cuenta de que la rubia ya no estaba allí. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y llegó justamente para ver los pies de la chica desaparecer por las escaleras.

- ¿Vamos a mi cuarto...?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera buscar alguna excusa, Nanoha se vio levantada del suelo. Soltó un grito de asombro y empezó a protestar mientras Chrono la llevaba en brazos hacia el piso de arriba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con el pie antes de dirigirse a la cama y dejar a la chica encima, sin hacer ningún caso de sus quejas. Se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a besarla mientras sus manos viajaban rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, logrando desabrochar media camisa para enterrar sus labios por el escote.

La castaña le dio varios golpes y se removió inquieta entre sus brazos, sin embargo un gemido salió de su boca cuando una mano se colocó sobre su pecho. Nanoha se mordió el labio mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Los besos de Chrono la estaban excitando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una recompensa por dejarlo a medias antes, en clase, cuando Fate la había besado, lamido y tocado, cuando Fate la estaba volviendo loca antes de separarse bruscamente. En parte era culpa de Fate que ahora poco a poco empezara a relajarse ante esas caricias.

Un jadeo. Una mano colándose bajo su falda. Un gemido.

Nanoha arqueó la espalda y llevó las manos a la cabeza que seguía en su pecho. Agarró el pelo y lo enredó entre sus dedos y, de pronto, abrió los ojos. No era Fate. Miró con horror el cabello azulado que tenía entre sus manos. No era Fate. El chico se alzó y le sonrió de medio lado. No era Fate.

Chrono soltó una exclamación cuando el pie de Nanoha se puso en su estomago y lo empujó violentamente. Se recostó en el armario y tosió un par de veces mientras la chica se ponía de pie y salía del cuarto a toda prisa.

- ¿¡Nanoha!?

Cerró la puerta y sujetó la manivela con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la fría madera mientras notaba como Chrono intentaba abrir, llamándola desde dentro.

- No puedo... –Murmuró y en la habitación se hizo al fin el silencio.- No puedo, lo siento.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y al girarse se encontró con Fate saliendo de su cuarto, con las llaves en una mano y el reproductor de mp3 en la otra, con los auriculares puestos y el volumen tan alto que incluso a pesar de los metros de separación, Nanoha podía escuchar la música claramente. La rubia la miró con asombro al principio pero pronto se fijó en que llevaba la camisa descolocada y su expresión cambió rápidamente, hizo una mueca y sus ojos se volvieron una sombra amenazante bajo el flequillo.

Fate cerró la puerta de su habitación y pasó por delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla. La castaña se apresuró a alcanzar su brazo, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la muñeca para retenerla. Los ojos rojizos se clavaron en los suyos, más fríos y distantes que nunca. Más dolidos que nunca. Se zafó de su agarre y siguió su paso. Nanoha se quedó ahí plantada, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Nanoha...? –Chrono se atrevió a abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza para sacar luego el resto del cuerpo al ver a la chica inmóvil en medio del pasillo.- ¿Pasa algo? Nanoha, yo no...

Una puerta en el piso de abajo se cerró de un portazo. Ambos se sobresaltaron y ella reaccionó al fin.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¡Nanoha!

Salió corriendo y ahora fue él quien se quedó en medio del pasillo, plantado sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Se rascó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta de la calle volvió a cerrarse bruscamente por segunda vez.

Nanoha apretó el botón del ascensor y no se sorprendió al ver como tras unos segundos las puertas se abrían para dejarle pasar. En ese momento dio gracias por la extraña manía que tenía su amiga de bajar las escaleras de su casa caminando. Repiqueteó el pie contra el suelo mientras veía los números pasar por la pantalla, demasiado lentos para la prisa que tenía, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y casi no se habían abierto las puertas cuando saltó del ascensor hacia el portal del piso. Miró a la puerta de la calle y luego se dirigió a las escaleras. Soltó un suspiro al ver a Fate aparecer por ellas.

- ¿Qué...? –Fate no pudo evitar la sorpresa de verla ahí y se quitó los auriculares antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él.

- No puedo.

- ¡No me hagas reír! –Exclamó.- Estabas gimiendo, Nanoha, _gimiendo_.

La rubia se vio acorralada contra la pared de las escaleras. Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de la ojiazul, con violencia, con fervor, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Fate frunció el ceño e intentó apartar la cara, sin embargo las manos de Nanoha la sujetaron con fuerza. Mordió el labio que estaba sobre el suyo y, con un quejido, logró empujar a la chica lejos de ella. La miró con enfado pero sus reproches murieron en su garganta al ver la cara consternada de la castaña, los ojos acuosos, apenas pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas.

- ¿¡Y en quién piensas que estaba pensando!? –Fate dio un respingo ante el grito, mientras Nanoha rompía finalmente a llorar.- ¿De quién te piensas que eran las manos que creía que me tocaban? ¿De quién era el pelo que pensaba que tenía entre mis dedos? ¿De quién eran los ojos y la sonrisa que esperaba ver?

Un leve rastro de sangre se empezaba a dejar ver en el labio de Nanoha, Fate titubeó mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, furiosa por todo aquello.

- Nanoha, yo...

- Sabes perfectamente que ya no siento lo mismo por Chrono, ¡ahora te quiero a ti! Yo no lo planeé y me duele que sea así porque sé que os estoy haciendo daño a los dos. Tú lo sabes, sabes que si pudiera reunir el valor se lo contaría todo, sabes que ya no le quiero de esa forma y aun así vas y me dejas a solas con él, ¡para luego enfadarte por ello! ...No tiene sentido.

Fate se acercó a ella y colocó las manos en las mejillas de Nanoha para obligarle a mirarla. Le sonrió con arrepentimiento y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de la chica, justo antes de inclinarse para rozarle los labios con los suyos. Nanoha sonrió de medio lado, sin saber si reír o llorar de nuevo. No, nada tenía sentido.

- Lo siento.- Susurró y deslizó la lengua por aquella herida que ella misma había hecho en los labios de la castaña.- Lo siento, es que yo...

- Es igual, Fate-chan.- Suspiró Nanoha, cansada.- Ya es igual.

- Se lo diré yo.- Los ojos azules la miraron con desconcierto.- Se lo quiero decir yo, quiero decirle que me he enamorado de su novia. Dame tiempo, se lo diré.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros.- Dijo y ambas sonrieron ante eso.- No quiero que te culpe a ti.- Nanoha fue a protestar pero la calló con un corto beso.- Dame un mes, si no he reunido el valor para decírselo en ese tiempo, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- Pero... –Suspiró ante la determinación de la rubia.- Una semana.

- Tres.

- Que sean dos.

Ambas se miraron con seriedad y luego sonrieron antes de besarse nuevamente. Fate recorrió de nuevo los labios de Nanoha, limpiando la sangre de la herida sin importarle el sabor metálico que había adquirido el beso por aquello.

- De acuerdo, dos.

- Eres una cabezota.- Observó Nanoha.

- Igual que tú.

Ambas rompieron a reír y Fate pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña para acabar de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al relleno se sorprendieron, y por poco les dio un ataque, al ver a Lindy parada frente al ascensor. La mujer las miró algo extrañada de verlas bajar por ahí, pero rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Anda, Fate, Nanoha ¿Ibais a salir?

La rubia apartó rápidamente la mano del hombro de Nanoha, cosa que provocó que Lindy alzara las cejas.

- Sí... Eh, sí.- Tartamudeó Fate.- Íbamos a... al Midori Ya. ¿Verdad, Nanoha? –La castaña asintió sin saber qué decir.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un trozo de aquel pastel cuando vuelva?

- Oh, me encantaría.- Sonrió Lindy, y de pronto su sonrisa se borró.- Fate, tienes sangre en el labio, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué? Ah... –Se llevó la mano al labio y se limpio rápidamente, mirando a Nanoha de reojo.- Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Lindy las miró a ambas y sus cejas se alzaron de nuevo al ver cómo la castaña intentaba limpiarse disimuladamente el labio, que también estaba manchado de sangre. La mujer las miró durante un instante y cuando iba a decir algo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un tintineo.

Se despidieron y las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida. La mujer las vio alejarse y, negando con la cabeza, cogió las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y se metió dentro del ascensor.

- No puede ser.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Sí, Lindy, sí puede ser. Tu hija se ha liado con la novia de tu otro hijo en las escaleras =D Er.. coñas a parte, este cap es más largo que los anteriores pero es que tenía más cosas a decir. Parece que la situación que están viviendo ahora es un poco complicada pero por suerte o por desgracia Chrono no se entera de nada, aunque hay gente más atenta que ha empezado a notar algunas cosas... o no, eso lo decidiré más adelante XD

Como he dicho el cap es más largo que los otros y también me ha costado más, porque quiero que pasen muchas cosas pero se han de poner de forma coherente y cuanto más tiempo pasa, más cosas quiero poner y esto está empezando a ser un problema porque la cosa acabará en plan fic quilométrico a este paso XDDD (y sé que vosotros no queréis eso XD) Aunque tengo planeados sólo un par o tres de caps más y si no me da por meter más escenas de por medio, eso será más o menos lo que le quede. A ver qué sale =3 por lo pronto, merxi por leerme y dejarme comments n.n siempre ayudan.

En fin... que sé que habéis pasado del capítulo bajando aquí directamente sólo para leer esto:

**Toma falsa IV**

Chrono sacó la cabeza del lavabo y suspiró desilusionado al ver que quien acababa de llegar era su madre.

- Ah, Chrono.- Saludó Lindy al verle.- Acabo de encontrarme con Fate y Nanoha.

- ¿Sí? –Salió del baño, secándose las manos con lo que parecía un trozo de papel higiénico.- ¿Van a subir?

La esperanza en el rostro de Chrono se vio apagada cuando su madre negó con la cabeza. Bien, a la porra los planes de hacer un trío, pensó con tristeza el chico.

- No creo.- La mujer se acercó y sonrió de forma casi perversa.- Estaban liándose en la escalera y creo que iban a casa de Nanoha a terminar... ya sabes, sus cosas.

Le guiñó un ojo a su hijo quien se sonrojó notablemente y tragó saliva. Miles de imágenes dignas de salir en los yuris más hentais de la historia pasaron por la cabeza de Chrono. Definitivamente debía de dejar de curiosear en los archivos de su madre, eso estaba provocando estragos en su imaginación.

- Ya... claro.- Atinó a decir el chico.- Si me permites...

Se volvió a meter en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lindy sonrió ampliamente y se fue a la cocina tarareando una canción que sonaba a algo parecido a "Maria-sama no koookoroooo..." de pronto frenó en seco y se asomó por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- ¡No olvides lavarte las manos cuando acabes! –Gritó para que su hijo la escuchara.- Ains, esta juventud y sus hormonas... ore wa aozoraaaaa, watashitachi wo tsutsumu hiroi aozora...

...OMG, juro que no quise escribir eso XD


	6. VI

Pasó la mano por su pelo mientras salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a su cintura. El suelo quedó mojado por el agua que acababa de salir disparada de su cabeza, pero por suerte su madre no estaba cerca para reñirle por ello. La puerta de al lado se abrió y una Fate despeinada y somnolienta lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la vista a sus pies.

Chrono no se sorprendió. Su hermana llevaba unos días haciendo eso y cada vez que se cruzaban era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al parecer nunca encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. La vio agarrar el borde de su pijama negro con la mano, fuertemente, como si intentara darse ánimos. El chico suspiró y le puso una mano en la cabeza para despeinarla aun más de lo que estaba.

- Date prisa o me iré sin ti.

Los ojos rojizos se alzaron para mirarlo y el chico frunció el ceño al ver la tristeza reflejada en ellos, mezclada con algo que le pareció... arrepentimiento.

- Chrono, Fate.- Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo.- Tenéis el desayuno en la mesa.

- Ya va.- Contestó él.- Venga Fate, espabila.

La rubia asintió y se dirigió al baño. Chrono vio cómo cerraba la puerta y él hizo lo propio con la de su cuarto, se quitó la toalla y se la puso por encima del pelo para secárselo, dirigiéndose al armario para buscar algo de ropa.

No entendía qué le pasaba a Fate, pero cada vez que se encontraban pasaba lo de hacía un instante y parecía a punto de querer decirle algo doloroso. Y si no, simplemente lo evitaba y se alejaba lo más rápido posible. Tenía que admitir que eso estaba empezando a preocupar a su parte de "hermano mayor": ¿y si su hermana tenía un problema grave? ¿Y si estaba metida en algún lío?

Se abrochó el pantalón y miró el techo, pensativo. También podría ser que fueran imaginaciones suyas y no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law**

**-VI-

* * *

  
**

Como cada mañana se encontraron en el mismo lugar. Chrono saludó a Hayate y luego se inclinó para darle un beso a su novia. Tampoco le sorprendió que la chica apartara la mirada después del leve roce de sus labios; desde que salió corriendo de su habitación aun estaba más distante y era como si hubieran retrocedido al inicio de su relación. No, ¿qué decía? Era mucho peor que antes.

¿Qué narices le pasaba últimamente a esas dos? Estaban por volverlo loco.

Soltó un suspiro cuando Nanoha se acercó rápidamente a Fate para empezar a caminar mientras charlaban de las clases que tenían ese día. Hayate no tardó en ponerse al lado de ellas para unirse a la conversación y él se quedó algo rezagado, mirándolas de reojo.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo llegaron al instituto y sólo fue consciente de ello cuando las chicas se despidieron para entrar rápidamente al edificio. Chrono las vio alejarse y soltó un suspiro mientras emprendía el camino hacia sus clases. Su cabeza era un lío, miles de pensamientos y dudas daban vueltas de manera descontrola por su mente. Fate estaba rara pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que Nanoha parecía evitar cualquier contacto con él. Su relación se estaba yendo al traste y él lo sabía. Lo notaba.

- Buenas... –Dijo con desgana al entrar a clase.

Se dejó caer en su sitio y miró por la ventana. Aun no entendía qué había ocurrido con Nanoha. Pensaba que había sido porque él estaba de exámenes y por eso no se habían visto tanto últimamente, pero ahora que estaba libre seguían sin quedar y ella no dejaba de mantener las distancias. Realmente su relación se estaba yendo al traste.

- Buenos días.- Alzó la vista para ver a Yuuno enfrente de su mesa, sonriéndole. Le saludó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces desanimado.

Chrono simplemente se quedó en silencio, contemplando cómo las nubes pasaban rápidamente por el cielo. Una paloma cruzó su campo de visión logrando que moviera los ojos en busca de algo más interesante. Para aquel entonces Yuuno ya había acercado una silla para sentarse delante de él.

- Es por Nanoha.- Contestó al fin.- Las cosas cada vez van a peor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Se interesó su amigo, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- ¿Cómo? Si prácticamente no me dirige la palabra.- Miró al rubio y éste alzó una ceja esperando a que se explicara.- Hace tiempo que no quedamos y la última vez que vino a casa... Bueno, digamos que me dejó con las ganas y salió corriendo.

- Pero... ¿Intentaste forzarla?

- ¡No! –Chrono se pasó una mano por la cara.- Bueno, no creo... Es decir, a veces le gusta protestar, es como un juego... Pensé que era igual pero me pegó una patada y salió corriendo.

Yuuno soltó un silbido al imaginarse la situación. Realmente su amigo a veces podía ser muy torpe con las relaciones sociales. Pero sinceramente, no le sorprendía todo lo que le estaba contando el moreno.

- ¿Y no habéis hablado de por qué lo hizo?

- Ya te he dicho que casi no hablamos. Es como si me evitara...- Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y se quedo mirando al chico.- ¿Crees que me engaña?

Los ojos verdes de Yuuno se desviaron hacia la ventana, pensando en si debería contarle a su amigo su sospecha, aquello que le había parecido ver entre su novia y su hermana... Pero a lo mejor sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y contar todo eso únicamente liaría más la situación. A fin de cuentas ellas eran muy buenas amigas y las muestras de afecto eran normales… Quizá era un exagerado y debería dejar de pensar en que aquellas miradas y sonrisas, aquellos gestos y sonrojos eran algo más.

Aunque todos los indicios hablasen por sí solos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –Chrono hizo una mueca.- En serio, ¿pretendes que vuestros problemas de pareja se resuelvan sin hacer nada? Habla con ella, dile que sospechas que te engaña...

- ¿Tú crees que lo hace? ¿Que hay otro chico?

Yuuno suspiró y se puso de pie, colocó la silla en su sitio mientras el profesor que acababa de entrar pedía un poco de orden y se dispuso a volver a su sitio.

- No creo que haya otro chico, si es lo que te preocupa.

Se alejó de allí y se sentó en su silla. Miró de reojo al moreno, quien acababa de enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos, al parecer cansado de todo aquello. Se colocó bien las gafas y dirigió su atención al profesor.

No creía que hubiera ningún otro chico. Pero tal vez sí otra chica.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate alargó la mano y buscó a tientas el teléfono, separándose de los labios de Nanoha mientras le daba a descolgar.

- ¿...Sí? –Su voz fue un susurro ahogado y en seguida tuvo que carraspear para disimular.- ¿Diga?

- _¿Fate, dónde estás?_

- En casa de Nanoha.- La nombrada alzó la cabeza del escote de la rubia y le cuestionó con la mirada.- Es Chrono.

- _¿De Nanoha? Pensé que mañana tenía examen._

- Claro, te recuerdo que vamos a la misma clase, estamos estudiando.

Nanoha ahogó una risilla entre los pechos de Fate, haciendo que ella se removiera incómoda por el cosquilleo. En realidad hacía unos minutos que el estudio había quedado en un segundo plano. Fate tragó saliva intentando apartar las manos de la castaña del broche de su sujetador y los labios de la piel de su estómago.

- _Mamá pregunta si vendrás a cenar_.

- ¿A cenar?

Miró a la chica que tenía encima y ésta alzó la cabeza, entendiendo que aquella pregunta iba para ella. Sonrió y se deslizó hasta llegar al oído de la rubia que no estaba ocupado por el móvil.

- No sé tú.- Susurró muy flojito y Fate se tensó ante el tono sugerente.- Pero yo pienso _cenar _ ahora mismo.

- ¡Nanoha! –Protestó, haciendo que la nombrada soltara una carcajada.- ¡Para!

- _¿Qué pasa?_

- Nada, _tu novia._- Sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo ella fruncía el ceño al escuchar el calificativo.- Acaba de decir una tontería... Pero no, no iré a cenar.- Contestó, antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada más.- Supongo que tampoco iré a dormir, ¿se lo puedes decir a Lindy? Nos pasaremos la noche estudiando.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido cuando notó la mano de Nanoha deslizándose peligrosamente por su muslo. Miró a la castaña con reproche y se encontró con que ella la miraba con seriedad. Al parecer definitivamente no le había gustado el calificativo. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Chrono diciéndole algo que su cerebro no logró entender.

Odiaba mentir a su hermano de esa forma, más sabiendo que todo eso sólo le causaría dolor, pero por el momento no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Aun no había logrado reunir el coraje suficiente para confesarle que estaba enamorada de su novia, mucho menos para contarle que estaba saliendo en secreto con ella, así que tampoco podía decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual se quedaba esa noche en casa de los Takamachi.

- _¿Me oyes?_

- ¿Eh...? –Fate sintió cómo el chico suspiraba con hastío.- ¿Qué?

- _Que si se puede poner Nanoha_.

- Oh... ¿Nanoha, te puedes poner?

La chica se incorporó y en lugar de coger el teléfono atrapó los labios de Fate con brusquedad. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos mientras apartaba rápidamente el aparato para impedir que Chrono pudiera escuchar nada. El beso se alargó unos segundos antes de que sus labios fueran recorridos por la lengua de la castaña una última vez y ésta se separase para coger el móvil y acercarse el auricular a la oreja.

- ¡Hola Chrono! –Contestó alegremente, sonriendo con malicia a Fate, quien había quedado poco menos que fuera de combate con aquel repentino beso.- Perdona, estaba ocupada.

Fate se incorporó, frunció el ceño y se abrochó la camisa. La escuchó hablar unos minutos antes de que se despidieran y colgaran. Para cuando Nanoha se giró la rubia ya estaba de nuevo colocada frente a la pequeña mesa, preparada para estudiar.

- ¿...Fate-chan?

- No me puedo creer que le mientas tan fácilmente y encima me hagas e_so_ cuando lo tengo al teléfono.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo.- Murmuró, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.- Cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo actúa sólo.

Cerró sus ojos borgoñas al sentir los labios de Nanoha en su cuello. Ella tampoco podía hacer nada, a fin de cuentas entendía a qué se refería la chica. Le pasaba exactamente igual. Cuando estaba con Nanoha no podía controlar el deseo que se despertaba en su cuerpo.

De hecho siempre había intentado parar la situación antes de que se les fuera demasiado de las manos, pero ya no podía esperar más. Su cuerpo no podía esperar más.

- Quería esperar a tenerte sólo para mí.- Confesó y la castaña la miró a los ojos.- Esperar a que tus besos sólo fueran míos... Así da un poco de grima, es como besar a mi hermano.

Ambas soltaron una risilla e intercambiaron un beso rápido. Se miraron, una mezcla de deseo y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sabían que aquello no era lo correcto, pero ninguna de las dos podía esperar más.

Las manos hábiles le desabrocharon de nuevo la camisa y se deslizaron debajo para tantear la zona. Fate se mordió el labio mientras su respiración se volvía más y más irregular a medida que aquella mano iba bajando por su vientre. Un solo roce de los dedos en su muslo bastó para que se removiera incómoda y separase las piernas para facilitarle la tarea.

La mano libre de la castaña se posó rápidamente sobre su boca para ahogar el gemido que acababa de soltar. Nanoha la obligó a inclinar el rostro hacia atrás, apoyándolo en su hombro para poder mirarla con una sonrisa burlona, encontrándose con los ojos rojizos mirándola con enfado.

- Mis hermanos están abajo, ¿recuerdas?

Fate abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada inteligible. Su aliento logró estremecer a la castaña al notarlo entre sus dedos, agitado, cálido. Alzó la mano que acababa de colar bajo la ropa interior de la rubia y los ojos de ésta se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando le mostró el resultado de aquello. Nanoha ensanchó la sonrisa burlona al ver el sonrojo de Fate al advertir que los dedos estaban prácticamente empapados.

Se inclinó contra su cuerpo y besó su cuello mientras Fate se estremecía entre sus brazos, completamente avergonzada. Su lengua rozó el oído de la chica y su voz sonó como un susurro ronco y provocativo.

- Estás muy mojada, Fate-chan... –La nombrada protestó pero la mano sobre su boca seguía sin permitirle decir nada.- Shhhh, no quieres que nos descubran, ¿no?

La rubia frunció el ceño al advertir que Nanoha lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio. Sólo llegar a casa les había pedido a sus hermanos que no las molestasen, poniendo como excusa que el examen de mañana era muy importante. Pero eso no quitaba que si hacían demasiado ruido ellos subirían a ver qué ocurría.

Al fin la mano que tenía sobre sus labios se apartó y Fate aprovechó para susurrar su nombre. Nanoha cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía. Le volvía loca cuando pronunciaba su nombre de aquella forma, el tono en el que lo decía, su voz suave y ahora cargada de deseo... La volvía loca.

- Nano...ha.- Repitió.

La nombrada la obligó a levantarse y la giró hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Un cuaderno de apuntes cayó de la mesita cuando la obligó a sentarse en el borde. Fate soltó una exclamación cuando esta vez fue acallada con la mano que momentos antes Nanoha le había mostrado y que ahora dejaba un gusto extraño en sus labios. La castaña se acercó a ella y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, apartó la mano de sus labios y la besó antes de volver a acercar aquella mano a sus bocas y deslizar su lengua por entre los dedos, saboreando a Fate aunque fuera de aquella forma indirecta.

Se besaron de nuevo, aun con los dedos de Nanoha jugueteando entre sus lenguas, llenándose de saliva y dándole un nuevo sabor al beso. Las manos de Fate se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la chica frente sí y ésta jadeó cuando se posaron en su pecho.

- Fate-chan... –Le agarró de la mano y se incorporó para ponerse encima de ella, con una rodilla apoyada en uno de los costados sobre la mesa. Llevó la mano de Fate a su muslo y la guió hasta colarla bajo su falda y dejarla justo encima de su ropa interior. Nanoha arqueó la espalda ante el contacto, moviendo la cadera inconscientemente para sentir mejor el roce. Fijó sus ojos azules sobre los de Fate y sonrió al ver su sonrojo y su expresión turbada.- Por favor...

- No creo que... –Intentó explicarse pero la garganta se le había quedado repentinamente seca. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, abochornada, excitada.- No deberíamos hacer esto aquí... no...

- Por favor... –Volvió a susurrar Nanoha en su oído para luego deslizar su lengua por el mentón de la rubia.- Fate-chan, no aguanto más... Por favor...

Fate cerró los ojos. Sus mejillas se habían puesto tan rojas que hicieron soltar una pequeña risilla a Nanoha, risa que rápidamente fue cortada y sustituida por un jadeo ahogado cuando la mano que seguía sobre su ropa interior empezó a moverse. Las pupilas rojas se fijaron en la expresión de placer de la castaña mientras tanteaba la zona unos instantes antes de apartar la tela.

Nanoha acalló un gemido apretando la boca con fuerza hasta que la sensación se hizo demasiado fuerte y tuvo que cambiar de táctica. Fate soltó un quejido cuando los dientes de la chica se clavaron en su hombro. La chica se estremecía completamente entre sus brazos y se aferró más fuerte a ella cuando movió la mano sin experiencia, dejándose llevar por algo que dedujo era el instinto. Acercó sus labios a la piel descubierta que tenía frente sí y soltó una especie de ronroneo cuando las manos de Nanoha empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Se separó para mirarla y grabar en su memoria la imagen de aquella chica agitada por sus caricias. La piel le brillaba ligeramente por el sudor, su respiración estaba descontrolada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Nanoha se mordía el labio inferior y, cuando no podía más, mordía lo primero que encontraba y que resultaba ser el hombro de la rubia. Fate hizo una mueca. La zona le estaba empezando a quedar dolorida pero los besos calmantes que seguían a los mordiscos le reconfortaban y excitaban.

Las pupilas azules se cruzaron con las suyas mostrando un brillo demencial en ellas. Y mientras sus labios se unieron frenéticamente, Fate lo supo.

Supo que no quería que nadie más viera a Nanoha así, derritiéndose de placer. Y supo que quería ser la única que le hiciera sentir de esa forma, que le hiciera estremecerse y susurrar su nombre entre gemidos. Y quería que fuera su nombre, Fate, el que susurrase y no ningún otro.

-.-.-.-.-

El silencio en la casa era sólo cortado por el armónico paso del tiempo de un reloj y el insistente repique de la lluvia contra el cristal. Las luces estaban apagadas y de vez en cuando el resplandor de un rayo entraba por las ventanas para iluminarlo todo momentáneamente, antes de sumirlo todo de nuevo en aquella oscuridad típica de una tarde de tormenta.

Unas risitas lejanas se escucharon entre la lluvia, creciendo en volumen a medida que se acercaban. El tintineo de unas llaves se unió a las carcajadas y tras unos segundos la puerta fue abierta.

- ¿Quieres parar? –La voz de Fate resonó en el vestíbulo, acompañada de la risa característica de Nanoha.- Me estás mojando.

- Ya estás mojada.- Observó la castaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- De hecho, estamos mojadas… y vamos a mojar el suelo.

Fate se giró a mirarla y luego se miró a ella. Efectivamente estaban completamente empapadas y sus ropas goteaban el exceso de agua; si ya habían dejado un pequeño charquito en la entrada no quería ni pensar en cómo quedaría el suelo si se paseaban así por la casa. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- No si corres.

- ¿Eh?

La zapatilla que Nanoha se estaba sacando en esos momentos salió volando al verse estirada de la mano. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y antes de poder protestar estaba siendo arrastrada a toda velocidad por el interior de la casa, escaleras arriba. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al cuarto de la rubia y, a pesar de la carrera, habían dejado un pequeño camino mojado a su paso.

- ¡Uf, estoy empapada! –Comentó Fate mientras sacaba una de sus toallas de deporte y la colocaba en la cabeza de su invitada.- Qué manera de llover, ¿verdad?

Los ojos azules la miraron con reproche por la repentina carrera y más cuando comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, frotando más de la cuenta y despeinándola adrede. Nanoha empezó a protestar intentando apartar a la rubia, pero ésta se rió y acalló sus protestas con un beso.

- ¿Quieres parar? –Bufó molesta.

- Si no te seco te constiparás.- Explicó Fate, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.- Así que estate quieta y deja de quejarte.

Nanoha la miró con enfado e infló los carrillos en clara señal de indignación, pero solo logró que Fate se riera de ello mientras seguía despeinando su pelo. Soltó un soplido exasperado y se rindió a los cuidados de la chica. Nanoha se fijó en la camisa de la rubia, estaba tan empapada que se pegaba a su cuerpo completamente dejando poco a la imaginación. Sonrió perversamente mientras se fijaba en el sujetador negro que prácticamente se veía perfectamente bajo la tela blanca semitransparente. Sus manos no tardaron en ir al primer botón para desabrocharlo y Fate paró de secarla para poder mirarla con curiosidad.

- Si no te saco la ropa te constiparás.

Fate soltó una carcajada ante aquella excusa tan mala y se inclinó para besarla, aunque ni con esas logró que la castaña parase en su labor de desvestirla. Pronto la camisa cayó al suelo con un sonido mojado y la piel húmeda de Fate se erizó ante el paso de los fríos dedos de Nanoha. En algún momento el beso se volvió más frenético y profundo y, sin saber muy bien cómo, Nanoha acabó acorralada contra el armario mientras se agarrafa firmemente a la espalda de la rubia.

- ¿…Fate? –La voz entrecortada les hizo separarse de golpe.- ¿Nanoha…?

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta y palidecieron repentinamente al ver a Lindy parada en el umbral, observándolas con una expresión llena de asombro y desconcierto. La toalla resbaló desde la cabeza de Nanoha y cayó al suelo cuando Fate se separó rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para disimular.

Lindy miró a su hija y luego a Nanoha. Los ojos azules de ésta miraron a Fate, quien le devolvió la mirada antes de volverse a su madre. Estaba claro que el juego del escondite se había acabado pero, ¿cómo? La casa estaba a oscuras, se suponía que su madre trabajaba y que no había nadie, por eso se había confiado tanto, por eso había bajado la guardia.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, sin palabras, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. Fate dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia ella y al notarlo Lindy alzó una mano para detenerla.

- Tápate.

Los ojos rojizos de la chica se posaron en el suelo mientras tragaba saliva ante el tono cortante de su madre. En silencio se dirigió a buscar alguna camiseta mientras se sentía avergonzada, asustada, pero sobre todo, se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo por haber permitido que la situación llegase a aquel extremo.

Miró a Nanoha de reojo y al verle la expresión abatida supo que ya no había opción de arreglarlo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

- Mamá...

- Venid conmigo.

Sin más dio media vuelta y se fue. Ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro cansado e intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir del cuarto y seguir a la mujer hasta la cocina. Lindy se había puesto a preparar algo de té y en cuanto Fate se fijó en el termómetro y las pastillas de encima de la mesa ató cabos. Miró hacia el sofá de la sala y la manta que encontró en él se lo confirmó.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? –Preguntó la rubia, y la mujer la miró un instante antes de asentir en silencio.- ¿Estás bien?

- He vuelto antes del trabajo por eso.- Sirvió el té y colocó las tres tazas sobre la mesa antes de sentarse.- Estaba durmiendo en el sofá cuando os he oído llegar.

- Ya veo…

Fate tomó asiento y miró a Nanoha, quien se sentó en la silla de al lado sin decir una palabra. Lindy dio un par de sorbos a su taza y finalmente las miró seriamente cogiendo aire.

- ¿Va en serio? –Preguntó.

- Sí.

La rubia se giró a mirar sorprendida a Nanoha, quien ahora miraba fijamente a Lindy casi sin pestañear. Ambas mujeres mantuvieron el contacto visual un momento hasta que la mayor cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer ante semejante determinación? Ese sí tan seguro y aquella mirada tan decidida hubieran convencido a cualquiera.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansada. No cabía duda, al fin sabía que todas sus sospechas no habían sido meras imaginaciones. Las miradas, los roces, las sonrisas, los sonrojos…

- Chrono no lo sabe.- No era una pregunta, y ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de ello, así que por toda respuesta simplemente bajaron la cabeza.- Nanoha… en este tiempo creo que he llegado a conocerte bastante bien, y te creo, sé que eres incapaz de hacer daño adrede. Sé que no le harías daño a Fate pero… -Su mirada se volvió severa.- Chrono también es mi hijo y no quiero que le hagas daño.

- Lo entiendo.- Nanoha cerró los ojos, consciente de que se merecía la reprimenda.- Créeme que no era mi intención.

Lindy asintió con la cabeza y miró a ambas chicas antes de soltar un suspiro cansado. Aquello no tenía sentido, no sabía qué podía hacer. Chrono era el novio de Nanoha, pero nunca había visto tan feliz a Fate como cuando estaba con la castaña. Apoyó la frente en sus manos y se quedó meditando unos segundos. Las dos chicas se miraron de reojo y Fate frunció el ceño mientras apretaba el puño para reunir valor.

- La quiero.- Lindy la miró por encima de las manos y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al ver la decisión con la que la miraba su hija, a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada.- La quiero, mamá, quiero a Nanoha.

Los ojos de la mujer viajaron fugazmente a la nombrada y, al verla a ella también sonrojada, negó con la cabeza mientras finalmente la sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Bueno.- Accedió.- No quiero que suene a ultimátum, pero si no se lo decís vosotras, lo haré yo.

- ¡Mamá! –Exclamó Fate.- No puedes hacer eso.

- Está bien.- Nanoha se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.- Pensábamos decírselo de todas formas. Sólo déjenos una semana.- Miró a Fate de reojo y ella apartó la vista al entender qué significaba aquello.- Será mejor que yo me vaya… Gracias por el té Lindy-san.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y Nanoha salió de la cocina dispuesta marcharse.

- ¡Nanoha! –Fate se puso de pie de golpe pero la castaña no se paró ante su llamada y al cabo de unos segundos pudieron escuchar cerrarse la puerta de entrada. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse, dispuesta a seguir la charla con su madre- …Fue cosa mía. Era yo quien temía decírselo a Chrono.

- Me da igual, Fate-chan.

- Pero…

Lindy se puso de pie y dejó la taza en el fregadero antes de pasar por detrás de su hija y ponerle una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos. Fate no alzó la mirada de la mesa, demasiado confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Si quieres estar con ella… Haz las cosas bien.

La rubia asintió mientras su madre se alejaba dejándola sola en la cocina. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Sólo esperaba que tuviera el valor y las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

**To be continued…

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias:**

Y después de una semana sin pc y de varios días sin saber muy bien como acabarlo, ¡aquí está el seis! Lindy las ha pillado, chan chaaan pero al parecer es menos homofoba que la mayoría de padres =_=U weno, eso está bien, es bueno para ellas, no? XDDD la verdad es que pensaba poner un poco de angst y drama de ese que os mola, pero Lindy es demasiado comprensiva. Y ya hay suficiente drama en el fic en general xD

Hmmm me queda veinte min para irme a clase, lo he de colgar y sigo en pijama y tal, así que voy a improvisar una toma falsa rápida:

**¡Toma falsa V!**

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y Nanoha salió de la cocina dispuesta marcharse.

- ¡Nanoha! –Fate se puso de pie de golpe pero la castaña no se paró ante su llamada.- ¡Que no hemos acabado! ¡No me dejes con las ganas!

...

Eh, me ha salido muy elaborada ¿verdad? Que arte que tengo (lo siento, contentaos con esta mier*a, por favor :D) Total, si me curro las escenas falsas me las comentáis más que el capítulo…UUU

Ya queda poco, paciencia chicos/as, paciencia…


	7. VII

Lindy se incorporó y se pasó una mano por la cara para despejarse. Su espalda crujió ante ese simple gesto recordándole por qué nunca se quedaba a dormir en ese sofá, y es que para descansar era muy cómodo, pero pasar toda la noche en él era otra cosa.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era, se dispuso a levantarse para tomarse una aspirina pero desistió al ver una pastilla preparada encima de la mesa, junto a un vaso de agua, un plato tapado y una pequeña nota. Cogió la nota mientras se tomaba la medicina y sonrió al ver que Fate le había hecho el desayuno y que Chrono le ordenaba tomarse la medicación y descansar. Se llevó la mano a la frente y comprobó que parecía no tener fiebre ya, aunque el dolor de cabeza y la congestión nasal seguían ahí para fastidio suyo.

Buscó el paquete de pañuelos entre los cojines y agarró el plato mientras su cabeza volaba a los acontecimientos del día anterior. La imagen de su hija besándose con su mejor amiga sería difícil de olvidar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo pasional del beso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se recostó para taparse de nuevo. No acababa de creerse que su hija fuera lesbiana. ¿Sentiría atracción por todas las mujeres o sólo le ocurriría con Nanoha? Algo le decía que era eso último. ¿No le importaba que fuera la novia de su hermano? No, parecía bastante arrepentida y asustada, seguro que le importaba…

- Pero nada sale como se planea, ¿verdad, Fate?

Quizá no había hecho bien en poner aquel ultimátum a las chicas. Lindy no era muy partidaria de meterse en la vida de sus hijos, le encantaba darles consejos, que contasen con su apoyo incondicional a la hora de resolver sus propios problemas, pero de ahí a meterse en medio…

Dejó el plato encima de la mesita y se acurrucó bajo la manta. También tenía que admitir que no sabía cómo se lo diría a Chrono si llegase el momento de actuar. Ni se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría él, ¿Chrono era homófobo? Soltó una risilla y cerró los ojos. Ahora empezaba a entender por qué Fate no había reunido el coraje para decírselo aun.

**

* * *

Sister-in-law**

**-VII-

* * *

  
**

Cuando Hayate entró a clase esa mañana se sorprendió al ver a Nanoha en su sitio, con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Sin embargo se sorprendió aun más al advertir que Fate no estaba curiosa por saber qué hacía su amiga en clase cuando no había aparecido en el lugar de encuentro habitual. La rubia dejó la cartera sobre su mesa y entonces Nanoha al fin se giró para mirarlas. Los ojos azules se perdieron en los borgoñas tan sólo un instante antes de que ambas mirasen para otro lado.

Llegados a este punto, la curiosidad innata de Hayate estaba más que despierta. Se acercó a Fate y se sentó en el borde de la mesa dispuesta a interrogarla.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Su amiga la miró mientras tomaba asiento. Algo le decía que Hayate había sacado sus propias conclusiones y sabía de qué iba el tema. Miró a Nanoha de reojo para comprobar que ella también estuviera pendiente de la conversa.

- Estamos saliendo.- Hayate abrió la boca con asombro mientras Nanoha se sobresaltaba por que se lo contase a la castaña.- Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Los ojos azules de Hayate se cerraron mientras una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en sus labios. Nanoha se había quedado literalmente boquiabierta.

- Sois muy obvias, algo me imaginaba.- Comentó.- Aunque no pensaba que estuvierais saliendo… Pensé que seguías con Chrono.- Nanoha volvió a mirar por la ventana a la vez que Fate bajaba la mirada ante eso. La chica soltó una exclamación.- ¿No se lo habéis dicho?

Nanoha soltó un bufido exasperado mientras la rubia se intentaba esconder aun más en su silla ante la atenta mirada de su curiosa amiga.

- Es culpa mía.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Tengo miedo de su reacción.

- Debería tenerla yo, que soy quien le está engañando.- Refunfuñó la castaña sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.- Y ya escuchaste a tu madre.

- ¿Lindy-san? –Se sorprendió Hayate.- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Nos descubrió ayer.

- Y ha puesto fecha límite antes de que ella misma tome cartas en el asunto y se lo diga a Chrono.

Ahora fue Hayate quien se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a sus dos amigas, primero a una y luego a otra como si esperase que en cualquier momento le dijeran entre risas que era una broma. Sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue la expresión cansada de sus rostros y comprendió que era verdad. Soltó un silbido de sorpresa mientras las miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- Pues debéis daros prisa.- Aconsejó.- Chrono se lo tomará peor si se entera por terceros.

Nanoha asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Sí, eso estaba pensando yo…

-.-.-.-.-

Abrió el grifo y reguló la temperatura haciendo que el vaho lo llenase todo en cuestión de segundos. Se metió en la ducha y soltó un suspiro cuando sus músculos se relajaron bajo el agua caliente. Desde que su madre descubrió su secreto el día anterior la tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no había manera de que lograra relajarse. Notaba una presión sobre sus hombros, como si el hecho de conocer la verdad y tener que contarla fuera literalmente un peso sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua aliviara esa sensación agobiante. Todo esto la volvería loca. Sólo pensar que tendría que volver a casa y encontrarse con su madre y su hermano hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que tragar pesado, armarse de valor y decir la verdad antes de que la cosa fuera a peor. Prefería cargar con toda la responsabilidad de decírselo a Chrono a que el chico le echase las culpas a Nanoha. Y Fate no estaba dispuesta a decepcionar a la castaña.

- ...Nanoha.

Unos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura y Fate pudo notar claramente en su espalda el tacto de los pechos de la chica. Se estremeció cuando le empezó a besar en el cuello mientras una mano empezaba a subir lentamente hacia su pecho…

- ¿Fate? –La nombrada dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Arf y se giró lo más rápido que pudo.- ¿Qué haces? Llevas un buen rato con una expresión embobada… Y babeando, diría yo.- Añadió para sí misma.- Pensé que te habrías ido ya…

La rubia miró a ambos lados sin entender qué ocurría, hasta que advirtió que su imaginación le había causado una mala pasada y que había estado fantaseando todo el rato. Porque de Nanoha no había ni rastro.

- Perdona, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.- Rió nerviosamente mientras cerraba el grifo y se cubría con la toalla.- Te dejo la ducha libre.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Arf no muy convencida.- Pareces un tomate…

- ¡Es por el vaho! –Arf alzó una ceja ante eso y Fate volvió a reír nerviosamente.- No te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy bien.

Se alejó corriendo hacia su taquilla y la abrió para esconderse de la mirada de su entrenadora. ¿¡Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por su imaginación!? Y encima en la ducha… Con Nanoha… En los vestuarios…

Arf soltó una risilla al ver cómo Fate volvía a poner aquella expresión embobada mientras parecía perderse en su imaginación. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era evidente en quién estaba pensando la rubia, así que suspiró con resignación y entró en la ducha.

Fate por su parte agitó la cabeza para espantar aquellas fantasías y se dio un golpe en la frente para centrarse. Ahora tenía que darse prisa e ir a buscar a Nanoha, que seguramente ya la estaría esperando. Se vistió y peinó lo más rápidamente que pudo, agarró su bolsa y salió corriendo rumbo a clase, aun con su cara completamente sonrojada.

Cuando llegó a su destino se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie esperándola, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la azotea; no sería la primera vez que tenía que ir allí a buscarla.

Pero cuando se encontró con que Nanoha tampoco estaba allí, empezó a preocuparse.

- Qué raro.- Murmuró.

Miró el reloj y comprobó que llegaba un poco más tarde que otras veces, pero tan sólo eran unos pocos minutos así que no podía creerse que la castaña se hubiera ido sin más, sin esperarla ni dejarle un mensaje. Parpadeó ante eso y rápidamente buscó su móvil para ver si tenía algún nuevo mensaje, suspiró al ver que sí tenía uno sin leer, seguramente le habría salido algún imprevisto y por ello no había podido esperarla.

Leyó el mensaje y palideció. Con horror, lo volvió a leer para comprobar que no había entendido mal y su cartera resbaló de su mano al darse cuenta de que el texto decía exactamente lo que había leído. Algo que tenía que ser una broma pesada.

"_Sé que aun tenemos una semana y te dije que te lo dejaba a ti, pero Lindy-san tiene razón, esto no puede seguir así. He quedado con Chrono para cortar con él."_

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha se encontraba sentada en un banco, con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras el móvil que mantenía en sus manos no paraba de sonar insistentemente. Quienes pasaban por su lado la miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban a saber qué, realmente a la chica no le importaba lo que llegara a pensar aquella gente, seguramente se preguntaban qué hacía sin hacer caso a su teléfono.

Miró la pantalla del móvil, que se encendía intermitentemente mostrando el nombre de Fate al ritmo de la música. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la rubia había llamado en los últimos diez minutos, pero no quería cogerlo porque sabía que le haría cambiar de opinión.

Y Nanoha no podía permitirse cambiar de opinión.

Finalmente había reunido el valor suficiente para poner fin a aquella relación que se mantenía gracias a una mentira. No quería seguir engañando a Chrono y tampoco quería poner en peligro a Fate, por eso había decidido cortar con el chico. No le diría por qué lo hacía, simplemente pondría fin a su noviazgo y… seguro que tarde o temprano el resto de verdad salía a la luz.

Pero estaba segura de que sólo con eso se quitaría un gran peso de encima.

El móvil dejó al fin de sonar mientras una voz grave se escuchaba a su lado, saludándola. Nanoha alzó la vista para encontrarse con Chrono y se vio incapaz de sonreírle.

- Me ha sorprendido que quisieras quedar.- Comentó él y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios, sin embargo ella apartó el rostro antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo.- …¿Nanoha?

- Tenemos que hablar.

Él fue a decir algo pero la melodía del móvil de la chica le cortó, volviendo a sonar de nuevo. Ella miró el aparato en sus manos y se mantuvo en silencio, Chrono alzó una ceja al ver que al parecer no pensaba contestar.

- ¿No vas a cogerlo? –La castaña negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quién es?

- Alguien que cree que voy a cometer una estupidez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chrono frunció el ceño, no sabía qué le ocurría a Nanoha, pero estaba bastante extraña. Algo le decía que no había quedado con él sólo porque tuviera ganas de verle. Finalmente ella cortó la llamada y cogió aire.

- Tenemos que dejarlo.

El moreno la miró sin comprender, Nanoha alzó el rostro mostrándole una expresión seria y sin una pizca de titubeo, estaba segura de lo que hacía a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban algo de arrepentimiento. Chrono se pasó una mano por la cara al entender qué era lo que quería decir con aquella frase. Dejarlo. Dejarlo a él. Dejar de ser pareja. Cortar.

- Tienes razón.- Suspiró.- No sé quién te llamaba, pero tenía razón, estás haciendo una estupidez.

- No.

- ¿¡No!? –Gritó, sobresaltándola.- ¡Estás cortando conmigo! ¿No te parece eso una estupidez?

- No… -Nanoha bajó la mirada mientras el móvil volvía a sonar.- Seguir así sería la estupidez.

Él soltó un gruñido y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos, Nanoha miró con asombro cómo el chico miraba la pantalla y al ver que había cortado la llamada sin querer lo tiró contra el suelo. El aparato se abrió y la batería acabó algo más lejos. Chrono la miró furioso y a pesar de que Nanoha se sentía un poco cohibida no se permitió mostrar ninguna duda.

- ¿¡Por qué!?

Nanoha sonrió. Chrono se sorprendió de ver su sonrisa pero eso logró tranquilizarlo y al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba reaccionando como un niñato, sin pizca de madurez. Cogió aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro antes de volver a mirar a Nanoha a los ojos. La chica seguía con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, no era su cálida sonrisa de siempre, estaba teñida de tristeza y sus ojos mostraban dolor, pero era una sonrisa sincera.

- Estoy segura de que tú también te has dado cuenta.- Susurró la chica y cerró los ojos.- Te has dado cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, de que ya no soy la misma. ¿Verdad?

El chico bajó la mirada y asintió. Se había dado cuenta, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Ya sabía de antemano que su relación no parecía tener un futuro, que se había quedado estancada simplemente a la espera de que se terminase algún día. Y finalmente se había terminado.

- Sí… Pero pensé que se solucionaría.

- No puede solucionarse.- Sentenció Nanoha y Chrono volvió a mirarla.- No era mi intención herirte, pero las cosas han pasado así.

- Ya no me quieres.

- Te quiero, pero… Ya no te amo.- Nanoha recogió las piezas de su móvil para mantener las manos ocupadas.- No es culpa…

Chrono le puso la mano en la cabeza, sobresaltándola e impidiendo que continuara con la frase. Los ojos azules de ella lo miraron con sorpresa al verlo sonreír y él la despeinó un poco antes de dejarse caer a su lado en el banco. Alzó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansado al aire.

- No lo digas, no quiero escuchar que no es culpa mía.

- …Lo sien…

- Tampoco quiero escuchar tus disculpas.- Le volvió a cortar.- Ya has dicho que no era tu intención.

Nanoha bajó la mirada y jugueteó con la batería del móvil antes de colocarla en su sitio. Sonrió, aunque al principio se lo había tomado mal, al final Chrono había acabado siendo comprensivo. Y tal y como esperaba un gran peso pareció abandonar su cuerpo.

- Gracias.- Murmuró.

- Ya.- El chico asintió, con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Podrías… Podrías dejarme solo?

La castaña lo miró sorprendida antes de apartar la mirada. Al parecer por muy comprensivo que sonase, aquello le había sentado tan mal como esperaba. Se puso de pie y titubeó sin saber cómo despedirse de él, finalmente se inclinó y besó su mejilla con suavidad antes de alejarse de ahí.

Abrió los ojos cuando dedujo que Nanoha ya estaría bastante lejos y tan sólo la vio unos segundos antes de que desapareciese por la salida del parque. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y soltó todo el aire de golpe mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño, sus dientes rechinaron y se inclinó para esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

Muy en el fondo ya sabía que aquello terminaría pasando, pero eso no quitaba que le resultase doloroso.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha se encontró dando un rodeo bastante grande para ir a su casa. Se había puesto a caminar sin darse cuenta del sentido que tomaban sus pies, simplemente pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Chrono, en la expresión que el chico le había puesto cuando le dijo que tenían que terminar.

Debería sentirse la persona más mezquina del mundo, y sin embargo únicamente podía respirar tranquila frente a la libertad que sentía después de quitarse esa carga de encima.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un gran suspiro mientras se estiraba. Se paró en medio de la calle y miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo que siempre le otorgaba cobijo cuando tenía que pensar, ese cielo azul tan profundo en el que le gustaría perderse. Se sentía bien, tranquila. Se sentía aliviada y contenta de no tener que seguir con aquel engaño.

Decidió seguir su camino cuando notó cómo un hombre se le quedaba mirando de forma extraña por estar detenida ahí en medio. ¿Cómo estaría Fate? ¿Enfadada? Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía apagado, lo encendió y al cabo de un momento le llegó el aviso de todas las llamadas y mensajes que había recibido de mientras. Parpadeó sorprendida al ver la cantidad de veces que Fate le había llamado.

- Nanoha.

Alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a la chica sentada en la entrada de su casa, esperándola. La rubia frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que efectivamente estaba enfadada.

- Fate-chan… -Sonrió nerviosamente.- …Hola…

- ¿Por qué no has contestado al móvil?

- Por que estaba…

- ¿¡Por qué no piensas un poco antes de hacer las cosas!?

La castaña parpadeó ante el repentino grito y entonces frunció el ceño ella también. Entendía que la rubia estuviera enfadada, pero de ahí a decirle que no pensaba lo que hacía había un trecho.

- No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.- Sentenció.- ¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Pensármelo tanto como tú y no decidirme nunca?

- ¡Sólo te pedí un poco de tiempo! No es tan fácil llegar a casa y decirle a tu hermano: "Oye, te he robado la novia, ¡jódete!"

- ¡Como si decirle "Oye, me he enamorado de tu hermana" fuera más sencillo!

Se quedaron mirando con ferocidad. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, la rubia soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras alzaba su mano hasta golpearse ligeramente la frente. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

- A veces creo que realmente no piensas en lo que haces.- Murmuró.- Te dedicas a actuar sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Atacas con todas tus fuerzas y si alguien sale herido les pides perdón mientras sonríes con esa sonrisa tan inocente tuya. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que nadie puede enfadarse contigo después de eso!

- Fate-chan…

- Pero no todo el mundo es como tú, Nanoha. No todo el mundo puede afrontar sus problemas de frente. Hay gente que tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, a quien no le funciona simplemente sonreír y teme que se enfaden con ella.

La mirada de Nanoha se suavizó, sin quedar rastro del enfado que mostraba segundos antes. Quizá Fate no tendría esa sonrisa de la que ella hablaba, pero era tan tierna que causaba el mismo efecto.

- Sí que pienso antes de actuar.- Aclaró, mirando al suelo.- Pensé en Chrono y me imaginé en su situación… A mí no me gustaría estar saliendo con alguien que no me quiere.

- Lo sé.- Fate suspiró con cansancio y se volvió a sentar en el escalón en el que estaba antes.- Pero conozco a mi hermano, de hecho Hayate lo ha dicho esta mañana, no le gustaría enterarse por otras personas. Quería ser yo quien le dijese que estaba enamorada de su novia, decirle que en un arrebato de locura la besé y que inesperadamente ella correspondió mis sentimientos. Quería decírselo yo, demostrarle que no quiero hacerle daño, pero que esto es serio.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

Fate sonrió tristemente mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo. Realmente había sido muy lenta.

- Porque soy una ingenua.- Nanoha alzó una ceja.- Pensé que habría alguna forma de decírselo sin hacerle daño. Estuve buscando una manera de hacerlo pero… supongo que no la hay.

Nanoha se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar simplemente de la presencia de Fate. Si la rubia le hubiese contado eso un poco antes hubiera guardado silencio esa tarde. Pero a pesar de saber eso ahora, no podía sentir que hubiera hecho mal al cortar con Chrono.

- Aun se lo puedes decir.- Susurró Nanoha, y sonrió cuando Fate empezó a juguetear con su pelo.- Sólo lo he dejado, supongo que sabe que hay alguien más… Pero no se lo he contado todo.

La mano de Fate se detuvo mientras miraba a la castaña con sorpresa. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Aunque su expresión tranquila le dijera que era cierto.

- ¿¡Y crees que eso es mejor!? –Exclamó y la chica se incorporó para mirarla con asombro.- Por favor, Nanoha, ¿realmente piensas en lo que haces? –La nombrada frunció el ceño mientras Fate se llevaba la mano a la frente por segunda vez.- Eres increíble… ¡Has conseguido que sea "el ser despreciable que ha logrado que mi novia corte conmigo". Debe de estar maldiciéndome ahora mismo aunque no sepa quien soy!

Nanoha abrió la boca con sorpresa, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y finalmente sonrió inocentemente.

- …¿Perdona?

Fate se golpeó la frente de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-

Lindy soltó un suspiro hastiado al escuchar un sonoro portazo en la planta de arriba, seguido de unos pasos pesados bajando la escalera. Chrono entró en la cocina luciendo una camiseta gastada y el pantalón de chándal con el que solía pasarse los días de fiesta. Sin decir absolutamente nada, abrió la nevera en busca de algo que desayunar.

- Buenos días.- Saludó la mujer.- Te has despertado de mal humor, veo.

Por toda respuesta el chico cerró la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dirigió hacia el sofá con expresión malhumorada. Lindy suspiró de nuevo. Lo único que Chrono había dicho desde la tarde anterior era que había terminado con Nanoha y cuando le intentó sonsacar el porqué él simplemente le echó la culpa a otro. Así que tenía motivos para sospechar que seguramente aun no conocía todos los detalles.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, Fate lo tendría más difícil ahora. Desde luego no lo habían llevado de la mejor forma, no le extrañaba que su hija menor hubiera decidido pasar la noche fuera.

- Qué cobarde eres, Fate.

- ¿Decías algo? –Preguntó Chrono desde el salón.

- No, que me voy ya.- Cogió el bolso que había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina y se acercó al chico.- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

- No, dale recuerdos a Leti de mi parte.

- Vale, aunque me preguntará por qué no se los das tú mismo. ¿Qué le digo, que te estabas convirtiendo en ogro?

- Ja. Ja.- Rió el moreno sin pizca de humor.- Anda, adiós.

Su madre se despidió intentando disimular la risa y poco después le dejó solo en casa. Chrono se reacomodó en el sofá, subiendo los pies en la mesita mientras cambiaba el canal de televisión sin prestarle demasiada atención realmente.

¿Había dicho un ogro? Tal vez sí que estaba un poco susceptible desde ayer por la tarde, pero es que no podía evitarlo. En su mente aun estaban grabadas las palabras de Nanoha y, a pesar de que quería hacerle miles de preguntas, en aquel momento no pudo formular ninguna de ellas. Sabía que había otra persona, Nanoha no había dejado de quererle porque sí, el dolor en su mirada cuando le dijo que ya no le amaba era más que esclarecedor, había alguien. Él sabía que alguien más había robado el corazón de la castaña, pero no fue capaz de preguntarle nada.

Y ahora se arrepentía, porque quería motivos, quería una explicación, un nombre. Quería saber contra quién había perdido.

Sin quererlo se encontró repasando mentalmente a todos los chicos que conocía Nanoha, o al menos que él sabía que conocía. A lo mejor era un mocoso de su clase y él no sabía de su existencia. Diez minutos después se dio cuenta de que eso no le llevaba a ningún lado, si quería saber quién era tendría que preguntárselo directamente.

- Estoy en casa.

Chrono se puso de pie por inercia y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la entrada. Fate alzó la cabeza mientras se acababa de quitar los zapatos y por un momento se quedaron mirando sin decirse nada. Chrono abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Al escuchar a Fate había visto la oportunidad de enterarse del nombre de su rival, seguro que ella lo sabía, ella y Nanoha eran inseparables. Sí, ahí estaba su oportunidad.

- Oye…

- ¿Cómo estás? –Le cortó ella.

La rubia lo miró con tristeza y provocó que él frunciera el ceño. No quería la compasión de Fate, no quería la lástima de nadie, sólo quería un nombre contra quien dirigir la rabia que sentía.

- Bien.- Contestó secamente, algo molesto y logrando que Fate apartara la mirada.- Oye, dime quién es.- Los ojos borgoñas lo miraron con duda y una pizca de temor.- Vamos, Fate.- Se acercó a ella y le agarró por los hombros.- Dímelo.

La sangre huyó del rostro de la chica mientras él la miraba con seriedad, con un brillo de determinación en los ojos que dejaba bien claro que estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad. Fate abrió la boca y notó cómo su voz también había huido, tuvo que tragar saliva unas cuantas veces antes de estar segura de que podría hablar.

- ¿El... qué?

- Siempre estás con ella, tienes que saber algo.- Dedujo.- ¿Por quién me ha dejado?

Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos al ver la expresión dolorosa en el rostro de su hermano. Apartó la mirada de nuevo. ¿Cómo le podría decir que era ella? Se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras Chrono la seguía mirando. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? Debería haberse retirado antes, debería haberlo evitado, haber evitado llegar a esa situación.

- Lo siento.- Fate hizo una mueca.- Lo siento, yo... – Mantuvo a mirada baja, no pudiendo soportar los ojos interrogantes de su hermano.- Esto no debería haber pasado pero... Debería habértelo dicho antes, lo siento, tenía miedo de hacerte daño... Pero ella se me adelantó y...- Cogió aire y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con seriedad.- Soy yo.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe a la vez que se le ensanchaban los ojos. Iba a preguntarle a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo, pero la seriedad de Fate y la tristeza en su mirada... Esas simples palabras… De repente todo encajó en su cabeza.

- ...No.

- Soy yo.- Repitió, provocando que él retrocediera.- Estoy enamorada de Nanoha.

- No.- Murmuró de nuevo, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ella.- No puede, no podéis... No.

Fate asintió con una expresión que mostraba toda su tristeza y arrepentimiento, dio un paso para acercarse a Chrono, pero él se alejó con rapidez, aun demasiado aturdido.

- ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Fate, angustiada por aquella reacción.- Lo siento...

Chrono la miró aun con los ojos muy abiertos y de golpe su expresión se ensombreció. No podía ser, tenía que ser una maldita broma. Apretó el puño y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, su mandíbula se tensó mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de ira. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, pero no lo era y ahora muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido

Soltó un gruñido mientras su puño se abalanzaba a toda velocidad contra la mejilla de Fate. La chica cayó hacia atrás por el impacto y se golpeó contra la pared, quedó aturdida por el golpe y todo le empezó a dar vueltas. Chrono se dirigió a la puerta de forma precipitada, poniéndose los zapatos de cualquier forma y cogiendo la chaqueta mientras Fate le gritaba detrás para que se detuviese.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y la rubia se quedó mirándola un rato antes dejarse deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, aguantándose la mejilla como si ésta se le fuera a caer si la soltaba. Bajó la cabeza y sus ojos quedaron escondidos por mechones de pelo rubio. Se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas.

Se sentía la persona más ruin del mundo.

**To be continued…

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias**: Y PLAFF! Fate al suelo, Chrono que ya lo sabe todo, Nanoha que no piensa… y el fic a punto de terminarse, señores! Parece mentira que en un principio dijese que serían 3 o 4 capítulos… y al final va a ser el doble, cómo me lío xD!

¿Qué os ha parecido la forma de enterarse? Realmente creo que Nanoha no piensa mucho cuando actúa... y Fate se ha comido todo el marrón, pobreta.

**¡Toma falsa VI!**

- ...Nanoha.

Unos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura y Fate pudo notar claramente en su espalda el tacto de los pechos de la chica. Se estremeció cuando le empezaron a besar en el cuello mientras una mano empezaba a subir lentamente hacia su pecho…

- Fate.- La nombrada dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Arf en su oído.- Eres tan suave…

- ¿¡Arf!? –Gritó la rubia, palideciendo de golpe.- ¿Qu… Qué!?

Intentó apartarse de la pelirroja pero está la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, mientras sus pieles se rozaban. Fate tembló de miedo, Arf estaba babeando y casi podía verle un par de orejitas y una colita de perro agitándose de alegría.

- Fate-chan.

Aquella voz le hizo congelarse en el lugar. La rubia giró lentamente su cabeza mientras Arf seguía abrazada a ella. Tragó saliva, Nanoha estaba detrás de ellas mirándolas con una expresión que daba verdadero,_ verdadero _ miedo. Casi parecía un demonio.

- Na-Nanoha… ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¡STARLIGHT--------!

- No, espera… -Fate intentó retroceder.- ¡Nanoha! ¡En este fic no hay magia!

**- ¡BREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!**

¡Todos alaben a Lady pelotas de acero Takamachi! XD Merxi por los reviews y los ánimos. Merxi a la lerda de mi beta por aguantarme xD

(Durante el rodaje de este fic (¿?) ninguna Fate ha sufrido daño alguno. O sí, pero ya se encarga Nanoha de cuidarla... si no la mata antes xD)


	8. VIII

Los rayos de sol empezaron a molestarle en la cara. Se dio media vuelta acurrucándose más entre las sábanas, tapándose la cara en un intento por volver a aquel mundo silencioso y cómodo en el que podía soñar que volaba. Se removió de nuevo para buscar una postura cómoda y alargó el brazo para pasarlo por la superficie del colchón.

Y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Parpadeó confundida antes de alzar las sábanas y mirar debajo. Se destapó para incorporarse rápidamente y pasó la vista por su habitación.

- ¿…Fate-chan?

Su voz se quedó flotando en el aire y sólo el silencio le contestó. Volvió a mirar al hueco vacío que había en su cama y puso la mano sobre las sábanas mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Dónde se había metido? Después del día tan ajetreado que tuvieron ayer, Nanoha se quedó dormida al lado de Fate, sintiéndose relajada y pensando que ese era su lugar: al lado de la rubia, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola, notando su calor, aspirando su aroma… Soltó un suspiro y su rostro reflejó la tristeza que sentía; esperaba despertarse y ver su rostro mientras dormía. Esperaba poder despertarla con un beso en los labios y una sonrisa... Pero la chica ya no estaba a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso las zapatillas antes de salir de su cuarto. Quizá estuviera en la cocina, comiendo algo. Era muy extraño que Fate se despertara temprano y mucho más extraño que Nanoha no se hubiera despertado antes que ella.

Bajó las escaleras y pasó su vista por el salón antes de entrar en la cocina al no encontrarla ahí.

- Buenos días.- Su madre le sonrió mientras acababa de limpiar la mesa.- Se te han pegado un poco las sábanas hoy, Nanoha.- Bromeó.- Ya hemos desayunado, tienes zumo en la nevera. Yo me voy al Midori Ya.

La castaña asintió por inercia, sintiendo un mal presentimiento al comprobar que tampoco había rastro de Fate en la cocina.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Fate-chan?

- Ah, ha madrugado mucho.- Momoko dejó un trapo y se acercó a su hija.- Me dijo que tenía que zanjar un asunto y se fue… ¿Pasa algo?

Nanoha palideció ante la confundida mirada de su madre antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación. No podía ser que Fate hubiera ido a decirle la verdad a Chrono.

**

* * *

Sister-in-Law**

**-VIII-

* * *

**

Hayate sonrió al ver cómo Signum disimulaba un bostezo mientras Vita tiraba de su manga. Era bastante temprano aún pero eso no parecía importarle a la pequeña, quien seguía protestando porque iban muy lentas. Finalmente Signum le pidió un poco de paciencia mientras Hayate y Shamal se reían disimuladamente por la situación.

Algo llamó la atención de la castaña, quien se paró en medio de la calle y fijó su vista en el columpio del parque que tenían al lado. Había alguien balanceándose pesadamente y Hayate tuvo un mal presentimiento al comprobar quién era.

- ¡Oi, date prisa! –Le llamó Vita, unos metros más lejos.

La chica se giró a verlas y les hizo un gesto con la mano antes de adentrarse en el parque. Las demás se acercaron y Signum tuvo que detener a Vita antes de que saliera corriendo tras Hayate.

- ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Shamal.

- …Chrono Harlaown.- Susurró Signum, con expresión seria.- Espero que Hayate no se meta en medio, como siempre.

Hayate se giró a medio camino y sonrió al ver que sus acompañantes no la habían seguido. Continuó caminando hasta ponerse frente al chico, quien alzó la vista al notar una sombra sobre él, la miró unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada. La sonrisa de Hayate se esfumó al comprender que, tal y como había pensado en un principio, algo había ocurrido.

Y no hacía falta ser muy lista para sumar dos y dos y encontrar la causa.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

- Nanoha me ha dejado por mi hermana.- Se explicó él y la chica alzó las cejas sorprendida por lo directo que había sido.- Es estúpido.

- ¿Lo es?

Ella se sentó en el columpio contiguo y Chrono la miró de reojo antes de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Debo suponer que ya lo sabías? –Dijo algo molesto.

- Era algo obvio, Chrono-kun.- Empezó a mecerse distraídamente.- No es que estuvieran saliendo a tus espaldas y seas el último en enterarte, es que era imposible no notar que algo pasaba… Y simplemente tú no le das la importancia que merecen todos los gestos y miradas, las sonrisas, los sonrojos… Todo eso habla por sí sólo.

- Gracias, ahora me siento un poco más estúpido.- Hayate lo miró con una sonrisa que pretendía pedir disculpas.- Aunque esto es absurdo. Supongo que realmente soy estúpido.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento y Hayate se fijó en Vita, quien empezaba a hacerle señas desde la entrada del parque. Vio a Shamal mirando el reloj e imitó el gesto. Realmente se les estaba haciendo tarde, pero no quería dejar a su amigo ahí tirado con todos los problemas que estaba pasando.

- No.- Suspiró. Pese a todo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo ayudarle.- No eres estúpido, simplemente es difícil entender qué ha pasado.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Lo sé.- Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto.- Mi novia ha estado engañándome con mi hermana hasta que se ha cansado y me ha dejado. Seguramente después de acostarse conmigo iba a Fate a reírse mientras esa… esa… - A pesar de no encontrar ningún calificativo adecuado, su tono de voz solo ya mostraba un gran desprecio.- Ahora deben de estar riéndose a mi costa.

Hayate hizo una mueca de disgusto. No podía entender cómo Chrono había llegado a una conclusión tan alejada de la realidad. Entendía que estuviera dolido por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero Nanoha y Fate no dejaban de ser sus amigas y aquella acusación le había molestado. Ella había visto a las chicas cada día. Había visto el dolor en sus caras cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, como si ambas supieran que lo que hacían estaba mal pero no pudieran evitarlo.

- ¿En serio crees eso? –Se puso de pie y lo miró con abatimiento.- Entiendo que estés molesto, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero... ¿Que se están riendo a tu costa? Vamos, Chrono… No sé cómo ha ido la cosa, pero ¿en serio tenían pinta de estar disfrutando de la situación?

Chrono abrió la boca para rebatir ese argumento, pero la imagen de la cara acongojada de Nanoha y el dolor en los ojos de Fate hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Bajó la mirada, más confuso que antes. La chica lo miró y sonrió antes de darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda y alejarse de él.

Se quedó en ese parque un buen rato más, meciéndose lentamente en el columpio mientras su cabeza no paraba de buscar alguna explicación creíble, algo que le dijera que Hayate no tenía razón y que realmente Fate y Nanoha eran las malas y él la víctima. Se rascó la cabeza y se puso de pie, furioso. Tampoco quería ser la víctima. Sólo quería una explicación razonable.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha respiró hondo intentando recuperar el aliento. La garganta le ardía debido al esfuerzo de correr con el frío que hacía y que se le había clavado en el pecho como agujas cada vez que respiraba. Tosió un par de veces y aclaró su garganta mientras comprobaba por qué piso iba el ascensor.

No podía creerse aún que Fate se hubiera ido tan temprano sin decirle nada y, además, el mal presentimiento que tuvo al no encontrarla al despertar se vio confirmado con las palabras de Momoko. Así que simplemente había salido de casa corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para buscarla.

Se recostó contra la pared mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, ahora con la respiración más calmada. Realmente no sabía dónde podía estar la rubia. No le había cogido el móvil a pesar de que la había llamado varias veces, así que simplemente había decidido ir directamente a su casa. Y ahora que estaba ahí se arrepentía enormemente. A lo mejor Fate no había ido a decirle la verdad a Chrono. Quizá sólo había malentendido lo que le había dicho su madre y había sacado conclusiones de forma precipitada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Nanoha dudó un momento antes de bajar.

Se situó frente a la puerta de la casa y se quedó mirando la placa con el nombre familiar que había a un lado en la pared. Había salido corriendo y ahora se daba cuenta de que aquella también era la casa de Chrono. ¿Qué le diría al chico si era él quien abría la puerta? Movió el dedo hacia el timbre y en el último momento cambió de opinión y prefirió coger el móvil. ¿Y si Fate no estaba en casa? Marcó su número rápidamente y esperó con impaciencia el tono.

No tardó demasiado hasta que escuchó aquella melodía familiar, una canción que Fate odiaba pero que Nanoha se había empeñado en ponerla como tono para cuando la llamaba. Sorprendida, separó el auricular de su oído. La canción sonaba dentro de la casa y eso provocó que palideciera. Eso sólo significaba que Fate estaba ahí, o al menos había pasado antes… Y no cabía duda a qué había ido a su casa.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo había algo raro, algo que no cuadraba. La melodía seguía sonando y Nanoha pegó el oído a la madera, extrañada porque más que sonar dentro de la casa, sonaba como si el móvil estuviera justo al otro lado de la puerta.

- …¿Fate-chan? –Preguntó, dubitativa.

El móvil en su mano le avisó de que el número estaba fuera de servicio mientras la música dejaba de sonar. Finalmente tocó el timbre. Tras un instante de silencio volvió a picar pero nadie contestó.

- ¿Fate-chan? –Alzó la voz y volvió a picar insistentemente.- ¡Ábreme, sé que estás ahí! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate!

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y algo le decía que Fate estaba dentro de la casa, tenía que haber ocurrido algo para que no le cogiera el móvil. Volvió a picar y prácticamente aporreó la puerta. ¿Y si había discutido con Chrono? Agarró el pomo y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba cerrado con llave.

Lentamente abrió un poco la puerta, de repente sintiéndose asustada. Asomó la cabeza por la pequeña obertura y echó un vistazo. La casa estaba silenciosa y a oscuras.

- ¿Hola…? –Preguntó a la nada.

Abrió más la puerta y entró casi a hurtadillas. Miró hacia el pasillo que tenía delante y cuando se inclinó para sacarse los zapatos casi se cayó al suelo del susto. Fate estaba sentada en el suelo del recibidor, en silencio, con el rostro oculto por su pelo rubio. Nanoha se estremeció al verla y prácticamente se abalanzó contra ella, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras le agarraba de los hombros y la llamaba con desespero.

- Nanoha…

Fate no se movió ni una pizca pero esa simple palabra, susurrada casi sin voz, logró que Nanoha soltara un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó más calmada.- ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás bien?

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y palideció al verla. Fate seguía con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin una pizca de vida en ellos. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y sangre seca en el labio. Nanoha acercó la mano con cautela al moratón y eso logró que la chica reaccionara. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de la rubia y pronto los hipidos llenaron el recibidor.

- Soy… -Murmuró.- Soy lo peor, Nanoha. Chrono… Él me odia y…

Fate se encogió sobre sí misma, enterrando la cara en sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto que finalmente había arrancado. Hasta entonces simplemente se había quedado ahí, quieta, aturdida. Estaba en shock. El encontronazo con Chrono había sido demasiado rápido y el puñetazo le escocía de una forma casi irreal, como si realmente no fuera a ella a quien había pegado. Pero después de ver a Nanoha la realidad había caído sobre ella como una losa.

Nanoha miró a la chica. Nunca había visto a Fate llorar de esa manera, su corazón se había encogido al verla así y se había quedado paralizada y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente la envolvió en sus brazos y le acarició el pelo mientras esperaba a que se calmase. Tenía miles de preguntas dando vueltas por su mente, pero lo más importante era que ella dejase de llorar.

Tras unos minutos el llanto fue cesando y finalmente sólo se escucharon unos débiles sollozos. La castaña se incorporó y obligó a Fate a alzar el rostro.

- Vaya pinta… -Se burló, y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la rubia.- ¿Estás más calmada?

Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas con la manga. La sonrisa de Nanoha se borró cuando Fate hizo una mueca al tocarse la mejilla y, a pesar de que la chica parecía reacia a mostrársela, se acercó a ella para examinarle la herida. Era un buen golpe, seguramente Chrono estaba más que furioso. La expresión de la castaña se volvió una máscara de tristeza que provocó que Fate bajara la mirada.

- Está muy enfadado.- Dijo Fate, con un hilo de voz.- Supongo que esperaba que fuera un chico quien… bueno, quien te hubiera apartado de su lado. No le ha sentado muy bien que fuera yo.

- Ya nos lo imaginábamos.- Le pasó una mano por la mejilla inflada y Fate se apartó con una mueca de dolor.- Perdona… -Luego frunció el ceño.- Pero te lo mereces, ¿por qué no me has esperado?

- ¿Eh? –Parpadeó y ella también frunció el ceño.- Fuiste tú quien se me adelantó ayer, esto era algo que tenía que hablar con mi hermano a solas.

- Y mira lo que ha pasado.

- Me lo merezco.

- ¡No te merecías que te golpeara!

- ¡Claro que sí! –Gritó y eso provocó que volviera a dar un respingo por el dolor.- Me merezco esto y más, soy una pésima hermana… Soy una pésima persona.- Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad.- Esto no está bien. Quizá debamos… dejarlo.

La última palabra fue apenas un susurro que provocó que Nanoha se tensara y alzara la vista para mirar a la rubia. Fate se mantenía de pie, con la mirada en un punto lejano mientras apretaba el puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban empezando a quedar blancos.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

- Bueno, tienes razón.- Fate la miró con expresión dolida.- Sólo estamos hiriendo a Chrono, ¿qué más da lo que tú y yo queramos?

La rubia suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que Nanoha no estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba. Y sabía que no era así porque esa discusión la habían mantenido montones de veces y la castaña siempre había defendido su relación. Seguramente ahora se había cansado de luchar por ella, la situación se les había escapado de las manos y ella se había cansado de sus dudas al respeto.

- Lo siento.- Murmuró.

- No lo sientas, Fate-chan. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres.- Jugueteó con el borde de su chaqueta, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.- Respetaré tu decisión por mucho que me duela. Entiendo que prefieras evitar el odio de tu hermano y quizá esto deberíamos haberlo hablado antes, pero puede que aún estés a tiempo para arreglar las cosas con él.

- ¿…Me estás diciendo que lo dejemos?

Nanoha alzó la mirada y el rostro de Fate se entristeció al ver la angustia en aquellos brillantes ojos azules, que se desviaron hacia algún punto lejano.

- Sólo si es lo que crees conveniente.

- ¿Volverías con él?

- No.- Respondió con rotundidad.- Ahora sólo quiero… sólo puedo estar contigo.

Fate asintió. Se inclinó para agarrar la mano de Nanoha y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie y obligarla a acompañarla hacia el interior de la casa. Sólo cuando comprobó que la chica le seguía, soltó su mano. Nanoha la siguió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y una mezcla de impotencia y profundo dolor en su mirada. La rubia entró en la cocina y fue al congelador a por hielo, para cuando se giró Nanoha sujetaba un paño para que dejase el hielo en él. Puso un poco y la chica lo envolvió con la tela y se lo colocó con suavidad contra su mejilla.

- ¿Te duele mucho? –Preguntó al verle la expresión de dolor.

- No, sólo está frío.

Nanoha sonrió de medio lado ante el repentino ataque de orgullo de la chica. Por cómo se había tensado al ponerle el trapo y por la fuerza con la que se aferraba al borde de la repisa debía de dolerle bastante. Pero era demasiado cabezota para demostrarlo. Se limitó a aplicarle la compresa fría para intentar bajar la hinchazón y calmarle el dolor, cuidando de moverla con frecuencia por toda la zona para que el frío no le quemara la piel. Aprovechó que el trapo se empezaba a humedecer por el hielo y limpió con suavidad los restos de sangre de su labio. Fate soltó un quejido.

- Perdona…

- Tranquila.

Se miraron a los ojos y finalmente Nanoha volvió su atención a la herida, no siendo capaz de sostener la mirada de aquellas profundas pupilas borgoñas.

- ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó al fin.

- No lo sé.- Fate notó cómo el rostro de la castaña se ensombrecía y se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la barbilla para obligarla a que la mirase, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.- Sólo sé que te quiero, así que dejaré de decir que está mal. Quizá lo esté… quizá a mucha gente no le guste y quizá recibamos más de un golpe por ello, yo ya lo he recibido.- Bromeó, consiguiendo que Nanoha sonriera.- Pero, por favor, no me dejes por ello.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio y se puso de puntillas para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo. Nanoha la acorraló contra la repisa y, tras un ligero quejido, se separó con brusquedad para mirarla con preocupación. Los ojos borgoña aguantaban a duras penas las lágrimas.

- ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.- Me he dejado llevar…

- No pasa nada.- Rió.- Seguro que así cura más pronto.

- Entonces te daré otro.

Se inclinó para rozar sus labios y ambas se sonrieron con sinceridad, contentas de haber aclarado ese punto en su relación. Tras un instante la sonrisa de Fate se borró y bajó la mirada. El rostro de Nanoha poco a poco también se volvió serio, consciente de qué era lo que pensaba la rubia.

- Pero mi hermano…

Nanoha le agarró de la mano y le apretó con fuerza para intentar darle ánimos.

- Tu hermano lo está pasando mal. Ambas sabíamos qué ocurriría si empezábamos a salir.- Suspiró.- Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado y entiendo que lo esté, yo lo estaría… Pero sólo podemos esperar a que se le pase.

Fate sonrió con tristeza mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ahora sólo podía rogar por que Chrono las perdonase por todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-

El timbre resonó por toda la casa de manera estridente. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie procurando echar un último vistazo al número de página para memorizarlo. El timbre volvió a sonar y Yuuno suspiró exasperado. La casa era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que se escuchara el aviso por cada rincón al primer intento.

Abrió la puerta y alzó las cejas al ver a Chrono parado al otro lado del umbral, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Yuuno lo miró con detenimiento, parecía abatido y, de alguna manera, supo qué era lo que ocurría.

- Lo sabes.

Chrono alzó la cabeza y lo miró unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

- Lo sé.- Gruñó.- Y veo que tú también, ¿soy el único que no lo sabía?

Yuuno se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. El moreno entró, se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas de cualquier manera y se adentró por el pasillo.

- No es que seas el último.- Se explicó el rubio, cerrando la puerta.- Yo tampoco sé nada, pero me hago una idea de qué ha ocurrido.

Se dirigió a la habitación que hacía a la vez de sala de estar y de estudio. Pese a que era la más grande las paredes estaban cubiertas por numerosas estanterías y sólo había el espacio suficiente para una pequeña mesa que estaba siempre abarrotada de libros y papeles. Chrono estaba sentado con un brazo apoyado en aquella mesa y mirándolo con el ceño igual de fruncido que cuando entró.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó con ironía.- ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado, listillo?

Yuuno suspiró, consciente de que su amigo estaba a la defensiva y que ahora debía darle tiempo.

- Prepararé té.

- ¡No! –Incluso Chrono se sorprendió ante su ruego.- Necesito… Necesito hablar de esto. Deja el té para luego. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que crees que ha pasado?

Yuuno lo miró un instante, entendiendo que aquella petición demostraba lo mal que se encontraba el moreno. Se sentó justo delante de él y cerró los ojos un momento, repasando sus suposiciones para darles un orden lógico. Respiró hondo y los abrió de nuevo para mirarlo por encima de las gafas.

- A pesar de que estaba saliendo contigo, tu hermana se enamoró de Nanoha y ésta a su vez empezó a sentir algo por ella. Aunque ambas sabían que esto te dolería decidieron darse una oportunidad y ahora Nanoha te ha dejado y tú te sientes doblemente traicionado.

Chrono dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

- ¡No lo pongas así! –Dijo molesto.- Tienes esa manía de analizarlo todo y no sé por qué, pero cuando lo dices tú incluso parece que ellas no tengan la culpa.

- No digo que ellas tengan razón, Chrono.- Se reajustó las gafas y negó con la cabeza.- En mi opinión en estos casos nadie tiene la culpa porque nadie lleva razón. El corazón no se guía por ella, mucho menos atiende a conductas lógicas.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso? Nunca te has enamorado.

El moreno miró a su amigo de reojo, consciente de que quizá su último comentario había podido ofenderle, cuando Yuuno únicamente pretendía ayudarle. Sin embargo sólo se lo encontró con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro que consiguió desconcertarle.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho pero no suelo luchar guerras perdidas.- Chrono alzó las cejas ante tal afirmación.- Es normal que estés enfadado por la situación, pero deberías calmarte. Espera aquí, prepararé ese té.

El rubio se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta. Chrono se quedó mirando boquiabierto el lugar por donde se había ido. La verdad era que Yuuno no solía hablar demasiado de sus sentimientos y ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, prácticamente no conocía al chico. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo, pero pronto recordó lo que le acababa de decirle.

Enfadado. Doblemente traicionado.

¿Por qué había dicho precisamente eso? Yuuno siempre sabía lo que pensaban y sentían los demás. Tenía el don empático y, aunque normalmente le pusiera de los nervios, siempre tenía razón. Pero se había equivocado. Nanoha le había dejado y junto a Fate habían jugado con él. Miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban en su pecho, entre ellas aquella abrumadora sensación de traición, pero él estaba triste. A fin de cuentas era la víctima, ¿no?

- Me siento triste.- Dijo en voz alta, casi como queriendo convencerse a si mismo.

Yuuno se asomó unos segundos por el marco de la puerta y lo observó con sus ojos verdes y las cejas alzadas. Chrono tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados y lo miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo sólo por tenerlo delante. Volvió a desaparecer.

- A mí me pareces furioso.- Se oyó desde el interior de la cocina.

- ¡Nanoha me acaba de dejar por mi hermana! –Exclamó.- ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

- Como bien has dicho, triste.- Yuuno asomó de nuevo la cabeza un segundo y sonrió ante la expresión desconcertada de su amigo.- Deberías sentir dolor, pena, deberías estar incluso un poco deprimido… pero en cambio yo sólo veo tu rabia. ¿Realmente te duele que te hayan dejado o sólo te sientes traicionado por ello?

- Pero… -Chrono dudó un momento y su ceño se frunció de nuevo.- Pero claro que me siento traicionado. Sabía que las cosas con Nanoha no iban bien, me esperaba que me dejara pero… Pero descubrir que había sido por una chica… ¡por mi hermana! Yuuno, no sabes lo que es eso… me siento el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

- ¿Entonces, si hubiera sido por otro chico no te enfurecería tanto?

- ¡Claro que no! Así me siento… -Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras.- Por favor, es como si hubiera fallado como hombre. ¿Tan mal lo hacía que ha preferido irse con una chica?

Yuuno salió de la cocina con una bandeja en la que cargaba un par de tazas y un plato con pastas. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y apartó algunos libros antes de colocar las pastas en el centro de la mesa y una de las tazas frente el moreno. Cogió la otra y le dio un sorbo. Miró a Chrono por encima del borde de la taza, quien esperaba una respuesta, seguramente una frase de ánimo y camaradería que le dijera que Yuuno, como hombre, entendía que estuviera furioso y que no era culpa suya, que era Nanoha quien no sabía lo que se perdía.

Pero Yuuno no podía decir eso. Porque simplemente no pensaba así.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cogió aire antes de soltarlo en un largo suspiro.

- No creo que todo esto se limite a lo bien o mal que tú lo hacías.- Sonrió levemente al ver cómo el ceño de Chrono se fruncía aún más ante eso.- Los sentimientos tienen un papel muy importante en todo esto. Tú deberías saberlo, has estado con varias chicas. Los sentimientos que un día crees que durarán para siempre, simplemente cambian de repente y sin previo aviso. Quien era la persona a quien más querías sólo se vuelve una más y encuentras una nueva persona especial. ¿Qué más da que sea hombre o mujer? A veces eso no importa. A los sentimientos eso no les importa.

- No sabía que te gustaran los hombres.- Dijo en tono burlón.

La mirada de Yuuno se endureció de repente y Chrono se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquella frase.

- Y yo no sabía que eras homófobo.

- No quería decir… -Se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro.- Realmente me siento furioso, perdona, quizá esté llevándolo todo demasiado lejos y tú no tienes la culpa.

- Sólo intento ayudarte, Chrono.- El moreno le sonrió en agradecimiento y Yuuno volvió a suavizar su expresión.- No creo que el problema es que sea una chica, sino que es Fate. Si fuera una desconocida tal vez no te enfurecería tanto, pero cuando es alguien a quien conoces la cosa cambia. Supongo que el hecho de que sea tu hermana es peor, ¿no? –Lo miró fijamente y se inclinó recostando los brazos sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chrono bajó la mirada y dio un par de vueltas a la taza en sus manos antes de alzarla para dar un largo sorbo de té. Se relamió los labios mientras analizaba lo que sentía, aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que no le dejaban respirar. Empezó a repasar cada una de esas sensaciones, intentando descifrar cómo se sentía.

- Tienes razón, me siento furioso, traicionado… -Su expresión se relajó por primera vez en toda la mañana.- Desde que Nanoha me dejó ayer he estado enfurecido con la persona que me la ha arrebatado, le echaba la culpa y listos. Pero saber que es mi hermana… Me siento confundido. Es como dices, es mejor culpar a un desconocido, pero Fate no es un desconocido.

- Y no puedes odiarla.

- ¡Aunque quiero hacerlo! -Yuuno sonrió ante eso y Chrono también sonrió de medio lado.- Me siento traicionado por ella, pero me siento frustrado por no poder odiarla a pesar de todo. Cuando me lo ha dicho sí que he sentido rabia… Ira. Le he propinado un buen puñetazo y, aunque una parte de mí grita que se lo merecía, ahora eso me duele tanto como debe dolerle a ella ese golpe.- Suspiró.- En serio, es todo tan… surrealista.

Se quedaron en silencio. Chrono aprovechó para asimilar lo que acababa de admitir en voz alta. Todo el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Nanoha ya no le quería se había limitado a transformarlo en odio hacia un desconocido y, toda la frustración que había sentido al saber su identidad y no poder dirigir su rabia hacia ella, se había vuelto un sentimiento de enfado hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. Porque su mente no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y simplemente había intentado protegerse.

- ¿Estás más calmado? –Preguntó Yuuno y el moreno asintió levemente.- Entonces… ¿Qué harás?

- No puedo hacer nada.- Dijo simplemente.- Por mucho que me doliese sabía que Nanoha ya no me quería y que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Por mucho que me enfureciese sabía que había otra persona y, por mucho que me sienta traicionado, esa persona es Fate y no puedo odiarla. Así que no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaré cuando las vea.

Yuuno sonrió mientras observaba a Chrono, quien al fin había vuelto a ser el chico que él conocía: amable y responsable, algo cabezota pero con un gran corazón. El rubio sabía que su amigo no podría odiar a su hermana por haberse enamorado, en el fondo Chrono adoraba tanto a Fate como a Nanoha y sabía que lo único que quería era que ellas fueran felices. A pesar de que las cosas no habían salido cómo él esperaba y que la situación había conseguido abrumarle, confundirle y dejarlo aturdido y perdido en medio del camino. Pero parecía que finalmente había logrado encontrarse un poco.

Chrono alzó la mirada de su taza y le sonrió. Yuuno le devolvió la sonrisa y se movió hacia el mueble de su derecha. Abrió una de las puertas que había a ras de suelo y se estiró para rebuscar algo en su interior, sacando libros y más libros mientras el moreno lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y cuando se volvió a incorporar le mostró una gran botella de sake.

- Por ahora quizá sea mejor que lo olvides, ¿no crees?

- Yuuno... eres el mejor amigo que podría tener.

El rubio sonrió y se recolocó las gafas con un dedo.

- Lo sé.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Ala, 4 páginas de paranoia de Chrono con Yuuno de psicólogo XDDD Cómo podéis ver, no es el final. No quería que lo de Chrono se solucionara del plan 'puff! ale, todo arreglado' el pobre lo está pasando mal, tiene un lío en la cabeza y necesita aclarar las cosas… Así que me he liado y.. bueno, el final será en el que viene XD

Por lo que respeta a la paranoia de cap.. dios, es pesado eh? Es espeso y me ha costado horrores sacarlo porque yo misma me hacía un lío con lo que podría, lo que debía y lo que realmente sentía Chorno xDDDD y al final me ha quedado un popurrí de sentimientos infumable que seguro que os lía a vosotros también… U._. espero que no me peguéis por ello xD Pero bueno, seguro que habéis pasado del cap para ver lo que os interesa *sigh* si es que…

**¡Toma falsa VII!**

Yuuno lo miró con detenimiento y, de alguna manera, supo qué era lo que ocurría.

- Lo sabes.

Chrono alzó la cabeza y lo miró unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

- Lo sé.- Dijo.- ¡Lo que no sé es porqué llevas lencería femenina!

Yuuno lucía un conjunto completo, con ligero y todo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y sonrió ante el tic nervioso que Chrono empezaba a tener en la ceja.

- ¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Vice, ¿a que es bonito? Dice que hace juego con mis ojos.

Chrono se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas. El tic nervioso en su ceja cada vez iba más rápido. No sólo acababa de enterarse de que su novia y hermana se habían alistado a la Armada Lesbiana de Hayate, sino que encima descubría que tenía un amigo fetichista de la ropa interior femenina.

Por suerte al menos ya sabía de antemano que Yuuno era travesti. ¿Qué más le quedaba por saber?

- Chrono.- La voz de Amy sonó a su lado pero él estaba demasiado metido en sus traumas como para contestar.- Chrono.- Repitió, y el extremo de una fusta se colocó con brusquedad bajo su barbilla y le provocó un susto de muerte.- Te estoy llamando. Y si te llamo y no me haces caso…

Asustado, el moreno alzó la cabeza muy, muy lentamente para encontrarse con….

- ¿WTF----?

(Esta escena fue censurada por poder herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores… XD)

Ni preguntéis… En cualquier caso, disfrutar de lo poco que le queda a 'Cuñada' XD Ah, y pronto estará el 3º de la espada =3


	9. IX

Tan sólo con despertar, Chrono Harlaown supo que no sería un buen día.

La noche anterior se habían acabado la botella de sake entre los dos y no sabía como estaría Yuuno, pero desde luego él quería un cuerpo nuevo al que no le sobrara la cabeza o el estómago. La cabeza le dolía horrores hasta el punto de que incluso el canto de un pájaro que se oía a través de las paredes de la habitación retumbaba en su mente. Y el estómago... Por si la palpitante sensación en sus sienes no fuera suficiente su estómago quería salirse por su boca.

Se movió, o más bien intentó moverse porque desistió al notar una sensación horrible en todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubieran agitado violentamente durante horas. Prefirió quedarse quieto. Abrió un ojo y se arrepintió al instante. Mejor quedarse con los ojos cerrados, también.

A pesar de la tremenda resaca Chorno se encontró pensando en el motivo que le había llevado a terminar en ese estado. De algún modo aquella borrachera le había servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. No se acordaba exactamente de qué había ocurrido, pero sí de algunas cosas puntuales. Sonrió al recordar que se había subido a la mesa mientras gritaba todo lo que pensaba, Yuuno mirándolo desde el suelo y aclamando su discurso sin sentido. Seguramente lo que dijo con algunos grados de alcohol de más en sangre no tendría demasiada coherencia, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos había llegado a decir, pero Chrono tenía la certeza de que, entre vaso y vaso de alcohol, sus sentimientos se habían ido aclarando hasta olvidar todo el odio y frustración que sentía contra su exnovia y su hermana.

O al menos así era como se sentía en esos momentos…

…Además del malestar general propio de haberse endiñado más de media botella de sake él solo, claro.

**

* * *

Sister-in-Law**

**-IX-

* * *

**

Tras varios minutos decidió moverse y se incorporó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza para procurar que no se le cayese. Luego esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta decidir que podía aguantar sin tener que ir corriendo al baño a tirar todo el alcohol que tenía en su estómago y, posiblemente, incluso también la primera papilla. Soltó un suspiró y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando quitarse ese repugnante sabor. Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Y parpadeó.

Luego soltó una risotada que acalló de inmediato cuando su propia risa le retumbó en la cabeza.

- ¿Yu-yuuno? –Preguntó con incredulidad.

El rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, bocabajo, con sólo un par de calzoncillos largos de color verde y abrazado a la botella vacía de sake. Chrono se movió hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado y reprimió una nueva carcajada al notar que la ropa interior estaba adornada con pequeños hurones. Le quitó las gafas que le colgaban torcidas sobre la nariz y las dejó sobre la mesa. Soltó un bufido. Yuuno no era un buen bebedor, nunca lo había sido y siempre que podía evitaba tomar alcohol, pero no había dudado en acompañarle en su borrachera. Aunque ahora parecía un cadáver.

- Yuuno, hey…– Le movió ligeramente el hombro, queriendo comprobar que no estuviera sufriendo un coma etílico o algo peor.- ¿Estás vivo?

Por toda respuesta él se removió mientras hacía una mueca. Segundos después un par de ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y sobresaltaron a Chorno, quien no supo muy bien cómo había logrado evitar al chico cuando se había puesto de pie repentinamente para luego salir directo al lavabo. Negó con la cabeza y simplemente se quedó esperando a que terminara.

- Dios… -Se escuchó desde el baño.- Qué horror…

- Buenos días.- Respondió el moreno con ironía.

- No quiero volver a saber nada más sobre cualquier tipo de licor.- Sentenció apareciendo por la puerta.- Qué asco.

- Es que no sabes beber.- Rió el moreno y acto seguido se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Una aspirina? –Preguntó burlonamente.

- Por favor.

Yuuno se colocó las gafas y se puso a buscar en el botiquín mientras Chrono llenaba un par de vasos de agua, le dio el suyo y agarró la pastilla que el rubio le tendía. Los dos se tomaron la aspirina a la vez, sonrieron y brindaron con los vasos antes de bebérselos de un trago. Yuuno tardó dos segundos en dejarse caer de nuevo al suelo.

- Espero que esto haya servido para que te sientas mejor.

- Créeme, ha servido.

El rubio lo miró y alzó una ceja. Chrono le sonreía y, a pesar del mal aspecto debido a la resaca, su rostro mostraba calma por primera vez en varios días.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El chico se sentó a su lado y meditó unos instantes. La verdad es que tenía decidido qué haría desde que se había despertado, pero por lo pronto no se encontraba con fuerzas para salir de ahí. Al menos hasta que todo el mundo dejara de darle vueltas. Se tumbó y acomodó, preparándose para pasarse las próximas horas durmiendo. Yuuno lo miraba de nuevo con las cejas alzadas y él simplemente sonrió.

- Bonitos calzoncillos.

-.-.-.-.-

Enredó un mechón de pelo castaño entre sus dedos y lo estiró con cuidado, jugueteó con él unos minutos y finalmente lo dejó ir para acariciar la melena en su totalidad. Le encantaba el pelo de Nanoha, su tacto era suave y se podría pasar horas así, simplemente acariciándolo mientras la veía dormir. Sonrió de medio lado, de hecho llevaba horas ahí haciendo eso. Pasó un dedo por su mejilla, acariciando su piel con cuidado de no despertarla. Le encantaba verla dormir, su expresión calmada le tranquilizaba y su calor le daba seguridad. Su mundo había dado un increíble giro de repente y había podido dudar muchas veces durante todo ese tiempo, pero ya no más. Ya no le cabía la menor duda de que estar al lado de Nanoha era lo que quería, era lo que la hacía feliz, lo que la completaba y le permitía ser quien era.

Le apartó el pelo de la frente y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso. La situación no había sido ni sería fácil para ninguna de las dos, pero sabía que juntas se recobrarían de esta, porque ella pensaba apoyar a Nanoha siempre y sabía que ella estaría ahí para darle fuerzas con su sonrisa. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada. No había podido pegar ojo pensando en Chrono y en qué le diría cuando lo viera.

Dio un respingo cuando una mano se posó sobre su frente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa calmada de su madre, quien le indicaba con un gesto que guardara silencio para no despertar a la chica que dormía a su lado.

- ¿No has logrado dormir?

- Ni un poco.- Negó con la cabeza.- Nanoha ha caído hace un par de horas.

- Tus piernas deben ser muy cómodas, parece dormir como un tronco.

Fate sonrió y volvió a pasar una mano por el pelo castaño. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y finalmente su expresión se ensombreció levemente y carraspeó.

- Mamá… -Titubeó, no sabiendo como decir lo que quería expresar.

- Ni se te ocurra disculparte, Fate.- Lindy frunció el ceño.- Considero que he educado suficientemente bien a mis hijos como para que tomen las decisiones adecuadas. Tú has elegido lo que quieres y Chrono lo admitirá tarde o temprano. Si intentas disculparte por haber elegido a Nanoha por encima de él, no me quedará más remedio que reñirte a base de bien.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida por aquello. Su madre a veces podía ser bastante peculiar, por no decir extraña. Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra de disculpa, pero su madre había entendido perfectamente qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Fate suspiró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad no quería disculparme por eso.- Aclaró.- Ahora sé que si no hubiera elegido a Nanoha me arrepentiría de ello toda mi vida. Me quería disculpar por armar semejante lío en casa…

- Las decisiones que escogemos tienen esas cosas.- Lindy se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.- Tienen consecuencias.

- Sí, pero Chrono…- Sus ojos mostraron tristeza.- Me duele pensar en ello, pero he decidido no dar marcha atrás. Aún así temo que no vuelva a ser el mismo. Lo he fastidiado todo, debes odiarme.

- Fate.- La mujer suspiró con cansancio.- Has escogido lo que querías y me siento orgullosa de que mantengas tu decisión, así que no podría odiarte por ello.

- Pero Chrono sí.

Se formó un pequeño silencio. Lindy decía que no podía odiarle, pero Chrono era un caso a parte. Él sí podía hacerlo, él sí podía girarle la espalda y negar que fuera su hermana. Le había hecho el daño suficiente como para que lo hiciera. Pero Fate ya sabía que pasaría esto, lo supo desde el momento en que admitió que sentía algo más que amistad hacia Nanoha. Sabía que el chico se sentiría traicionado e insultado por la situación y por ello se había odiado. Cerró los ojos con congoja. Se había odiado cada vez que se encontraba mirando a Nanoha, cada vez que sus ojos la desvestían con la mirada mientras tragaba saliva y se relamía pensando en su sabor. Cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando ella le sonreía, Fate pensaba que merecía morir por tener esa clase de pensamientos indecentes.

Y aún no podía creerse que por fin pudiese desnudar a Nanoha y probar su sabor. Si eso había ocurrido por algún capricho del destino, daba gracias una y mil veces por poder estar junto a ella.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Lindy no estaba a su lado. Al buscarla con la mirada el cuello le crujió dolorosamente y una manta resbaló de sus hombros. Sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida, se frotó la cara para despejarse y se arrepintió al instante cuando un dolor agudo le recordó el moratón de su mejilla. Miró a Nanoha, quien seguía durmiendo sobre ella ahora con una manta sobre sus pies, y notó claramente el molesto hormigueo de sus piernas dormidas por el peso de la chica. Escuchó ruido de platos en la cocina y vio a su madre al otro lado de la barra. Decidió levantarse a por un calmante, apartó a Nanoha con cuidado y la tapó mejor antes de dar un par de golpes con el pie para desentumecerlo.

Su madre estaba preparando algo de comer. Al verla le sonrió mientras buscaba un frasco con especias y lo añadía a la olla que burbujeaba sobre el fogón.

- Al final caíste dormida.- Observó la mujer.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Me duele todo.- Su voz fue un quejido mientras se dirigía a buscar algo en el botiquín.- Tú hijo pega como un profesional.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa torcida y cargada de tristeza. Lo mejor era sacarle hierro al asunto pero resultaba difícil olvidarse de aquella presión que notaba en la boca de su estómago cada vez que pensaba en Chrono. Lindy prefirió no comentar nada y siguió guisando mientras Fate se sentaba en la mesa a tomarse la medicina.

Observó a su madre un instante, preguntándose qué hacía en casa cuando se suponía que debía trabajar, pero optó por no cuestionarla, ya que seguramente habría pedido el día libre para apoyarla. Y la rubia se lo agradecía infinitamente.

El silencio entre las dos era algo incómodo pero ninguna dijo nada. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban el paso del tiempo, Fate le echó un vistazo para saber la hora, pronto sería la hora de comer y aún no sabían nada de Chrono. Se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo su hermano, a dónde habría ido. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que estaría en algún lugar maldiciéndola. Pensar eso le hizo apretar con más fuerza el vaso en sus manos.

- La comida ya casi está.- Le informó Lindy, secándose las manos en un trapo.

- No tengo hambre.

Fate notó la mirada severa de su madre y soltó un suspiro resignado. Sabía que por muy mal que estuviese no le serviría de excusa para no comer, al menos no le serviría con Lindy.

- Despierta a Nanoha mientras preparo la ensalada.

Asintió y se levantó pesadamente de la silla. Sus pasos fueron desganados hasta que salió de la cocina y vio a la castaña descansar sobre el sofá, entonces sus pies dejaron de arrastrarse por el suelo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se agachó frente el mueble y la contempló dormir durante un instante. Su respiración era calmada, su expresión tranquila. El cabello castaño quedaba esparcido sobre el cojín y tenía algunos destellos rojizos por el sol que entraba desde una ventana cercana. Fate alzó la mano y enredó un mechón entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos, notando su suavidad antes de llevárselo a los labios para darle un ligero beso, oliendo la agradable y familiar fragancia de Nanoha. Finalmente se inclinó hacia ella y besó la mejilla de la castaña, luego le dio otro beso en los labios y con eso logró que ella se despertara.

Sus brazos se enroscaron en torno al cuello de Fate y las manos se hundieron entre el cabello rubio cuando su boca capturó la suya. Al separarse Fate sonrió al ver cómo los ojos azules se mantenían aún cerrados mientras una sonrisa despuntaba en su boca. Nanoha se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo sobre el sofá como un gato y ante la atenta y divertida mirada borgoña. Cuando abrió los ojos ambas sonrieron más ampliamente.

- Creo que me gusta despertarme con tus besos.

Fate soltó una risilla ante esa declaración y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

Lindy las observaba por encima de la barra de la cocina. Frunció el ceño al fijarse en la mejilla amoratada que lucía su hija, aún no podía entender cómo Chrono había sido capaz de golpear a su propia hermana, pero la mujer tenía la impresión de que el chico se arrepentiría de eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

Las dos chicas se besaron de nuevo y la expresión de Fate le hizo soltar un suspiro. Se la veía tan enamorada, se la veía tan feliz al lado de Nanoha que casi juraría que su rostro brillaba de una forma especial, que su sonrisa nunca había sido así de sincera y que sus ojos nunca habían mirado con tanto cariño como cuando la miraban a ella. Y aun así había una espina de tristeza y desesperación en su expresión. La mujer volvió su atención a la comida para darles intimidad, pensando que ojala todo se solucionase pronto y por fin la sonrisa de su hija fuera del todo sincera.

-.-.-.-.-

Se pasó una mano por el pelo por enésima vez. Llevaba ahí parado aproximadamente diez minutos y aún no se decidía a moverse, mucho menos a abrir la puerta. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el final del pasillo, donde una cabeza lo observaba desde la penumbra de las escaleras. Vio como las gafas brillaban con la poca luz cuando le hizo un gesto para que se diera prisa. "Te he acompañado como apoyo moral" le había dicho, pero él sabía que en realidad lo había acompañado para impedir que saliese corriendo. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello moreno. No podía ser tan difícil, nunca había sido difícil entrar a su casa; sólo tenía que sacar las llaves, meterlas en la cerradura, girarlas hasta que la puerta se abriera y caminar hacia dentro. Fácil, ¡lo había hecho miles de veces!

Volvió a mirar a Yuuno y esta vez él le alzó los pulgares, dándole un ánimo que Chrono no sentía. Cogió aire, lo soltó lentamente y finalmente abrió la puerta. Al instante notó cómo las voces que se escuchaban en el interior se callaron, atentas a su llegada. Sonrió de medio lado, si él estaba nervioso debía haber supuesto que Fate estaría igual o peor. Eso logró relajarle y darle la confianza necesaria para dejar los zapatos, cerrar la puerta y caminar con paso decidido hasta el salón. Cuando se paró en el umbral pasó la mirada por toda la sala. Fate y Nanoha estaban en la mesa y su madre lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cocina, parecía que acababan de comer.

Miró a su hermana. Fate se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y su pelo escondía prácticamente la totalidad de su rostro. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron los de Nanoha, quien lo miraba con seriedad, no dijo nada pero Chrono pudo ver claramente el reproche en su mirada, un reproche tan claro que logró desconcertarlo durante un segundo. Sin más se dirigió a la cocina mientras intentaba por todos los medios no soltar la carcajada histérica que notaba en su garganta. Notó la mirada de su madre fija en él mientras iba directo a la nevera.

- Chrono… -Titubeó y miró por encima de la barra, hacia las chicas.

- Nanoha no parece muy contenta de verme.

Lindy lo miró y soltó un suspiro mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de alivio al ver que parecía más calmado que la última vez que lo vio. Al parecer por fin había entrado en razón y la mujer esperó que lograsen solucionar aquella situación tan incómoda para todos.

- No le ha gustado demasiado el golpe que luce Fate.- Comentó medio en broma medio en serio, a ella tampoco le había gustado y la mirada severa lo demostraba.- Chrono…

- Ya, he de disculparme por eso.

El chico cerró la nevera con seriedad. Sabía que no había podido evitar reaccionar así de mal ante la noticia, pero se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño a Fate. A fin de cuentas era su hermana y la quería, no le gustaba verla herida y esta vez había sido él quien la había herido. De todas las maneras posibles. Miró la lata que tenía en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza antes de abrirla.

- Habla con ellas.

- Ya, a eso vengo.- Dio un sorbo de su refresco y frunció el ceño.- Aunque la resaca no ayuda.

Cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, dándose fuerzas antes de dar media vuelta y volver al comedor. Se acercó a la mesa procurando ignorar los ojos azules que lo seguían todo el rato, se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente ellas, bebió un poco más de su bebida y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras alzaba la mirada para encararlas.

Fate seguía con la cabeza gacha pero pudo verle el moratón, cosa que provocó que hiciera una mueca. Era un animal, menudo golpe le había dado a su hermana sólo por enamorarse. Al menos el día que había pasado fuera de casa le había servido para serenarse y darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Nanoha no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lograse infundir algún tipo de odio contra Fate.

Intercambió una mirada con Nanoha y la notó expectante, parecía segura de sí misma pero a la vez había cierto temor en su mirada. Volvió a mirar a su hermana.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

La chica alzó la cabeza como un resorte. Su expresión era un poema y por poco Chrono no soltó aquella risa histérica que seguía notando en su garganta, en cambio se limitó a sonreír ante los ojos borgoñas que lo miraban con sorpresa. Fate tardó un momento en reaccionar pero finalmente negó con la cabeza de forma casi frenética. La sonrisa de Chrono se ensanchó y eso provocó que el ambiente se destensara notablemente.

- No la vuelvas a pegar.- La voz de Nanoha sonó con cierta advertencia y las cejas de Chrono se alzaron ante eso.- Si quieres golpéame a mí por enamorarme de tu hermana y dejarte por ello, pero no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Fate.

El silencio se volvió más tenso que antes. Chrono miraba a la castaña con expresión asombrada, no podía creerse que Nanoha le estuviera prácticamente amenazando por defender a Fate, pero el tono serio de sus palabras y la frialdad en sus ojos azules le confirmaba que así era. Aún con las cejas alzadas miró a Fate y se la encontró mirando a Nanoha de reojo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Finalmente la carcajada que había estado reteniendo salió con todas sus fuerzas, para asombro de las chicas. Se llevó una mano a la cara intentando ahogar la risa pero no pudo y simplemente se pasó un buen rato riendo hasta que poco a poco se empezó a serenar.

- Vale.- Dijo más calmado.- Veo que eres la parte agresiva de la relación.- Rió de nuevo.- Ya te pega, ya…- Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada llena de desconcierto. Chrono cogió aire y lo soltó, la risa se había esfumado por fin y ahora miraba a Nanoha con seriedad.- Pero tranquila, me arrepiento de haber golpeado a Fate, a fin de cuentas es mi hermana, pero en aquel momento no pude evitarlo.- Volvió sus ojos a la rubia.- Espero que puedas perdonarme por ello.

Fate lo miró con asombro, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y escondió la cara entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí! –Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- ¡Lo siento!

Chrono miró a Fate con una sonrisa. No podía entender cómo el día anterior no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermana. Él podría sentirse traicionado y podía pensar que Fate era una traidora, pero era obvio que ella se estaba odiando a sí misma por hacerle daño. Estaba más que claro que nadie había deseado esa situación, simplemente se había dado así. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras miraba cómo Nanoha intentaba confortar a la rubia para que dejase de llorar.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cocina, Lindy le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el delantal. Él asintió con la cabeza y momentos después la mujer abandonaba el lugar con sigilo para dejarlos solos. La puerta de la calle se escuchó unos momentos después y Fate alzó la cabeza, buscando a su madre y advirtiendo que ésta se había ido. Al fin parecía más calmada.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto? –Preguntó Chrono algunos minutos después.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto, qué? –Preguntó la castaña.- ¿Cuánto hace que me enamoré de ella o cuánto hace que empezamos a salir en secreto?

Chrono se arrepintió al instante de hacer aquella pregunta, la posibilidad de darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado engañado le revolvió ligeramente el estómago. O quizá fuera el sake de la noche anterior… Sin embargo, por muy tentadora que fuera la opción de seguir en la ignorancia, supo que debía saberlo.

- Ambas cosas, supongo.

Fate miró a Nanoha y ésta asintió, entendiendo que quería ser ella quien se lo contara todo. Se secó una última lagrima mientras se recolocaba en la silla. Esa sería una charla bastante larga y seguramente vergonzosa, pero daba gracias por poder arreglar las cosas con su hermano y aclarar toda la situación.

La rubia cerró los ojos y se sumergió en sus recuerdos, ¿cómo había empezado todo? No lo recordaba con exactitud, no sabía en qué momento sus ojos habían empezado a lanzar miradas indiscretas hacia Nanoha, ni cuándo sus pensamientos se habían llenado con su rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… ¿En qué momento su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza cada vez que estaba cerca de la castaña? Comenzaba a pensar que había sido así desde el primer momento en que la vio, aquel día hacía tanto, en la cocina de su casa.

- No sé cuándo fue.- Dijo al fin.- Un día me di cuenta de que la quería… En realidad me di cuenta de que la deseaba.- Se sonrojó.- Luego me di cuenta de que ese deseo era sólo una parte de lo que sentía, pero cada día que pasaba era peor, cada día la deseaba más. Y me odié a mi misma por ello.- Apuntó, mirando con seriedad al chico.- Cuando estaba contigo notaba cómo los celos me atormentaban pero no podía hacer nada más que mantenerme al margen e intentar por todos los medios borrar esos sentimientos. Y un buen día, las cosas se truncaron.

- Fate empezó a distanciarse de mí.- Intervino Nanoha.- ¿Te acuerdas?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué Nanoha le había preguntado si había pedido a Fate que se mantuviera apartada de ellos. Entonces no supo ver qué ocurría, a fin de cuentas las dos llevaban portándose de una manera bastante extraña desde hacía tiempo. Chrono abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido! ¡Qué ciego! Ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente Yuuno tenía razón, no se fijaba en esas cosas ni les daba la importancia que merecían.

- Nanoha se enfadó por ello, un día discutimos y…- Se sonrojó con violencia y eso provocó que Chrono sonriera divertido.- La besé.

- Y salió corriendo.

- Y salí corriendo…- Asintió Fate con exasperación.

- Pero créeme, Chrono.- La sonrisa de Nanoha era burlesca mientras miraba a Fate.- Tu hermana besa como nadie.- Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se giró hacia el chico.- Perdona.

- Tranquila.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, más que ofendido o molesto estaba divertido por la situación. Era bastante entretenido ver cómo Fate se sonrojaba a cada comentario y cómo Nanoha la picaba por ello. Dio un sorbo de su lata mientras las chicas seguían contándole lo sucedido, desde aquel beso, pasando por los momentos de incertidumbre hasta que finalmente ninguna de las dos pudo más con ese sentimiento. Chrono se limitó a escuchar como un espectador, realmente se le hacía difícil verse a sí mismo como parte de la historia.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y las miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Fate no paraba de protestar avergonzada ante los comentarios de Nanoha, quien se reía a su costa mientras esquivaba las manos de la rubia que pretendían taparle la boca para que no hablase. Chrono también rió ligeramente. No sabía decir por qué, pero le parecía que estaban más contentas que nunca.

A fin de cuentas no sería tan malo que estuvieran juntas, si las dos sonreían de esa forma tan sincera.

-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban cruzando el parque, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor y sin nada que hacer en realidad. Había poca gente a esas horas ya que los niños que solían ir a jugar a ese lugar aún estaban en el colegio. Fate notó como tiraban de su mano y se encontró siendo arrastrada hacia unos columpios que había libres, Nanoha se sentó en uno y la rubia sonrió antes de sentarse en el de al lado.

Empezaron a mecerse en silencio, Nanoha con más fuerza haciendo que cada vez subiera más arriba. Los ojos borgoñas seguían su movimiento con diversión, contentos de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia.

- No sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima.- Rió, balanceándose con más ímpetu.- ¿Por qué no se lo dijimos antes?

- Porque soy una cobarde.- Nanoha se rió más ante esa declaración.- Pero sí, deberíamos habérselo dicho antes.

- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.

La rubia asintió y dio un pequeño empujón con los pies para mover ligeramente el columpio.

- Aunque se me ha hecho un poco raro contarle todo esto a mi hermano.- Admitió con expresión pensativa.- Ha sido bastante vergonzoso.

Esta vez fue Nanoha quien asintió. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, un silencio que les había acompañado desde que salieron de casa de los Harlaown hacía unos minutos, después de aclarar todo lo sucedido con Chrono.

Nanoha miró las nubes que pasaban por encima de ellas y que parecían cada vez más numerosas, esperaba que no se pusiera a llover porque ninguna de las dos había traído paraguas. Notó la mirada de Fate clavada en ella y se giró a verla.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no has dicho mucho.- Observó, frunciendo el ceño.- Yo he estado hablando de mis sentimientos durante horas, pero tú… En realidad aún no sé cómo empecé a gustarte, cuándo…

- No quería decirlo delante de Chrono.- Sonrió de forma enigmática.- Cuando me besaste aquel día, en el ascensor, supe que siempre había querido probar tus labios.

- ¿Q-qué?

Soltó una risilla ante la cara de desconcierto de la rubia, dejó de darse impulso con el columpio mientras Fate la miraba de forma interrogante. Nanoha supo que ahora era momento de hablar.

- Desde que te conocí me interesé por ti, me caíste bien, me gustaste y supongo que en algún momento me enamoré de ti, aunque no pensé que pudiera ser eso, ¡a fin de cuentas eres una chica! –Rió.- Y yo estaba saliendo con Crhono así que no se me pasó esa posibilidad por la cabeza… Pero era un hecho que me encantaba tenerte cerca, me podía pasar horas mirándote y a veces incluso me estremecía cando me rozabas… Cuando me besaste todo eso cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, quería repetirlo y al fin me di cuenta de tantas cosas… El beso despertó en mí un deseo que no quería reconocer que tenía, pero que estaba ahí desde hacía mucho.

Fate la miraba con la boca abierta y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Los pies de Nanoha se arrastraron por el suelo cuando el columpio dejó de moverse poco a poco. Sonrió algo cohibida a la rubia y desvió los ojos al suelo, demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de contarle. Ahora entendía un poco mejor cómo se había sentido Fate mientras hablaba con Chrono.

Las cadenas del columpio a su lado hicieron un ruido metálico cuando su ocupante se levantó de golpe. Antes de poder alzar del todo la cabeza Nanoha se encontró con Fate frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad. La rubia le puso las manos en la mejilla y la besó de forma tan repentina que durante un segundo no supo contestar al beso. Hasta que finalmente se relajó ante aquel roce suave y electrizante.

Nanoha apretó las cadenas entre sus manos mientras Fate le sujetaba con firmeza las mejillas, como temiendo que se le escapasen los labios de la castaña si la soltaba. El beso se profundizó en seguida, llevadas por una extraña euforia, conscientes de que era su primer beso como pareja formal, el primer beso que se daban sin esconderse.

- Te quiero.

El susurro se perdió entre sus labios y por toda respuesta Nanoha se inclinó para atrapar de nuevo los labios de la rubia. Cuando se separaron ambas tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y se quedaron mirando con un brillo intenso en sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros. Fate apoyó la frene en la de la chica y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Hasta que sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse, primero de forma disimulada pero cada vez con mayor fuerza. Nanoha la miró con una ceja alzada, sintiendo cómo se le contagiaba la risa a pesar de no saber a qué venía.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó al fin, divertida.

- ¿No la vuelvas a pegar? - Preguntó burlona y abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo ella se sonrojaba con violencia.- ¿Golpéame a mí por enamorarme de tu hermana y dejarte por ello? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, de la película que vimos la semana pasada?

- ¡Oye! –Protestó, dándole un empujón y provocando que Fate se carcajease.- Sólo quería dejárselo claro.

- Sí, sí…- Soltó una nueva risotada y la castaña se puso de pie para empezar a alejarse de ella.- Ey… -La agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, a pesar de las protestas la abrazó y enterró la cara en su cuello.- No te enfades, en realidad me ha gustado que me defendieras de esa forma.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio pero se dejó abrazar sin protestar. Y tampoco protestó cuando Fate empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello. Finalmente suspiró rindiéndose a las atenciones de la chica y se giró para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

- Vale, vamos.- Declaró y empezó a caminar de nuevo tirando de su muñeca.- Tengo hambre, ¿qué te apetece?

Los ojos rojos rodaron con exasperación mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Fate. A veces Nanoha era bastante caprichosa, por no decir que tenía la extraña capacidad de cambiar de ánimo en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo una idea cruzó la mente de la rubia y sonrió con malicia.

- Vamos al Midori Ya.

Nanoha alzó las cejas y la miró con ligera sorpresa. Su idea inicial era ir a tomar algo por la zona pero estuvo a punto de acceder a la petición cuando se fijó en la expresión perversa que lucía Fate y que le dio un mal presentimiento.

- …¿Por qué? –Preguntó con cautela.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando la sonrisa de Fate se ensanchó y se asemejó casi a la de un gato.

- Ahora sólo queda decírselo a tus padres.

La sangre huyó del rostro de Nanoha y se quedó completamente estática ante la divertida mirada borgoña. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle, de hecho ni se había planteado el decírselo a sus padres, suficiente tenían con el tema de Chrono. Pero ahora… Tragó saliva intentando buscar algún indicio de broma en las palabras de la chica pero al no encontrarlas palideció aún más.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

**  
The end  


* * *

**

**Notitas varias: **

¡¡Se acabó!! ¡Finished! ¡Fini! ¡Finito! ¡Fertig! ¡Owari! ¡AL FIN!

Espero que os haya divertido y gustado al menos la mitad de lo que me ha divertido y gustado a mí, porque he de reconocer que me lo he pasado genial escribiendo las peripecias de Fate y Nanoha. Vamos, lo podéis comprobar al ver el número de caps, ¡que esto en un principio sólo iba a tener 3 capítulos! Pero nada, ya he visto que mejor no calculo el número de caps antes de empezar porque lo que yo considero material para 3 se vuelve 9… increíble XD

Y vale, también he de reconocer que el final quizá deja algo que desear, pero creo que es un buen punto y una buena manera donde dejarlo y lo tenía planeado así desde un principio XD Además, mi alegría viene en parte a que es el primer fic largo que acabo (así soy yo, constante que no veas xD) y he de reconocer que, en general, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que he realizado. Tanto, que se me hincha el pecho de orgullo XD Pero es mejorable, siempre es mejorable. No soy escritora profesional, de hecho las letras no son lo mío y si no fuera por mi beta (aka Tifa, gracias por todo X3) os sangrarían los ojos con la de faltas que llego a meter en un único capitulo (pero para eso está Tifa, para que le sangren sólo a ella xD) aún así me gusta intentar transmitir mis ideas a quienes se aburran lo suficiente como para leérselas y espero haberlo logrado con Sister-in-Law… Cuñada, 9 caps después sigo pensando que menudo título más cutre le metí… UXD

Creo que me podría pasar un buen rato aquí alargando las notas, en cierto modo me da penita soltarlo… Es el capítulo final y he intentado que quedase lo suficientemente bien dar un broche final al fic… De hecho, sintiéndolo mucho no voy a poner toma falsa (aunque la tengo pensada) porque creo que así ya queda lo suficientemente bien. (Para tomas falsas me remito a mi profile, ahí está el link al blog que hemos abierto Tifa y yo y dónde los mangas vienen con toma falsa porque somos así de wais xD)

Por último agradecer muchísimo a todas las personas que me han ido dejando algún review de apoyo a lo largo de estos 9 capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer! Aunque esto no es un adiós, es un "nos vemos en los tropocientosmil fics que tengo a medias!" ;D

Bye bee!


End file.
